Malfoy's Family
by Igni
Summary: Weasley, como quieres que hagamos creer a mis padres que eres mi prometida cuando te comportas como una esnob? GD
1. Chapter 1

**Ola! Weno, este fic lo encontre en las profundidades de mis carpetas del ordenador, nose, estaba viendo con mi hermana "cuando harry encontro a sally" aburrida mientras escribia otro cap de "Weasley seras mia" e hize una pausa y lo encontre y me dije... Porque no? Y aki esta. Espero que os guste.  
**

-Esta bien Weasley... esto es un trato no?- dijo Draco Malfoy extendiendo su fuerte mano por delante, en donde se encontraba una joven pelirroja que aun no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.- Weasley, que no tengo todo el día.

-Es que... no se si esto es lo mejor.

-Ahora no te puedes echar atrás, no cuando has sido tu la que has venido a mi- dijo agitando la mano con insistencia. Ginny le miró y extendiendo su mano le agarró la suya, estrechándosela.

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien.- dijo soltándosela.- pero una cosa debe quedar clara, esto es solamente por negocios, nada más. Queda claro?

-Por supuesto! Por quien me tomas?- Ginny le miró pero al ver la mirada penetrante de Malfoy volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Ven mañana Weasley, y entonces empezaremos.- Ginny se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

En cuanto salió, Draco se recostó en su inmenso sofá negro, se pasó una mano por su fino pelo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Vaya día.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su casa con un movimiento rápido, llovía a mares y le pesaba el abrigo. Tiró su bolso en el sillón y se quito el gorro y la bufanda roja, totalmente empapados. Dejó su abrigo sobre en el perchero. Se metió en su habitación y se sacó de encima la pesada camisa azul, completamente transparente a causa del agua, sacó del armario una jersey gris y se lo puso por encima. Se puso unos pantalones de chándal y volvió al salón, en donde encendió la estufa al máximo. Se tumbó en el sofá lamentándose.

-Ginny Ginny Ginny... eres tonta...-se giró en dirección la ventana, para poder ver como caían las gotas por el cristal.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquel estado¿Hasta ser capaz de pedir caridad a Malfoy? Le recorrió un escalofrío. Mañana tendría que volver a verle y comenzaría su odisea.

¿Porque le daba vueltas? Llevaba un mes entero dándole las ya necesarias vueltas... y además, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella necesitaba dinero, y Malfoy una chica.

¿De verdad lo haces por dinero Ginny¿Eres tan superficial¿O hay algún otro motivo?... ¿Por que hablo sola? Lo hago por dinero, no hay más motivos. ¿O no¿ Qué otro motivo podría haber?

De pronto la imagen de cierto moreno de ojos verdes la inunda. Ginny se golpea con un cojín en la cabeza. Es por dinero, Ginny cierra lo ojos, por miserable dinero, el sueño la inunda, solo por dinero, se queda dormida.

Draco miraba totalmente absorto por la ventada, sentado en el alfeizar, la luna, le hubiera gustado estar en su piso de la ciudad para poder ver así a toda la gente, andando de aquí para aya, diciendo cosas que Draco escucharía, sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de la nada, en su mansión perdida en medio del campo... Sin duda alguna prefería su piso en la ciudad.

Se separó de la ventana y volvió al sofá, se sentó y se sacó las botas negras con pesadez, subió los pies y los hundió entre los suaves cojines. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomarse una copa... ¿donde estaban esos inmundos elfos cuando se les necesitaba? Giró el cuello y miró su alrededor. Grito el nombre de la pequeñaja criatura y espero. El bichejo azul se planto delante de él.

-Sí amo.

-Tráeme una copa, rápido.

-Claro amo- el elfo salió disparado y en cuatro segundos ya volvía con la copa en las manos. Draco la cogió y limpió el cristal con asco.

-Trae la botella y vete.- El elfo hizo exactamente lo que le pedía y desapareció.

Draco se lo bebió de un trago, si su madre le viera se pondría echa una furia.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no bebas! Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer! Eres igual que tu padre!-

Draco tiró el baso a la esquina opuesta de la habitación con fuerza, haciendo que se rompiera en mil cachitos. Cogió la botella y dio un trago.- no bebas del morro! Donde esta la educación que he intentado inculcarte durante años? Bla bla bla... Draco sonrió. Su madre era una pesada, y mucho más ahora que coincidía con su padre. Los dos estaban obsesionados con que querían un estúpido descendiente, pero claro, con un hijo tan promiscuo como él, no lo conseguirían jamás.

Durante los últimos meses le habían presentado a mil y una encantadoras jovencitas. En fin, siempre terminaban igual, Draco gritando a grito pelado con su padre y su madre, luego con suerte se acostaba con la chica y por último, le decía que adiós muy buenas. La noticia de que sus padres quería encontrarle una chica se había extendido como la pólvora y estaba en boca de todos, ahora no daba ni dos pasos que tenía una chica encima, no es que le molestaba, pero prefería que se acercaran a él por otros motivos mucho más interesantes, Draco sonrió con picardía.

Pero de pronto, un día, ese para ser exactos, se presenta la menor de los Weasley, y en su propia casa! Diciendo que ella está dispuesta a hacerse pasar por su chica si le da dinero. Qué patético, que mal están los Weasley, Draco se olía que había algún otro motivo, algún otro motivo con una asquerosa cicatriz partiéndole la cara en dos, pero no había dicho nada.

Podría conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera para hacerse pasar por su novia, sin embargo, le picaba la curiosidad, además de que así conseguiría fastidiar a sus adorables padres.

Se termino el contenido que quedaba en la botella de un trago y se echo hacia atrás, quedando dormido a causa del alcohol.

Ginny despertó por el incesante sonido de la gente de la calle. Se revolvió en el... sofá? Había dormido en el sofá? Tanto la tela... afirmativo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró el reloj de la pared. Era medio día, adoraba dormir hasta tarde... Mierda! Se levantó a toda pastilla del sofá, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, Malfoy la mataría.

Tranquilízate Gin... Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió aun más rápido y desayuno un bollito que cogió de la encimera. Salió corriendo del piso y se paró en el portal, un momento? Cómo iba a ir? Volvió corriendo a su piso y se paró frente a la chimenea. Cogió los polvos flu con la mano y los tiró gritando con fuerza la mansión de Malfoy.

En dos segundos se encontraba frente a un enorme retrato de algún pariente de Draco, deducción sacada de su impoluto pelo rubio. El cuadro despertó y la miró curioso.

Ginny miró a su alrededor.

-Ma Malfoy? Hola?- Un elfo chillón se paró frente a ella.

-Señorita? Que desea?

-Malfoy me espera- El elfo la miró con sus enormes ojos.- O eso creo.

-Acompáñeme- la llevó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta un enorme salón, con una enorme mesa en el centro, con enormes sillas. Draco estaba sentado en la punta, tamborileando los dedos al tiempo que miraba a la nada. Ginny entró en el salón y se quedo quieta, el elfo desapareció de su espalda. Malfoy la miró desde el fondo de la mesa.

-Y bien?

-Em... me dormí, lo siento...- Draco se levantó y agarró una manzana al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Ven conmigo Weasley- dijo Draco sin parar. Ginny le siguió saliendo del salón, se sintió completamente de lugar, esa casa estaba sumamente bien decorada, llena de cuadros, tapices y objetaos varios. Draco vestía de forma impoluta. Tenía puestos unos pantalones negros con chaqueta a juego, parecería que iba de etiqueta menos por el hecho de que no llevaba camisa, simplemente una camiseta blanca. Ginny en cambio iba con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta roja.

Llegaron a otra sala, con un gran sofá negro. Draco se sentó en el con las piernas cruzadas y le dio mordiscos a su manzana al tiempo que miraba a Ginny. Ginny se giró para mirar la estancia.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar tu... ropa...

-Que le pasa a mi ropa?- Draco mordisqueo la manzana.

-No tienes estilo. Si mi madre te viera...- Ginny se miró a si misma.

-Yo no me veo mal.

-La cuestión Weasley no es como tu te veas... sino como yo te veo.

-Niño mimado- Draco sonrió como un niño pequeño y dio palmaditas al sofá, a su lado.

-Ven Weasley, hablemos.- Ginny se sentó mirándose los pies, Draco no le apartaba la mirada.

-Hay algún otro motivo, verdad?

-No te entiendo.

-No haces esto por dinero.. sino por... venganza?

-Qué dices? Sólo dinero.

-He investigado Weasley, tu ya no estas tan mal de dinero.- Ginny le miró- es Potter no?-Ginny le miró sin saber que decir.

-Da igual- suspiró- la cuestión es que hemos hecho un trato.

-Esta bien... yo no me meto.- La miró de arriba abajo.- Luego te voy a llevar a comprar ropa con estilo, y mas tarde te daré alguna que otra clase.

-Clase de que?

-Veras Weasley, una cosa es que quiera fastidiar a mis padres, pero es que como mi queridísima madre te vea así, tan verde, le va a dar un sincope, y aunque no la soporte, yo quiero a mi madre.

-Me conmueves Malfoy.

-Suele pasar- dijo mordiendo otra vez la manzana. Se hizo un incomodo silencio roto solo por los mordiscos de Malfoy a la manzana.

-Dentro de unos días te presentare en sociedad.- Ginny no le miró.

-A que te refieres?

-Primero a mis padres, y luego a cenas, actos, todo eso.- Ginny se sintió pequeña.- Aun no, pero cuando te presente a mis padres, pasaras a vivir aquí.- Ginny le miró escandalizada.

-Aquí?

-Pues claro- dijo como si fuera obvio- vamos a fingir que vamos en serio, que vas a ser mi prometida, y las parejas estables viven juntos, y ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a vivir en el cuchitril en el que vives.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo.

-Me lo imagino.- Ginny le miró medio asustada.

-Pero no... no dormideros en ... la misma habitación... no? En la misma cama digo- Draco sonrió.

-No seas impaciente Weasley.. paso a paso.- Ginny se sonrojó.- Vamos- dijo levantándose, Ginny le miró sin comprender- no hay tiempo que perder, nos vamos de compras.

Ginny le siguió de vuelta a la chimenea, Draco una vez allí se peino el pelo, se alisó las imaginarias arrugas de su chaqueta y cogió los polvos flu, diciendo en alto un nombre que a Ginny le supo a chino, y que sin embargo, supo imitar a la perfección.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una chica con un moño apretadísimo y sonrisa extraña hablando con Draco. Ginny les observó sin acercarse. Draco señaló a Ginny y la chica la miró. Sin embargo, en vez de un saludo o una sonrisa, la chica le regalo una expresión de profundo estado de shock, la miró de arriba abajo y la cogió del brazo.

-Muy bien Weasley, volveré dentro de un rato. Haz caso de esta señorita.- Ginny le miró marcharse al tiempo que la chica la arrastraba, poniéndole multitud de ropas por encima.

Al final de la jornada, Draco volvió y lo pago todo, Ginny ahora tenía en su poder todo tipo de ropa, vestidos, camisas, faldas, pantalones, sin embargo, era todo, demasiado estirado. No le gustaba esa ropa. Volvió a la mansión de Malfoy y dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá. Draco la miró apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Me voy a mi casa.

-No prefieres quedarte?

-No.

-Ven mañana... y no te quedes dormida Weasley.- Ginny asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea, sin embargo Draco estaba en medio y no la dejaba pasar.

-Me dejas pasar?- Draco la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se apartó a un lado. Ginny le adelantó y llegó hasta su humilde pisito. Una vez allí se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama. Quedándose dormida.

Draco estaba sentado en la cara silla de la cara mesa del comedor, daba vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara haciendo oídos sordos al molesto sonido de sus acompañantes. Puso cara de niño enfurruñado y molesto.

-Draco!- Draco miró hacia adelante- te esta hablando tu madre.

-Y yo la estoy escuchando.

-No lo parece.- Draco apoyo la cabeza en la mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa y miró a su madre, que sonrió.

-Como te iba diciendo... no se como sigues aquí tu sólo, nada mas que...

-No estoy sólo mamá.- la cortó Draco.

-Sólo tienes aquí a un ejercito personal de elfos! Por que no vas a la ciudad, tienes un piso precioso. Además hay más gente.- Draco rodó los ojos, pero al ver la mirada amenazante de su padre volvió a mirar a su madre.

-El otro día, una de mis mejores amigas, Leonor Smith, me presento a su hija. Es joven, un año o dos menos que tu, y muy guapa, y de buena familia. Podrías conocerla.

-No gracias.

-Por que no?

-No quiero, estoy harto de las niñas que siempre me presentas.

-Ten mas respeto Draco- dijo su padre- esto lo hacemos por tu bien

-Por "vuestro" bien... además, ya no va a hacer falta.- Su madre le miró horrorizada.

-A que te refieres?- Draco sonrió.

-Tranquila mamá, es simplemente, que ya le he echado el ojo a una chica.- Su madre cambió completamente el gesto de su cara.

-En serio? Oh Draco! Que bien! Haré una gran fiesta para que nos la presentes y..

-No! Por eso no os lo había contado aun. Ni fiestas, ni chorradas, os la presentaré a su debido tiempo... y tu- dijo señalando a su madre- ni se te ocurra decirlo, te conozco muy bien.

Su madre se llevó mano al pecho ofendida.

-Draco, jamás diría nada.

-Apuesto a que no.

-Narcisa querida- dijo Lucius- no ves que nos esta mintiendo sólo para ganar tiempo- Narcisa miró a Draco alzando una ceja.

-Cómo puedes pensar eso padre? Por que os iba a mentir en algo así?

-Cómo se llama.

-No os lo voy a decir aun por que aquí la única fémina presente, no sabe guardar un secreto, y si os lo digo, dentro de a lo máximo trece minutos estará publicado en la primera página de El profeta.

-Esta bien- dijo Lucius- pero dinos algo de ella... es de sangre limpia no?- dijo endureciendo la mirada.

-Por supuesto.

-Es de buena familia?- dijo Narcisa.

-Es de familia muy conocida.- dijo sonriendo, Narcisa sonrió.

-Bueno... entonces esta todo bien. Nos vamos Lucius- dijo levantándose. Lucius se levantó.

-Espero... que no tardes mucho en presentárnosla- dijo su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por supuesto que no padre.

Ginny despertó, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Seguro que aun era muy pronto, se acurruco aun más en las sábanas.

-Weasley..- Ginny sonrió, que voz más bonita... un momento. Asomó un ojo pos las sábanas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- salió corriendo de la cama y se pego a la pared.- Qué? Qué? Qué?

-Qué hago aquí?- Ginny asintió, Draco estaba totalmente repantigado en una silla al lado de la puerta de su cuarto.- Veras... mis padres se han enterado de que tengo chica.- Ginny le miró con un ojo más bierto que el otro, interrogante- es una larga historia, la cuestión es que se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Y que haces aquí?

-He venido a comprobar que no te quedabas dormida- Ginny le miró escéptica. Draco se levantó.- Vístete ya Weasley.- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Ginny se quedo un rato más pegada a la pared, respirando agitadamente, cuando se recuperó, se duchó, se vistió y salió, en donde Draco estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo una revista.

-Qué te has puesto?- dijo horrorizado, Ginny se miró a si misma.

-Ropa.- Draco se levantó.

-Weasley, cual crees que es la razón de que ayer te comprara tanta ropa.

-Pero, aun no tengo que ponérmela.

-Por supuesto que si, debes acostumbrarte- Draco la adelantó y se metió en el cuarto de Ginny. Ginny le siguió.

-Donde esta la ropa.

-En el armario- Draco abrió el armario y comenzó a pasar prendas.

-Esto...- dijo sacando una camisa negra con el cuello y los puños blancos- y... que prefieres, pantalón o falda...

-Pantalón.

-Esta bien- dijo sacando una falda corta negra.- toma esto.

-Y el pantalón?

-Prefiero falda, póntelo y sal.- salió de la habitación dejándola sola, pero volvió a entrar un momento- y quítate la coleta.

Ginny no paro de maldecir mientras se sacaba su ropa y se ponía la elegida por Draco.

Volvió a salir y se puso delante de Draco, que seguía leyendo, la miró un momento.

-Ponte las botas negras de tacón.- Ginny bufó y volvió a su cuarto para ponerse las dichosas botas. Volvió a salir. Draco se levantó del sillón.

-Perfecto, nos vamos- dijo ya al lado de la chimenea.

Al rato ya estaban en la mansión de Malfoy, sentados en la mesa del comedor, o más bien Ginny estaba sentada, Draco estaba a su lado mirándola.

-Cruza las piernas- Ginny las cruzó, Draco se puso detrás de ella y acercó más la silla a la mesa.- Ponte recta por dios.- Ginny alzó la cabeza.

-Ahora come.- Ginny miró el plato que tenía delante y luego los miles de cubiertos que había a los lados, miró a Draco con cara de pedir auxilio. Draco suspiró.

-Del fuera a dentro.- Ginny sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía.-dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Apuesto a que sí. Qué vaso es el del vino Weasley?

-Mmmm, este- dijo cogiendo una copa alargada. Draco se tapo la cara con ambas manos y cogió una silla cercana, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Estas peor de lo que creía, esa copa es para el champán, esta- dijo señalando una baja- es para el agua, esta- dijo señalando una algo más pequeña- es la del vino.- Ginny le miraba con un ojos más abierto que el otro.

-Cual es la finalidad de tener tantas copas?- Draco la miró son comprender.

-No se puede mezclar el agua con el vino.

-Por que no, con creo que cambie mucho el sabor.- Draco la miró horrorizado.

-Por supuesto que cambia el sabor.

-Lo has probado alguna vez?

-Ni si quiera me atrevo.

-Pues vaya.- Draco la miró por interminables segundos.

-Continuemos, la servilleta...

-Qué le pasa a la servilleta?

-Eso te pregunto.

-Pues...- miro el cacho de tela sin comprender- la usas cuando estas sucio.

-No, mira, esta se pone en las piernas- dijo cogiendo una más grande- y esta se deja aquí, que es la que usas cuando estás manchada.

-Ah.

-Bien, que más, ah sí, nunca, me oyes? Nunca se apoyan los codos en la mesa. No se bosteza, no se eructa, no se come con la boca abierta. No sonrías demasiado ni hables mucho. No abandones la mesa antes que yo.

-Algo más?

-Weasley esto es obvio para mi, aun no me puedo creer que no sepas todo esto. Levanta.- dijo levantándose el mismo y alejándose un poco. Ginny se levantó.

-Paséate por la habitación.- Ginny se miró los pies y ando hasta la esquina para luego volver. Se quedo quieta esperando la sentencia, pero al ver que esta no llegaba le miró, Draco la miraba entre horrorizado, asqueado y sorprendido.

-Qué ha sido eso?

-Un paseo.- Draco se situó a su lado.

-Levanta la cabeza al andar.- dijo subiéndola por la barbilla- NO arrastres los pies. – Ginny volvió a hacer la misma operación.

-Mejor,- dijo Draco, echa los hombros hacia atrás, levanta más las rodillas y como te dije antes, sube la cabeza. No te mires nunca los pies.

Ginny se volvió a pasear y volvió.

-Tu no sueles llevar tacones no?- Ginny se encogió de hombros, Draco negó con la cabeza y se acercó a una estantería de uno de los lados y volvió con un libro.- No tienes equilibrio Weasley, sube la cabeza.- Ginny se estiró y Draco le colocó el libro sobre la cabeza.- ahora da una vuelta entera a la habitación.

Ginny comenzó a andar, con Draco tras ella.

-Mira al frente, no hacia arriba.- Ginny suspiró y abrió un poco las manos para hacer equilibrio- no abras las manos por dios.- las cerró, pero las volvió a abrir. Draco le cogió las manos por la espalda.- Sigue andando. Pasos seguros Weasley. Bien. Sonríe un poco más. Muy bien, te convertiré en una señorita Weasley.- Ginny perdió la concentración y el libro se cayó. Draco rió.- será mejor que ensayes.

Ginny se alejó.

-Desde ahora llevarás tacones finos, entiendes? De aguja.

-Si señor.- Draco sonrió.

-Será mejor que vayas trayendo tus cosas aquí- Ginny le miró sin comprender.- Dentro de poco te presentaré a mis padres, imagínate que te los presento, y tu ni siquiera sabes en que parte de la casa estás, debes de ir haciéndote a la idea de donde estás los baños, las habitaciones y todo eso.

-Vaya. Cuando me vas a presentar.

-Lo antes posible. Creo que pasado mañana.

-Pasado mañana?- Draco sonrió y chillo el nombre de uno de los elfos. Este se presentó al instante delante de ellos.

-Sí amo.

-Quiero que le hagas un mapa de la mansión a la señorita Weasley.

-Por supuesto amo, algo más?

-No, retírate.- el elfo se marchó.

-Ven Weasley, te voy a hacer un tour por mi humilde morada.

-Humilde?- dijo Ginny siguiéndole.

Draco la llevó durante unas dos horas por pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones, diciéndole pocas cosas.

Al final llegaron a una habitación enorme.

-Esta es mi habitación.

-Lo suponía- dijo Ginny asomándose.- Yo donde duermo?

-Aun no lo se, todo depende. Por ahora dormirás allí- dijo señalando la habitación de en frente.- pero en el horrible caso de que mis padres decidieran quedarse a dormir para verificar que eres mi pareja, tendrías que dormir en mi habitación.

-En la misma cama?

-No te puedes ni imaginar de lo cotilla que es mi madre.

-Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto.

-Vaya- Ginny se alejó de el y entró en la que sería su habitación, Draco la siguió y miró la cara de asombro de la que sería su novia.

-Y bien?

-Wow... esto es sólo para mi?

-No, si quieres le dijo a los elfos que duerman contigo- Ginny le miró aun con cara de asombro- ese es otro tema, debes aprenderte el nombre de mis elfos.

-Bah- dijo volviendo a mirar la enorme habitación, con su gran cama de sabanas rojas, con un gran dosel de madera tallada, con las altas estanterías llenas de libros, el escritorio y...wow- no creo que sea difícil aprenderse unos cuantos nombres.

-Unos cuantos?- Ginny se giró a el.

-Cuantos son?- Draco sonrió.

-Mmmm, no lo sé con exactitud, ni yo mismo se me el nombre de todos, creo que unos 30.

-Treinta? Treinta elfos para una sola persona?

-Sí.- Ginny le miró negando con la cabeza y entro a su habitación.

-Pero no me los tengo que aprender a todos.

-No, pero por lo menos cinco sí.

-Bien... me gusta esta habitación.- dijo entrando al baño, Draco la esperó fuera, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Ginny salió pálida.- Eso... eso es sólo para mi?

-Sí.

-Wow.

-Lo sé.

-Cómo has conseguido esta casa? No trabajas.

-No, no trabajo.

-Entonces?

-Mejor no te lo digo.

-La casa de tus padres se parece a esta?

-No, es mayor, ahí que tener en cuenta que en ella viven dos personas.- Ginny abrió la boca, alzando las cejas.

-Como molaría ser Malfoy.

-Virginia Malfoy... no suena bien

-Mejor que Draco Weasley- A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío

-No vuelvas a decir jamás algo así, dios... que impresión.- Ginny sonrió como una niña pequeña.- Ese es otro tema, debes llamarme Draco, mis padres no pueden verte llamándome Malfoy.

-Obvio. Y tu debes llamarme Ginny.

-No no, ese es un nombre muy vulgar. Virginia.

-Nooo, vengaa, no me llames Virginia, no me gusta ese nombre, llámame Ginny.

-Vulgar.

-Cariñoso.- Draco se quedo pensando.

-Está bien... Ginny. Entonces- dijo mirando la habitación- cuando te instalas en esta gran habitación.

-Adoro la habitación.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Que te parece si me instalo... ahora?

-Se que estas deseosa por venir a vivir aquí, pero podrías disimularlo aunque solo fuera por mantener la compostura delante de mí, no crees?

-Sí sí- dijo sin hacerle caso, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

Draco observó a Ginny dar vueltas por la habitación maravillada.

-Y... que ha sido de Potter.- dijo con malicia, Ginny se giró.

-Por que me lo preguntas?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad.

-Supongo que estará con mi hermano- dijo tras un momento de reflexión.

-Y con la sangre sucia- dijo Draco suspirando- nunca se separaran e?

-No...

-Bien Weasley, puedo hacer que traigan todas tus cosas a esta habitación, después de todo, no creo que sean muchas- dijo con indiferencia.

-Muy gracioso.- Draco sonrió.

Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Aunque con poco gusto acepto tu oferta, supongo que podría hacer el esfuerzo de trasladarme aquí.

-Sí, seguro que no tienes nada de ganas, siento mucho haberte metido YO a ti en todo esto.

-Sí, aun no se como me deje convencer- dijo tumbándose en la cama, dando rápidos botes.

-Weasley, recuerda que ahora eres una señorita. Acaso te imaginas a mi madre dando saltos de la cama?

-Por que siempre pones a tu madre como ejemplo?

-Por que mi madre es una dama muy bien educada, y es su ejemplo el que quiero que sigas- Ginny se apoyó en los codos.

-Dices que quieres que sea como tu madre?- Draco la miró con malos ojos- no tendrás algún tipo de fantasía infantil que debas contarme- Draco abrió la boca horrorizado.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Tranquilo Draco, puedes contármelo, no pasa nada.

-Mira Weasley, aquí el que manda- miró como Ginny negaba con la cabeza- no me estás escuchando!

-Debes llamarme Ginny- Draco se situó delante de ella en dos zancadas.

-Escúchame Weasley- dijo marcando el apellido- no me toques las narices entendido?

-Claro Draco.- Draco se apartó a regañadientes.

-Ordenare que traigan tus cosas- dijo alejándose.- Nos vemos mañana.

-A que hora se desayuna?

-Baja cuando quieras, siempre que sea antes de las doce.

-A que hora bajas tu?

-A la que me de la gana.

-Mas o menos?- Draco la miró cansino.

-Me voy a dormir Ginny.

-Seguro que eres de esas personas aburridas que se levantan a las seis y se acuestan a las tres.- Draco sonrió.

-Acaso lo has dudado?- Ginny le sacó la lengua.

Draco sonrió con cinismo y salió de la habitación.

**Opiniones! Os ha gustado? Weno, decidme si os gusto y si eso lo continuo, xk personalmente me lo pase muy bien escribiendolo jeje. Weno 1bsote mu gordo.**

**  
Igni**

****

**_Si luchas puedes perder, si no luchas ya has perdido_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Bueno, empiezo: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! se que he tardado años en actualizar pero os voy a decir xk: Se me rompió el ordenador! sí, en verano, todos mis capitulos, mis fics, mis ideas, a la basura. Al principio pense en reescribirlo, xro ya tuve que reescribir una vez un cap y lo pase fatal, así que deseche la idea. **

**Bueno... no pude llevarlo a k me lo vieran xk me iba de viaje, cuando volvi nos dijeron que estaba completamente muerto, así que lo llebamos a k le sacasen la memoria, y me lo trajeron el jueves pasado. Cuando volvi a ver mis cosas... aisshhh, que emoción. Se que muxas pensareis: Buah! seguro que es una escusa para que no la regañemos... xro es verdad!  
Lo weno de esto es que e aprendido a hacer copias de mis cosas así que espero que no vuelva a pasar. **

**Otra cosa: muxisimas gracias x vuestros reviews... 35! que pasada! muchas gracias, me animan un monton a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos a tods los que me dejasteis uno!  
**

**X cierto, seguramente direis Y? pero mañana es mi cumpleñaos! ejejejej.**

Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa del comedor de Draco, mantenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano al tiempo que jugueteaba con una cuchara. Volvió a mirar el reloj de la habitación, ya eran las 12.30 de la mañana, y Draco no daba señales de vida.

Se había levantado a las 8 para dar buena impresión, y se había pasado las tres horas y media desayunando. Un elfo apareció para quitarle un plato.

-Oye, sabes donde esta Draco.

-El señor Malfoy aun duerme señorita.

-Sí, eso ya lo doy por sentado, pero a que hora suele levantarse.

-Depende del día, si no tiene nada que hacer- miró el reloj de la pared- sobre las dos o algo así- (Draco es cmo yo) Ginny palideció.

-Las dos?- el elfo se asustó.

-Sí, señorita, lamento haberla defraudado.-dijo con los ojos aguados.

-No no, no pasa nada.- Se levantó y volvió al pasillo de su habitación ayudada por el mapa, ya arrugado por todo el uso que Ginny le daba.

Se plantó delante de la habitación de su "novio" con cara de enfado y abrió la puerta con cuidado y lentitud.

Las tinieblas reinaban allí dentro, no se veía absolutamente nada, todas las cortinas y persianas estaban echadas. Ginny se metió en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella, esperó unos cinco minutos hasta acostumbrarse a tan poca luz, y por fin puso vislumbrar una gran cama. Se acercó de puntillas y se encontró a Draco tumbado de lado, con la sábana hasta la barbilla, acurrucado, con el pelo suelto por la almohada. Ginny sonrió anta la imagen, parecía muy angelical durmiendo.

Le toco una mejilla con un dedo, Draco murmuró algo pero no despertó. Ginny volvió a apretar. Esta vez Draco si abrió los ojos, la miró sin expresar ni una emoción.

-Qué haces aquí Weasley.-susurró con voz dormida.

-Me aburro sola.

-Y por eso has decidido interrumpir mi sueño.

-Ya es tarde.

-No para mi.

-Pero si para el resto de los mortales.

-A mi el resto de los mortales me dan igual.

-Pues mira tu por donde yo soy una des resto de los mortales, y te exijo como novia que me acompañes.

-Como falsa novia.

-Da igual, eras tu el que decía que teníamos que acostumbrarnos a actuar como una pareja.- Draco guardo silencio.

-Sal de mi habitación Weasley, voy a dormir.

Ginny volvió a estirarse ofendida y se preparó para sacarle de la cama a la fuerza cuando se escuchó un rápido traqueteo en el puerta.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo una voz extremadamente chillona.

-Qué!- chilló Draco entre molesto y desesperado porque no le dejaban dormir.

-Son... son sus padres! Están aquí.

Draco saltó de la cama y corrió a la puerta, abriéndola con un brusco movimiento.

-Están aquí?

-Sí señor, el señor y la señora Malfoy se han presentado de improviso y quieren verle enseguida.

Draco cerró la puerta y se volvió, Ginny le miraba con la boca semiabierta, Draco sólo dormía con los calzones.

-Debo... debo vestirme- dijo pensando rápidamente.

-Que mi presencia no te interrumpa- dijo Ginny muy bajito.

-No voy a cambiarme delante tuyo.

-Sólo tienes que ponerte algo por encima.

-Tengo que ducharme. Sal a recibir a mis padres.

-Que? No pienso bajar yo sola.

Draco cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche y se apuntó con ella, al momento apareció sobre él un traje negro, muy parecido a todos los que ya tenía. Draco corrió al baño y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo. Volvió a la habitación sacudiéndose.

-Bien, andando- la agarró de la mano y salió de la habitación arrastrándola con él.

-Le caeré bien a tus padres?

-Por supuesto que no, si no has sido una de las elegidas de mi querida madre...

Llegaron hasta la puerta del comedor, Draco la abrió de un empujón y entró. Sus padres le miraron.

-Hola hijo- dijo su madre.

-Madre, padre.

-Y donde esta tu adorada novia- dijo con sarcasmo, Draco sonrió de mala forma.

-Pues mira por donde que esta aquí mismo-dijo sonriendo vencedor- Ginny entra- dijo sin volverse.

Una tímida Ginny entro en la habitación, Draco la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Su madre miraba a la chica con boca y ojos demasiado abiertos, por un momento olvidando las formas de una dama. Su padre tenía alzadas ambas cejas con expresión de profunda alucinación.

-Una Weasley- dijo su madre ya con la compostura, pero dejando ver un poco su incredulidad y decepción.- No había otra?

-Vosotros me dijiste que buscara un sangre pura, bien, la familia Weasley es tan pura como la Malfoy.

-Pero con algunas diferencias- dijo su padre- como la pasión por los muggles.

-Eso es su padre, aun no sabéis nada de ella y ya la juzgáis.

-Se suficiente- dijo Lucius.

-Bien, pues me da igual lo que sepas- dijo agarrándola más fuerte- yo la quiero y no tenéis nada que decir en contra.

-Pero hijo, que dirán los..

-Me da igual lo que digan los demás, así que ya puedes ir a chillarle al profeta nuestro amor.

-De verdad me crees tan insensible?- Draco alzó sus cejas.

-No tengo una sola duda.- Narcisa no se dio por vencida.

-Además, no ha sido educada para formar parte de nuestra familia.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, te invito a que te quedes en mi casa para que así compruebes lo bien educada que esta.

-Aceptamos tu propuesta Draco- dijo su padre- así veremos de que pasta esta hecha tu nueva novia- dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Esta bien.- Draco miró a Ginny, que miraba a sus padres cortada- Ginny- susurró- sube a mi habitación, ahora voy yo- sin previo aviso le planto un corto beso en los labios y la soltó. Ginny se quedo sin saber que hacer por un momento, pero enseguida recupero la compostura y volvió a salir de la sala.

Draco se volvió hacia sus padres.

-Espero que os sepáis comportar- dijo mirándoles con un dedo acusador- sobre todo tu mama.

-Yo?

-Por supuesto, no quiero preguntas retorcidas e ingeniosas para hacerla sentir mal e inferior. De acuerdo?

-Se como comportarme ante ella.

-No, no sabes, al igual que la abuela, puedes llegar a ser bastante molesta.

-Draco- amenazó su padre- no te pases.

-Sólo dejo las cosas claras.

-No hacen falta- dijo su madre molesta.

-Eso espero, luego vuelvo- se dio la vuelta.

-Draco, vamos a ir a ver a unos amigos, volveremos a la hora de la cena.- Draco se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. Ando con paso rápido hasta su habitación, en donde ya estaba Ginny esperándole.

-Me odian.

-Lo se.

-Por que me has besado?

-Para que me creyeran, aunque no ha surtido mucho efecto por lo que veo.

-Pero, con un besito en la mejilla o..- Draco se acercó a ella.

-Mis padre saben que no soy un puritano, y que me da igual demostrar mi cariño.- Ginny abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir- pero si te incomodan mis actos podemos terminar con todo esto.

-Estas muy cerca.

-Quieres que terminemos con esto?

-No hace falta.

-Bien, pues a la hora de la cena, bajaremos a comer, y tu vas a hablar, no como antes que parecías una estatua.

-Y que querías que dijera, Hola nuevos papi y mami?

-Nada de ironía, al contrario que yo, mi padres crecieron sin ellas, sobre todo mi madre.

-Que gente mas aburrida.- Draco sonrió.

-Pero son terriblemente retorcidos, ya les he amenazado, pero estante preparada para cualquier tipo de pregunta hecha con mala leche.

-Se defenderme.

-No conoces a mi madre, utilizara todos tus momentos débiles para hacer que te tires al suelo llorando y reconozcas que en verdad todo esto es una farsa.

-Bueno, que tengo que hacer ahora.

-Mis padres se han ido a ver a no se quien, volverán a la hora de la cena.

-Entonces que.

-Vamos a comer.-dijo Draco tras un momento de reflexión.

Volvieron al Comedor, sus padres ya se habían ido. Draco se sentó y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, Ginny se sentó y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

Los elfos entraron y dejaron unos platos con ensalada. Draco empezó a comer y Ginny le imitó.

-Temas tabú- dijo Draco mirándola, alzando un dedo- Lado oscuro, mortífagos, guerra- levanto otro dedo-ministerio- levanto tres dedos- Potter.

-Qué pasa con Harry?

-Digamos que mi padre no le tiene mucho apreció. Tampoco Dumbledore. Entendiste?

-Sí.

-Perfecto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ginny se recostó en el sillón.

-Ordenare que lleven tus cosas a mi habitación.

-Y eso?

-Por supuesto no vamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

-Por que?

-Has visto alguna vez una pareja de recién enamorados dormir mas de diez centímetros separados?

-Dormiremos en camas separadas.

-Acaso crees que mi padre no mirara?

-Lo hará?

-Por supuesto.- Ginny le miró pensativa.

-Cuanto mide tu cama.

-Dos con treinta- dijo orgulloso.

-Es más grande que la mía.

-Lo se.

-Esta bien, supongo que entramos los dos sin tocarnos.

-Supones bien.

Ginny asintió mirando al vacío, Draco se quedo pensando.

-Voy a ducharme- dijo Draco mirando su copa.- Luego bajare a decirle a los elfos la cena de esta noche.

-Y yo qué?

-Esta es una casa muy grande, distráete en algo.- Draco se levantó y salió del comedor.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, sacó el mapa del bolsillo de su túnica y miró el nombre de las habitaciones. Draco la había enseñado ayer gran parte de la casa pero no la parte de fuera.

Salió del comedor y luego por la puerta principal.

Hacía buen tiempo, miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la zona de los jardines, Ginny pasó la tarde entera caminando por ahí, a lo lejos veía unas pequeñas cuadras.

Se preguntó quien se encargaría de cuidar las flores, seguramente los elfos no.

Volvió a la casa y con ayuda del mapa volvió a la habitación de Draco, este no estaba allí. Ginny abrió el armario y miró sus cosas ya puestas allí. Entró en el baño, sus jabones y cosas también estaban allí, había dos albornoces blancos, uno para ella y otro de Draco.

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, asomo la cabeza por la del baño, Draco acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Mis padres han vuelto, hay que prepararse.

-Cómo?

-Cámbiate de ropa.

-Pero si ya estoy vestida con ropa elegante.

-Mis padres ya te han visto con esa ropa, debes cambiarte, y ponerte un bonito vestido...mmm... negro.

-Esta bien, entonces voy a cambiarme- dijo dispuesta a darse la vuelta.

-Me retiro.-la corrigió él.

-Me retiro a cambiarme.-contestó Ginny.

-Me retiro a secas.

-Vale.

-Y no olvides mi permiso.

-Con tu permiso me retiro.

-Así esta mejor.

Ginny bufó, se giró y salió de la habitación para entrar a la suya, que estaba en frente.

Como había dicho Draco, se puso un vestido negro con escote de barco y la espalda al aire. Se maquillo y volvió a salir de su habitación para meterse en la de Draco, que estaba sentado escribiendo algo.

-Draco, que me hago en el pelo- Draco la miró alzando una ceja, cerró cuidadosamente la libreta en la que escribía y se acercó a Ginny.

-Date la vuelta- Ginny se dio la vuelta. Draco poso sus manos en el pelo de Ginny, recogiéndolo con una mano y pasándoselo a la otra mechón a mechón. Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando del mini masaje.

Draco cogió la varita y aplicando un hechizo dejo el pelo de Ginny sujeto.

-Perfecta- dijo girándola.

-No le caigo bien a tu madre y tu padre me da miedo.

-Tranquila, somos como cualquier otra familia.

-Claro, no sois nada más que otra familia feliz.

-Más o menos.

Draco sonrió de forma angelical y Ginny le miró desconfiada.

-Mis padres esperan- dijo ofreciéndola el brazo. Ginny se agarró a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta, sus padres ya estaban sentados esperando. Draco le apretó el brazo a Ginny.

-Te acuerdas del orden de los cubiertos.

-Sí, o eso creo.

-Esperemos que sí.

Ginny entró seguida de Draco y se acercó hasta la mesa. Draco se sentó presidiendo la mesa, y Ginny quedo a su derecha, justo enfrente de Narcisa, que estaba al lado de Lucius.

-Y que tal están tus padres y tus numerosos hermanos- dijo Lucius al tiempo que varios elfos entraban por la puerta cargados de servilletas cubiertos y platos.

-Muy bien todos, gracias por preguntar.

Draco comenzó a golpear nervioso los dedos contra el mantel.

-Como están los Zabini- dijo en tono casual.

-Oh muy bien, les vinos el otro día, Blaise tiene muchas ganas de verte- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo Draco pensativo- tengo que hablar con él.

Más elfos entraron llevando consigo el primer plato. Ginny se puso muy nerviosa y miró las tres clases de cucharas que podía usar. Miró de reojo a Draco, que disimuladamente le enseño el cubierto que él mismo había cogido.

Ginny cogió el suyo propio, sonrió satisfecha como si lo hubiera escogido ella sola, y comenzó a comer. Su madre la miraba de reojo, Ginny comía con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz.

-Qué estudios tienes?- dijo su madre. Draco miró a Ginny alzando las cejas.

-Em... no he llegado a hacer unos estudios completos, empecé el de medí maga y el de runas, pero me salí de ambos.

-Por que?- dijo Lucios curioso.

-Em.. bueno...

-Demasiado difíciles?- pregunto su madre. Draco la miró horrorizado.

-O te echaron- pregunto su padre, Draco pasó a mirarle a él horrorizado.

-No me... completaban, no se si me explico.

-Claro que si- dijo Draco.

Su padre miraba fijamente a Ginny, Draco se fijó y carraspeó, su padre le miró extrañado y Draco entrecerró los ojos, Lucius sonrió despectivo y terminó con el primer plato.

Los elfos volvieron a salir y retiraron los platos. Ginny suspiró y volvió a mirar alarmada la larga fila de tenedores y cuchillos, se frotó los ojos y miró a Draco, que la miraba. Los elfos entraron con los segundos platos, llenos de carne.

Su madre se dio perfecta cuenta de que Ginny dudaba con que cubiertos usar, así que la miró con una sonrisita burlona, Ginny lo notó y se arriesgó. Alargó la mano y cogió un cuchillo alargado, miró de reojo a Draco, que medio sonreía, luego alargó la otra mano y la poso sobre un tenedor, oyó la aclaración de voz de Draco y cambió de cubierto, Draco volvía a sonreír, así que comenzó a comer.

Lucius, que también se había dado cuenta, les miraba alternativamente con la boca semi abierta,

Narcisa aun sonreía con malicia.

Todos comenzaron a comer.

Tras terminar, y cuando los elfos recogieron los platos, los padres de Draco se recostaron en los asientos y se dedicaron a mirar a Ginny. Draco captó la incomodidad de esta y se puso nervioso. Ginny miró a Draco, y este, aprovechando que sus padres estaban demasiados ocupados mirándola, le hizo un gesto con la mano, se la llevó a la cabeza en donde dio vueltas al dedo para luego bajar el pulgar. Ginny lo entendió.

-Con todas mis disculpas pido permiso para abandonar la mesa.-Ginny sonrió ante lo bonita que le había quedado la frasecita.

-Que pasa-preguntó Draco.

-Me siento mal.

-Bueno después de todo ya habíamos terminado- Ginny se levantó de su asiento, Draco también lo hizo y se acercó a ella. Ginny le miró.

-Ve a la habitación, ahora luego voy yo- susurró, Ginny asintió. Draco se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Ginny no supo que hacer, cerró los ojos para que sus padres no sospechasen. Draco se separó de ella y sonrió.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny- miró a los padres- con mis disculpas, me retiro.

-Ya te veremos mañana- dijo Lucius.

-Adiós.- dijo Narcisa. Ginny inclinó la cabeza y salió del salón, desde donde fue hasta el cuarto.

Draco se volvió a girar hacia sus padres con expresión enfadada.

-Por que nos miras así?- pregunto su madre- no la hemos dicho nada.-dijo inocente.

-Qué no la habéis dicho nada? Pero si casi la taladráis con la mirada.

-Tampoco la hemos mirado tanto- dijo su padre.

-Qué no?

-No- dijo su padre.

-Prefiero no contestar.

-Draco, se ha equivocado con los cubiertos.

-Mamá, es normal, la sociedad alta tiene como máximo tres cubiertos de cada, tu y tus manías han hecho que esta familia tenga cinco e incluso siete.

-No somos los únicos, los Zabini también tienen siete.

-Sólo en fiestas.

-Apuesto a que ella usa las manos para todo- dijo su padre.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, por ahora se ha comportado perfectamente bien y no hay más que hablar. Me retiro.

-Te vas ya?

-Por supuesto.

-Después de la cena se toma café.

-Tomad vosotros café, y además mamá, sabes perfectamente que yo odio el café.

-Deja que se vaya- dijo su padre- su novia- dijo recalcando la palabra- le estará esperando.- Draco estrechó los ojos y salió de la sala.

Subió hasta su gran habitación y entró, Ginny estaba sentada en el escritorio.

-Cotilleando mis papeles- dijo burlón.

-No.

-Ah, creía.

-Pues no miraba nada- dijo soltando un taco de hojas.

-Seguro que no.

-Te han dicho algo?

-Quienes.

-Tus padres- dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

-Nada interesante.

-Se creen lo nuestro?

-No.

-Genial.

-Ya se lo creerán.-dijo restándole importancia.

Draco se sentó en la cama al tiempo que Ginny se levantaba del escritorio.

-Que hora es- dijo sin mirarla.

-Media noche.- Draco suspiró y se sacó la chaqueta, tirandola al suelo. Luego siguió con la camisa, desabotonando los botones hasta sacársela también. Ginny abrió la boca cuando llevó sus manos a los pantalones.

-Qué haces? - Draco alzó una ceja y afortunadamente equivoco la curiosidad de Ginny por incomodidad.

-No querrás que duerma con el traje,-Ginny abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir- Si no quieres mirar no mires- dijo sacándose el botón del pantalón, Ginny se dio la vuelta.

Escucho como Draco se sacaba los pantalones y se ponía el pijama. Sin darse la vuelta fue al armario y saco un pijama, luego se metió al baño.

Volvió a salir ya cambiaba, Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con los brazos extendidos, tenía unos especie de calzones blancos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca también. Ginny tenía un pijama azul oscuro de pantalón y camiseta de manga corta.

Se acercó a la cama y miró a Draco.

-Mi cama es tu cama- dijo sin mirarla.

-Échate a un lado.

-Vamos a dormir uno en cada esquina?

-No te crear que voy a dormir abrazada a ti- dijo molesta. Draco se echo a la derecha.

-Si mi padre nos pilla será tu culpa.

Ginny se metió y le dio la espalda a Draco, que aun estaba boca arriba.

Tras unos minutos sintió como Draco se removía inquieto.

-Weasley...

-Dime.

-Tu silencio me exaspera.

-No querrás que te cuente un cuento.

-Es la primera vez que estoy en a cama con una chica y no esta pasando nada, es una nueva situación para mi.- Ginny se giró para mirarle.- Cuéntame que tal te va con Potter.

-No me lo menciones.

-Por que.

-Por que... por que...- Draco la miró, Ginny miraba el techo-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- Draco suspiró.

-Tema doloroso?

-Mucho.

-Mmm.

-Bueno y tu que.

-Yo que.

-No se, cuéntame algo de la grandiosa vida del gran Draco Malfoy.

-No hay mucho que contar, soy una persona muy sencilla.

-Sencilla por fuera, tu eres un cabron sádico y retorcido.

-Seguramente.

-Tienes una relación muy rara con tus padres.

-Tu también eres de esa gente que creen que mi padre me encerraba en el armario de la cocina, castigado a decir mil veces que cuando fuera mayor mataría a todos los muggles?

-Eh... bueno... no exactamente.

-Pero formas de ese porcentaje que piensa que tuve una infancia traumática.

-Eh... sí...

-Lo suponía, pues no, yo tuve una infancia feliz, por difícil de creer que sea, es más muy feliz, siempre he tenido todo cuento he querido, y mis padres me han querido.

-Pero parecen muy fríos y distantes.

-Eso es porque no les conoces, a mi tus padres seguramente me parecerían de actitud rara, y sin embargo tu los ves como tus amables y buenos padres.

-No creo que mis padres me hayan criado como a ti los tuyos.

-No hay punto de comparación Weasley. Mi educación ha sido... muy estricta.

-Yo creo que una infancia sin hermanos no es una infancia feliz.

-No me necesito de hermanos para ser feliz, son un estorbo.

-Perdona?

-Si no tienes hermanos es todo para ti, no debes luchar con nadie por bienes o favores.

-No pasa nada por compartir.

-Hay nos diferenciamos, yo no comparto, si algo es mío es sólo mío.

-No compartes con tus amigotes?

-Yo puedo llegar a prestar cosas, pero a compartirlas por igual no. Apuesto a que tus juguetes eran tanto tuyos como de tus miles de hermanos.

-Son seis.

-Demasiados.

-Yo creo- no pudo terminar, de pronto Draco se dio completamente la vuelta y se pego a Ginny en un rápido movimiento, Ginny puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarle, pero Draco se las cogió y se pego más. Luego para colmo paso una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera, poniendo su cara a milímetros de la suya. Ginny fue a gritar en el momento en el que escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría silenciosamente, con un pequeño clic. Se quedo quieta, esperando impaciente. Notaba la sonrisita traviesa de Draco. Escucho claramente como alguien se acercaba a la cama y echaba un vistazo, Ginny se hizo la dormida y espero, al cabo de poco tiempo, la persona volvió a la puerta.

-Estas dormidos?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Creo que sí.

-Cómo?

-Abrazados- escucho un sonido de molestia.

-A lo mejor fingen.

-Pues ve tu a moverles tu.

-Ja- la voz femenina se alejo y la puerta se cerró.

Ginny se quedo un rato quieta por si acaso.

-Te gusta esta posición?- dijo la voz de Draco. Ginny fue a alejarse pero se dio cuenta que Draco al tenia agarrada por las manos y su pierna la atraía sin posibilidad de alejarse.

-Suéltame y quita tu pierna de encima.

-Si yo estoy muy cómodo.

-Pero yo no.

-No te costaría nada dormirte así.

-Por supuesto que sí, y ahora quita- Draco la dejo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dormir finalmente.

-Crees que se va a repetir todas la noches esa incursión?

-Creo que si- murmuró Draco.

Ginny se removió y se dio la vuelta, abrazando la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se dedico a escuchar la respiración de Draco, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más regular, se quedo dormida escuchándola.

Mini flash back

Narcisa Malfoy apoyó la oreja en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Se escuchaban murmullos, apoyó más la cabeza.

-Debería darte vergüenza- Narcisa se alejo de la puerta y miró a su marido altiva.

-A que te refieres querido?- dijo mirándose las uñas.

Lucius se acercó a ella con sonrisita burlona.

-Espiando tras la puerta a tu hijo.

-No le espiaba.

-No?

-No.- se miraron un momento, era una situación tensa.

De pronto Lucius la apartó de su camino y apoyo el mismo la oreja en la puerta.

-Y que... se oye algo...- Narcisa se apoyó también.

-Murmullos... Vamos entra a ver que hacen.

-Siempre tengo que hacer yo las cosas.- dijo mirándola.

-Vamos- dijo sin dejar opción a Lucios a negarse.

**Weno... Os ha gustado! Espero que sí. Espero subir continuacion pronto... espero... xk estoy plagada de examenes, bachiller es HORRIBLE! La semana pasada me tire estudiando todos los dias filosofía para sacar un 4! un 4!podeis creerlo?**

**Weno, ahora contesto los reviews del capitulo pasado, perdonar la ortografía, pero esk kiere terminar cuanto antes con ellos para subir el capitulo.**

**REVIEWS**

**Niv Riddle: **Wola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase xD. Jeejejej, sí, tengo planes para Harry, aun no se bien como hacerle aparecer... xro ya saldra...(sonrisa maliciosa). Vesti a Ginny como primero se me ocurrido jeje. Jaja, cuando hize el cap estube preguntandole a mi madre el orden en k se usaban los cubiertos y no sabia k decirme. espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Sara Meliss**: Ola! weno, me alegro muxo k te gustase, muxas gracias x tu rr. Ya hablamos x el msn, espero k tb te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Shiosan:** Ola! me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap, espero k este tb te guste. creo k este es más largo k el otro( k x cierto fueron unas 7 hojas al microsoft word e? jeje) weno... k tl las reaccionas de papi y mami Malfoy... jeje, como les adoro. son mis idolos (Igni asomo una pancarta de "Love Malfoy's family"). 1bsote.

**Julia chang:** Ola! muxas gracias x tu rr. Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. jejejej, Igni firma autografos! hagan cola! sorry, toy un pokito loca( solo un pokito? me dice esa molesta voz en la cabeza k siempre pretende decirme lo k tengo k hacer... k pesada) jejeje, ya no creo k puediese hacer otro fic en el k no saliese Draco, le kiero demasiado. weno, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**YoseMalfoyFelton:** Ola! Me alegra muxo k te gustase el cap!. Jejeje, sí, Draco es mi pekeño mimado y consentido n este fic. Weno, ire poniendo a Ginny un pokito más fuerte en cada capitulo, así como cogiendo confianza... al final terminaran chillando x toda la casa jejje. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Karen**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. Muxisimas gracias x tu review, espero k este tb te guste. 1bsote.

**ginevramalfoy**: Wola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el primer cap. Te guste este tb? Weno ya me dices... 1bsote.

**KaryMalfoyBlack**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap ( ya me empiezo a rayar poniendo smpre lo mismo... + original Igni, tienes k ser MAS original). Muxisimas gracias x tu rr. Espero k te guste este cap. Tb lees Weasley seras mia no? 1bsote.

**Lili:** Wola! (me gusta tu nick, muy facil de escribir jeje) Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. Muxas gracias x tu rr. Ginny es diminutivo de ginevra? Vaya x Dios, ya lo había visto en algun fic xro yevo desde siempre pensando que era virginia. y k hago ahora,jejeje ya se, vamos a acer como si no hubiese pasado nada y no vuelvo a llamarla virginia xD. Espero que te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Arladiel:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap xD. sí, ejejje, me decidi x continuarlo, como no hacerlo con 35 rr! no me cansare de daros las gracias. Espero k te guste este cap, ya me dices va? 1bsote.

**Anzu Black:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. Muxas gracias x tu review. jeje, yo tb me rei muxo escribiendolo. sí... pobre Ginny, lo que le espera ahí metida. Espero que te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**margara:** Wola! Me alegro muxo que te gustase el primer cap. Tb lees Weasley seras mia no? (Igno NO hace propaganda jijiji). Espero que te guste tb este cap. 1bsote.

**myca**: Ola! jejej, pues menos mal que lo seguiste leyendo no? jejeje, me alegro que te gustase, muxas gracias x tu review. Espero que tb te guste este, ya me dices va?. 1bsote.

**Mury Weasley:** Wola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara el capitulo. Ouch! justo contestando a tu review me he kemado el dedo y he tenido que parar a media contestación. jejeje, pues sí, me decidi a continuar, como no hacerlo con 35 rr! nunca me cansare de daros las gracias jeje. weno, espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**fiosol:** Wola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el primer cap. Me decidi a continuar la historia... aver hasta donde llega, no creo k tanto como la otra no?(esk la otra... ufff, no es larga ni na) WEEEE MADRID! Eres la 2 en ff k conozco de madrid jejeje. Espero que te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**melvinarcissa:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustara. Siento muxo haber trdado tnto en continuar... maldito ordenador grrr, xk se rompio? creo firmemente k esk me odia, pero weno. Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Malfoys red-haired lover:** Ola (creo k tu nick es el k mas trdo en escribir jejej, me encanta.) jiji, sip, decidi continuarlo, despues de tantos rr, como no hacerlo jeje. weno, espero que este cap tb te guste, Ya tengo la idea de unos cuantos caps más. 1bsote.

**zoe simitis**: Wolaa! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap, jaja+ caps+ capc+ caps, weno, yo escribi lo + rapido k puedo y cuando a la inspiracion le da la gana de asomar su linda cabezita, aunk a veces no puedo subir tn rapido como kería( maltido ordenador!). Da k tu rr no sea largo, x lo menos me dejaste uno xD (aunk e de reconocer k adoro los rr largos). Espero k te guste tb este cap. 1bsote.

**leodyn:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase, jejej, a Pretty Woman? No lo habia pensado xro es verdad jeje. weno, espero k te guste este cap, ya me dices va? 1bsote.

** DragonaDeMalaFe:** Ola! he escrito bien tu nick? jo como me ha costado jejeje, me encanta. Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. siento muxo haber tardado tnto en actualizar, espero k te guste la continuacion. 1bsote.

**Anyuly**: Ola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado el cap. Ya pondre como Ginny ha llegado asta esa situación, aun no se muy bien como, pero llegara( sonrisa maliciosa) jejej. weno, espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** Wola! Me alegro muxisimo k te haya gustado el primer cap. Muxisimas gracias x tu rr. Siento muxo haber tardado tanto en subir continuacion (maldito ordenador). Espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**abin:** Ola! k tl? Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. jejeje, me decidi a continuarlo, como no hacerlo con 35 revies! no me canso de daros las gracias a todas! jejeje, me lo pase genial escribiendo las clases de Draco y Ginny, personalmente me parecen muy divertidas y parece ser k os gustaron xD. weno, espero k te guste este cap, ya me dices va? 1bsote.

**Ladymoon**: Wola! Me alegro muxisimo k te gustase el cap. jejeje, adoro a la madre de Draco (se nota?) weno en verdad adoro a toda la familia (Igni saca una pancarta de "Love Malfoy's family). Pero tngo una vision muy especial de Lucius y Narcisa. A cada cap Ginny ira cogiendo mas confianza, perdiendo la timidez... al final terminaran gritando x toda la casa ejejje. weno, espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Paulina Malfoy**: Hola! Me alegro muxo k te haya gustado mi cap. jejej, decidi continuarlo, como no hacerlo con tantos rr jejeje. No me canso de agradeceros a todas x ellos. jejeje, a mi tb me gustan los caps laaaargos, espero k este sea lo suficiente. Creo k no tarde exactamente en subir que en decir veritaserum, pero fue la culpa del mugroso de mi ordenador! xk decidio romperse sin pedirme permiso? k malo k es.. espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Veruka**: Ola! adoro a Draco, se nota no? jejejeje, k OTRO motivo puede haber? jejeje, aun creo k ni yo misma se cual puede ser. weno, espero k te guste este cap, muxas gracias x tu rr. 1bsote.

**Taeko:** Ola! siento muxisimo haber tardado tanto(maldito ordenador). ejejjeje, WOW WOW(me encantan los comentarios de Ginny jiji). Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap, espero k este tb te guste.

**daftsilver**: Ola! siento muxisimo haber tardado tnto en subir... soy una mala persona( maldito ordenador grrrr). Me alegro muxo kte gustase el primer cap. yo adoro los D/G, nose... me atraen como la luz a las polillas jeje. k tal las reaciones de papi y mami Malfoy? jejeej, les adoro... espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**ayane:** Ola! me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap, k tal la reaccion de los padres de Draco? jjeje. Cómo si no fuera muggle? esk ginny no es muggle, la pinto como una patosa ejejje. k mala soy con ella. weno, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**pattyweasley1990**: Ola!Me alegro muxo k te gustase, espero k este cap tb te guste, siento muxo haber trdado tnto, 1bsote.

**Janice:** Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el cap. jejeje, solo x venganza y dinero... x ahora... (sonrisa maliciosa), espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Carmele: **Ola! Me alegro muxo k te gustase el primer cap. Espero k este cap tb te guste.Siento muxo haber tardado tnto( maldito ordenador grrr) ya ire poniendo a ginny con mas confianza a cada cap, no problem, lo k pasa esk ahora sta como... cortada, la adoro, la toy poniendo un poco patosa en este fic pero... la adoro de todas formas. tb adoro a Draco, es el malo mas malo de todos los malos! y ad+ me encanta ponerle de malote( se me cae la baba). Mandame otro rr y me dices k te parecio va? 1bsote.

**elena**: Ola! Me alegro muxo dk te gustase el cap, sineto muxo haber trdado tnto en subir continuacion. Espero k tb leas la continuacion, aunk con lo k e trdado en subir, ya os habreis olvidado todas d mi fic jejjeje. uish, se me suben los colores, me alegro muxo k te guste mi forma de escribir. 1bsote.

**kandelaski:** Ola!Me alegro muxo k te gustase, jajaja, yo tb adoro a Draco malote, en verdad le adoro de todas las formas jejje. weno, espero k ste cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**tomoyosita:** Ola! ya el ultimo rr en contestar, tengo los dedos entumecidos jejeje. me alegro muxo kt e gustase el cap, espero k ste tb te guste. 1bsote.

**Ya estan todos? creo k si, aishh mis dedos... k trabajo les doy jejje. weno, espero vuestros reviews. Ahora me voy a estudiar un rato... filosofía como no...jejejej. 1bsote! **

_**El recuerdo es el único paraiso del cual no podemos ser expulsados **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Weno, espero no haber tardado mucho, termine hace nada la evaluacion (TODAS APROBADAS!) así que supongo que no tardare mucho en subir otro capitulo, además ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir con las vacaciones de navidad(xD). Además ya tengo bastante echo del proximo capitulo.  
**

**Una cosa, segun he visto ff ha prohivido contestar a los reviews en el propio capitulo, le ha pasado a alguien que le hayan quitado el fic? O sólo comprueban las historias inglesas?**

**Weno, no se que más decir, acabo de llegar de mi primera clase de conducir y aun estoy un poco asustada (jejejejej), no os entretengo más. **

Ginny se removió en la cama y puso un brazo sobre su cara. Bostezó. Se froto los ojos y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran las diez de la mañana. Miró hacia el otro lado, Draco estaba acostado de lado, en dirección hacia ella. Tenía la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada y los brazos por debajo de esta.

Ginny se acercó a él muy lentamente. Se situó a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Con sonrisa picara sopló en la nariz de Draco. Este arrugo la nariz pero no se despertó. Ginny volvió a soplar, Draco saco una mano de debajo de la almohada y se froto la nariz.

Ginny soplo un poco más fuerte y Draco ya si que se despertó. Abrió los ojos con pereza, mirando a Ginny cansado.

-Que hora es- musito.

-Las diez.

Draco se dio la vuelta y continuo con su tarea de hibernar.

Ginny se alzó un poco y paso un brazo por encima suyo, apoyándolo delante de él para así poder verle la cara.

-Porque no bajamos a desayunar- Draco ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-Por favor Weasley, te lo pido por favor y yo jamás pido nada por favor. Déjame dormir un rato más.

-Pero yo ya no tengo sueño y me aburro.

-Luego te juro que hacemos lo que tu más quiera.

-Lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que se te ocurra. Y ahora, por favor, déjame dormir.

Ginny sonrió y salió de la cama.

Se metió en el baño.

Miró a la encimera, dorada, con el lavamanos de mármol blanco. Adoraba ese baño. Abrió el agua caliente de la bañera y esperó a que se llenara mientras se sonreía en el espejo.

Había una pequeña estantería a la izquierda que tenía varias cosas suyas, Draco había mandado a sus elfos comprar todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Ginny se fijo en que los objetos de Draco eran pocos, se limitaban a su cepillo de dientes con su pasta, un cepillo, un bote de gomina que ya no usaba y una crema.

Ginny se metió en la bañera y se tumbo, relajándose.

Sí... sin duda adoraba esa casa. Después de todo la decisión de ir allí no había sido tan mala, el único problema residía en el echo de que tendría que enfrentarse a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy durante un tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Ginny abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró a Draco con los ojos casi cerrados por la luz, el pelo cayéndole por delante de la cara y una sonrisa pícara. Traía tan solo unos calzones blancos.

-AAAAA! FUERA!- gritó Ginny tapándose, aunque la espuma de seguro la tapaba bien.

Draco rió y volvió a salir.

Ginny se quedo unos momento tratando de normalizar su respiración, con la mano bajo el cuello. Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había pasado su rostro reflejó una mueca de furia. Salió de la bañera y se puso un albornoz blanco que ignoró si era de ella o de Draco.

Salió del baño, la habitación seguía en penumbras. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con la cara aplastada contra la almohada.

Ginny subió de rodillas a la cama.

-Tu...- susurró. Noto como Draco temblaba, seguramente de la risa.- Eres un... mírame!- Draco siguió temblando cual flan.

Ginny le empujo de un hombro, girándole.

-No te atrevas a entrar en el baño cuando yo me ducho- Draco la sonreía abiertamente.

-Pero Ginny, mi amor, ese baño también es el mío.

-Me da igual!- gritó apuntándole con un dedo- ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.

-Lo haré las veces que quiera.

-Pero... pero... – Draco seguía sonriendo- lo has hecho aposta! Sólo para verme desnuda, para molestarme.

-Oh sí. Lastima la espuma.

A Ginny le entró un tic en el ojo, ese chico era un... un...brrr. Se levantó de la cama y atravesó la habitación, abrió el armario bruscamente, cogió lo primero que pillo y volvió a meterse en el baño, sólo que esa vez se aseguró de echar el cerrojo.

Movimiento estúpido sin duda ya que él tenía una bonita varita que podría utilizar en cualquier momento.

Se vistió con una mueca de enfado, se puso unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca. Se peinó mirándose en el espejo. Cuando terminó tiro el cepillo contra el suelo.

-Maldito Malfoy.- miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que romper, sonrió como una loca y cogió un pintalabios del estante. Se inclino sobre el lava manos y con firmes trazos escribió una frase en el espejo.

"Draco Malfoy es un cerdo", sonrió satisfecha y dejo el pintalabios donde estaba.

Salió sonriente del baño, Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, aun sólo con los calzones.

Ginny le miró y le adelantó, sentándose en el escritorio para mirarse las uñas.

-Cuando quieras bajamos a desayunar.

Draco la miró con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sólo espera que me duche y me vista.

-Claro.

Draco cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño. Ginny esperó ansiosa que Draco saliera y la gritaba, y entonces Ginny le sonreiría y le diría una frase que le dejaría muy mal.

Pero en vez de gritos escucho una fuerte risa, Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Por dios Weasley, no puedes ser un poco menos original? Jajaja- volvió a meterse en el baño.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-Imbécil!- Sólo escuchó la risa de Draco.

Ginny escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha, ojeo por encima los papeles de Malfoy, no había nada interesante. Miró al puerta del baño.

Por un momento pensó en entrar en el baño para vengarse, pero se le ocurrió que Draco ya estaría preparado. Se decidió a esperar a otro día para hacerlo.

-Sí... dentro de poco entraré en el baño cuando estés tu... a ver quien de los dos grita más- susurró sonriendo.

Esperó aburrida hasta que salió Draco del baño, más fresco que una lechuguita.

-Ya estoy cariño- dijo Draco- vamos?- le ofreció el brazo.

-Claro pimpollín mío- dijo agarrándose de su brazo.

-La cena de ayer fue un tanto... patética- dejo caer Draco sobre el aire, mientras andaban.

-Me puse nerviosa.

-El nerviosismo es una debilidad.

-Son tus padres... me han cogido manía.

Draco paró frente a la puerta del comedor, empujo y entró, con Ginny a su lado. Sus padres estaban inclinados juntos, sin duda cuchicheando.

-Hola- dijo Draco.

-Hola Draco- dijo su padre- ven y siéntate con tu novia.-dijo con notas de ironía.

Draco se sentó con Ginny a su lado.

-Dormisteis bien?

-Sí, aunque esta casa es algo más calurosa que la nuestra.

Ginny desayuno tranquila, no había tantos cubiertos y la familia aun estaba algo dormida así que no hubo muchos problemas.

Cuando terminaron Narcisa tomo la palabra.

-Tu padre y yo vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas.- Draco asintió- volveremos a la hora de comer.

-Que vais a comprar?- Lucius miró a Ginny.

-Cosas sin importancia- dijo levantándose.

Narcisa también se levanto y Draco y Ginny les imitaron.

-Os acompaño a la puerta- dijo Draco.- Ginny, ahora te veo.

Ginny asintió y salió de la sala. Cerró tras ella la puerta. Miró a ambos lados sin saber que hacer, una casa tan grande... sacó el mapa de su bolsillo y lo miró, a decir verdad, tan sólo había estado en la cocina, el "salón negro" y en la habitación. Miró el resto de las habitaciones.

"Salón rojo", "Salón azul"... todos los salones tenían el nombre de un color, se anoto mentalmente preguntarle más tarde a Draco el porque.

En el mapa estaba reflejado un puntito rojo que la representaba, el salón más cercano era el azul. Se dirigió hacia él decidida.

Draco le había dicho que podía ir a cualquier parte de la casa. Se entretuvo mirando el mapa al tiempo que andaba, abrió la boca alucinada, dos bibliotecas! Dos bibliotecas para un solo chico que ni siquiera llegaba a los veinte añitos.

Llegó al "salón azul", la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, no había absolutamente nada azul a la vista.

Entró y miró a su alrededor, era muy parecida al "salón negro", sofás, estanterías, chimenea y ... una pecera. Una pecera? Ginny atravesó la habitación y contempló la inmensa pecera, los peces eran como pequeñas maravillas. Ginny se inclinó y miró a un pez con una cola roja preciosa. Golpeo el cristal dos veces con el dedo, por un momento tuvo la impresión de que el pez la miraba. Volvió a golpear, el pez la ignoro completamente.

-Que haces?-Ginny se giró, Draco la miraba desde la puerta.

-Tienes peces...

Draco se acercó a ella.

-No...- dijo mirando la pecera, Ginny le miró preocupada por su tono de voz- son... son... peces? Le dije que me diera tortugas!- dijo mirando a Ginny escandalizado.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-Muy gracioso.

-Debería cambiarles ya el agua..- murmuró Draco más para si mismo que para ella.

-Les cambias tu?

-No voy a permitir que los elfos metan sus sucias manos en el agua.

-Pero podrías hacerlo con magia.

Draco miró a Ginny con una leve sonrisa.

-Me gusta distraerme con mis pececitos.

Ginny les miró.

-Son muy monos.

-Son más que monos, me costaron una fortuna. Ese..- dijo señalando un pez amarillo que se pavoneaba delante de los otros- fue el más caro, me lo trajeron de Australia.

-Cuánto te costo.

-Mejor no te lo digo.

Ginny asintió, Draco abrió la tapa, todos los peces subieron a la superficie, Draco metió los dedos y los peces le dieron besitos.

-Hola mis gorditos...- dijo feliz.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Necesitas salir más- Draco la miró divertido y volvió a cerrar la tapa.

-Ya os cambiare de agua más tarde.- se volvió a Ginny.

-Porqué les pones los nombres de colores a los salones?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Para distinguirlos.

-Distinguirlos? No lo entiendo, no hay nada azul en este salón.

-Que tu no las hayas visto no significa que no las haya.

-Explícamelo.

-En el salón negro, los sofás son negros, en el salón azul, hay dos jarrones que me regalo mi tía azules, en el salón rojo hay una alfombra preciosa roja.

Ginny miró el mapa.

-Y el blanco?-Draco la miró pensativa.

-Ese es porque entra mucha luz.- dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Ósea que los has llamado como te ha dado la gana. Que estupidez...

-No te metas con mis salones Weasley.

-Y tienes dos bibliotecas.

-Las adoro, llenitas de libros.

-Y un despacho, y un gimnasio, y una sala de música, y una..

-Se que hay en mi casa.

-No se porque, me siento bien diciéndolo.

-Lo comprendo.

Ginny miró el mapa.

-Bueno... ahora voy a ir al "salón rojo".

-Vas a hacer un tour?

-Sí.

-El otro día te enseñe mi casa.

-Ya pero... no es lo mismo... aun no e visto ni la piscina ni las cuadras aunque los jardines si que los vi.

-Preciosos verdad?.

-Quíen los cuida?

-Una chica que viene cada dos días.-dijo sonriendo de forma extraña, Ginny asintió y volvió a mirar el mapa.

-Tienes un jardín rosa, otro amarillo y otro verde.

-Sí.

Ginny sonrió.

-Y bien, cual es la macabra forma de clasificación de ellos.

-Si te sorprendieron los salones mejor no te digo la de los jardines.- dijo sentándose en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de Ginny.

-Estas como una cabra.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Que clasifique mis jardines de formas que tu pequeño y simple cerebro no entienda no significa que este loco.-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Como una cabra.

Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto...Cuánto quieres?.-Ginny entendió a la perfección que le preguntaba. Ginny se sentó en el sofá de al lado.

-Quiero 1000 galleons-(la verdad ni yo se si eso es muxo o poco).

Draco sonrió, pícaro.

-Echo.- Ginny le miró nerviosa.

-He pedido muy poco?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Cómo?

-Te quedaras sin saber si pediste mucho, poco, o algo normal.

-Eso no es justo.

-El mundo no es justo.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y bostezo.

-Weasley por dios ponte la mano, no seas tan vulgar.

Ginny le miró sonriente.

-No soy vulgar, soy única.

-En eso tienes razón.

Draco se levantó del sillón y se sentó a su lado, Ginny se separó un poco.

-Que haces?

-Una prueba.

-Qué?- Draco se acercó a ella de sopetón, poniendo su nariz a dos centímetros de la suya.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó.

-Ginny eres mi novia.

-Pero es una farsa.

-Una farsa que la gente se tiene que creer, si me acerco y te alejas la gente pensara que no somos pareja.

-Pero ahora no hay nadie delante.

-Hay que practicar. Ven acércate.

Ginny volvió a ponerse recta, mirando al frente, por lo que la nariz de Draco le rozaba la mejilla.

-No te pongas tensa... respira...- Ginny cerró los ojos, inspirar... expirar... Draco se acercó más y la acarició con la nariz- Imagínate que no soy yo, que soy una persona a la que quieres.

Ginny asintió, Draco puso una mano al otro lado del cuerpo de Ginny para inclinarse más sobre ella.

Le dio un beso en el cuello, Ginny se estremeció.

Draco le puso la mano en la mejilla y le giró la cara con suavidad, Ginny abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que llegaría a tener tan cerca a Draco Malfoy.

-Shhh, vuelves a ponerte nerviosa. Cierra los ojos- susurró. Ginny le hizo caso. Sentía a Draco cerquísima, y lo peor es que no sabía que estaba haciendo. Draco la miraba sonriendo. La beso en los labios. Ginny abrió los ojos y pudo verle hay delante, con los ojos cerrados, besándola a ella. Draco se paró y la miró divertido.

-Vamos a tener que practicar.

-Qué?- musitó.

-No sabes besar..

-Qué?- dijo aun medio atontaba por la cercanía de los labios de Malfoy.

-Te he besado yo, tu eres como una estatua.

-Es que... no me has dejado tiempo.

Draco se mordisqueo el labio inferior y volvió a acercarse para besarla. Ginny volvió a derretirse, pero decidió actuar, giró un poco la cabeza para besarle el labio inferior a Draco, este la cogió por la nuca y la acercó a él.

-Draco!- Ginny se despegó de Draco y miró a la puerta, Narcisa les miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-Mamá, ya volvisteis?-dijo como si su acabase de pillarle pelando mandarinas.

-No tenían lo que queríamos- dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Ya veo- dijo levantándose. Ginny se quedo mirando alucinada a Draco- Le diré a los elfos que preparen ya la comida.

-Voy con tu padre- siseo dándose la vuelta.

-Que la pasa?- preguntó Ginny.

-No le ha hecho mucha gracia encontrarme besándote.

-Porque?

-Es mi madre, acaso tu madre se quedaría normal si te encontrase besándote con un enemigo de la escuela?

-Ni que yo fuese un gran peligro.

-Eres muy cercana a Potter, mis padres siempre van a ver eso como una amenaza.

-Pues vaya.-Draco la miró un momento.

-Voy a las cocina, ve al comedor dentro de diez minutos.

-Sin ti?

-Sin mi, diez minutos- dijo saliendo.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, los cuadros la miraban recelosos. Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Miran algo caballeros?- los cuadros la miraron indignados y bufaron.

Ginny se levantó y salió de la habitación, con ayuda de su pobre mapa llegó hasta la puerta del comedor.

Posó los nudillos en la madera pero se lo repensó, era la NOVIA de Malfoy, la, por así decirlo, señora de la casa. Se infló y entro en el comedor, como si fuese una reina. Pero al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Narcisa Malfoy se desinfló.

Miró la sala, no había nadie más que ellas dos, Narcisa estaba mirando por una ventana, pero al entrar Ginny la miró.

Ginny tragó saliva, y comenzó a notar como una frío sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

Narcisa se acercó a ella, con pasos muy lentos, con su majestuoso vestido azul, su majestuoso pelo recogido en un elegante moño que nadie podría ni siquiera llegar a imitar y su majestuoso pose.

-Así que la menor de los Weasley.-Ginny asintió, Narcisa se paró a pocos metros de ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No se exactamente como es que tu y mi hijo estáis juntos, querida, pero se que ocultáis algo.

-Perdón?- dijo Ginny tras unos segundos.

-No me creas estúpida, Ginny- dijo el nombre despectivo- me han criado muy bien y conozco muy bien a mi hijo.

Ginny abrió la boca.

-No se que tenéis entre vosotros, pero te aviso- dijo extendiendo el dedo hacia ella- como hagas daño a mi hijo o dañes la reputación de mi familia, no habrá hermanos ni nada que te proteja de lo que te haré.- Ginny pestañeo- y no lo dudes, tengo muchas formas de vengarme, cada forma peor que la otra.

La puerta se abrió, Draco entró en la sala.

-Mamá?

-Hola Draco.

-De que hablabais?

-Nada, cosas de mujeres- dijo Narcisa mirando a Ginny, que no podía ni siquiera respirar aun.

Draco se acercó hasta Ginny, que le miró.

-Estas bien?- susurró.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando Lucius.

-Me he perdido algo?- Narcisa sonrió.

-La fiesta acaba de empezar.

-Mamá!

-Qué? No he dicho nada.

Lucius sonrió.

Se sentaron a la mesa.

Lucius apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y se dedicó a mirar a Ginny. Narcisa la miraba también, pero recostada en la silla.

Draco suspiró y vio como Ginny se agitaba, nerviosa. Ginny le miró.

-Y cómo..- empezó a decir a sus padres.

-Pasado mañana los Zabini dan una fiesta- dijo su madre mirando aun a Ginny.

-Pasado mañana? Blaise no me ha dicho nada.

-Creo que hablas menos con él ahora... que tienes novia.

-Esta bien, iremos- dijo mirando a Ginny, que sólo asintió.

-Será digno de ver- susurró Lucius, Narcisa puso una mano delante de su boca mientras de reía.

Draco los fulmino con la mirada.

Entraron los elfos con los platos. Quizás fuese por el motivo de que Ginny estaba distraída, pero no se confundió ni una vez con los cubiertos, hablando de cosas sin importancia la cena paso volando.

Al terminar, Draco se levanto y despidiéndose de sus padres, cogió a Ginny y se la llevó fuera del comedor, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sin soltarla la medio arrastró hasta su habitación, luego, soltándola, la miró.

-Que pasa? No has dicho nada.

-Es que, ha sido tu madre, me ha estado amenazando antes de comer.

-Que mi madre que?

-Sí, creo que se huele algo, me ha dicho que si te hago algo que me va a hacer nose que.

-Bueno... vamos a tener que esforzarnos más entonces, la fiesta de los Blaise de pasado mañana será perfecta para dejar las cosas claras.-dijo pensativo.

-De eso quería hablarte.

-Que.

-Yo... bueno... que tipo de fiesta es?

-Ya sabes, traje largo, tentempiés, baile.

-Ese es el punto, que tipo de bailes?

-Qué insinúas? Sabes bailar no?

-Bueno... se bailar el típico baile de salón, pero no los demás.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-No sabes bailar pues.

-Sí que se! Pero no muy bien.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, yo que pensaba que todas las chicas sabíais bailar.

-Se bailar, además yo no voy tanto a fiestas como tu.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, mañana te enseño a bailar.

Ginny asintió, sonrojada. Draco la miró de arriba abajo.

-No tienes traje.

-Sí que tengo, me compraste unos cuantos.

-Pero esos no eran de fiesta. Voy a llamar a mi costurera.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa a cotillear los papeles de Draco, como hacía siempre que se quedaba sola.

No entendía nada de lo que ponía en ellos.

Tras unos minutos volvió a entrar Draco, acompañado de una mujer rubia de aspecto severo.

-Ella es- dijo señalándola.

La mujer hizo aparecer un biombo y una mesa con telas alfileres y cosas así.

-Necesito que se quite la ropa.

Ginny miró a Draco que sonreía.

-Em.. puedes irte... amor.

-No cariño, quiero ver como te queda.- sonrió malicioso.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, pero se metió tras el biombo y se quito la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior.

-Señor, de que color lo quiere.

-Mmm, azul oscuro, de esos que se van oscureciéndose hacia abajo.

Ella asintió y saco una tela, Ginny asomó la cabeza tras el biombo.

-Em...

-Salga señorita por favor.

-Em...- Draco sonreía como nunca.- Es que... hace frío.

La costurera pestañeo dos veces y miró a Draco.

-Hay algún problema?

-Es muy vergonzosa- dijo Draco.

Ginny alargó la mano y cogió la tela azul, enrollándose en ella salió.

-Ya esta.

La costurera comenzó a trabajar, con ayuda de varita y alfileres.

-Lo quiere con mangas o sin ellas.

-Con- dijo Ginny.

-Sin mangas por favor- dijo Draco, que no dejaba de mirar a Ginny.

Ginny le miró fastidiada y dejo pasar el asunto, cada vez que preguntaba algo contestaba Draco.

Tardaron dos horas en terminarlo completamente.

En cuando se fue, Ginny se tumbo en la cama. Draco colgó el vestido en el armario y se volvió a Ginny.

-Cansada?

-Sí.

-No ha sido para tanto. Además te ha quedado un traje precioso.

-La próxima vez te quedas tu en ropa interior y yo mirare.

-No seas tan tímida amor- dijo tumbándose a su lado.

-Malfoy, cuidado con mi paciencia, tiene un límite.

Draco se giró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.

-En el fondo me quieres.

-Creo que te crees demasiada cosa.

Se quedaron unos segundos e silencio.

-No me puedo creer que no sepas bailar.

Ginny giró los ojos y se levanto.

-Que si se bailar.

-Claaaaro- dijo cansando las manos tras la cabeza para levantarla algo más.

-Eres exasperante Draco.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el salón azul, al único al que sabia llegar sin perderse.

Se tumbo en el sofá y miro a su alrededor, cogió una revista de una mesita cercana y la hojeo.

Tiró la revista contra la pared al leer un articulo que empezaba con: Harry Potter, el famoso auror ha...

Se dio la vuelta y decidió que lo mejor en esos momento sería una siesta.

Draco entró en el salón azul, para cambiar el agua al acuario, su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginny tumbada en el sofá.

Con un movimiento de varita cambio el agua al acuario. Se fijo en una revista tirada en el suelo, la cogió y leyó el articulo por el que estaba abierto, miró a Ginny con una ceja alzada, algo se traía con el Potter, y él iba a descubrirlo.

Se acercó a ella, era la hora de cenar y estaba profundamente dormida. Negó con la cabeza y suspirando la cogió en brazos. La llevo hasta la habitación en donde la tumbo en la cama y tras mirarla unos segundos salió hacia el comedor.

-Y tu novia hijo- pregunto su padre.

-Esta indispuesta.

-La ha entrado miedo- dijo su madre.

-Mama por favor, déjalo ya quieres.

-Sólo la estoy probando, para ver si es suficiente buena para ti.

-Ya, pero no eres tu la que decide quien es bueno para mi, soy yo el que lo decide.

-Sólo actuamos por tu bien hijo-dijo su padre.

-Claro.

-Iréis a la fiesta de los Zabini no?

-Cómo ya dije antes, sí.

-Crees que tu novia..

-Porque ya estáis contra ella?

Sus padres le miraron ofendidos.

-No estamos contra ella- dijo su madre.

-Estamos aprendiendo a quererla-dijo su padre.

Draco le miró negando con la cabeza.

-Sois de lo que no hay...- volvió a su comida- no me extrañaría que saliera corriendo.- Sus padres sonrieron mirándose. Draco les miró como retándoles a que dijeran algo, pero ellos se limitaron a mirarle con sonrisa inocente pero con los ojos demostrando lo opuesto.

Terminaron de cenar en no mucho tiempo.

Draco volvió a la habitación, Ginny seguía dormida, se quitó la ropa quedándose solo en calzones y se tumo a su lado.

Ginny le estaba dando la espalda. Se pego a ella algo más.

-Ginny... estas dormida...- la respiración de Ginny continuo igual de profunda. Draco miró un momento hacia la puerta de la habitación, lo más probable es que sus padres volvieran a hacer otra pequeña excursión así que abrazó por la cintura a Ginny y con la cara entre su pelo pelirrojo se quedo dormido.

**Weno, en un principio no iba a contestar reviews, pero como soy una terca cabezota contestare algunos (si SaraMeliss, voy a contestar algunos xD, no t enfads cnmigo). Si ff decide quitarme el fic... espero que no. Así que voy a contestar a preguntas y cosas así, los voy a contestar de la forma más disimulada posible.  
**

**Así que MUCHAS gracias a leodyn, Niv Riddle (jejejeje, pronto pronto saldra Harry...), Mury Weasley ( me alegro muxo k te gustara, y no, Weasley seras mia aun no ha acabado(aunk falta poco...snifff)), zoe simitis (jejeje, me encantan los padres de Draco, y tb adoro al propio Draco... tb se me cae la baba jejejeje, muxas gracias x tu rr, muy largo, como a mi me gustan jijiji), kandelaski, Ladymoon, tomoyosweetvoice(jo con el nick), Taeko, Yose-malfoy-Felton(uy, me e puesto roja con tu rr, muxas gracias, bss), Minakina Tachimoto, Pilika-LastHope(me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic), Malfoys red-haired lover (tu tb haces 1 de bachillaer? otra sufridora como yo jejeje, grax x tu rr), karen, morgana riddle, ginevra-weasley(pronto pronto saldra Harry jejejeje), Emma, a-grench, Aurie(espero acostmbrarme a tu nuevo nick, jaja, otra sufridora cmo yo, bachiller es un asco verdad? jejej, grx x tu rr)**** ayane, Dark-Sly, Meichen-Chan, margara, Utena-puchiko-nyu(madre mia k nick jejejeje), Lucia-Dark, daftsilver, Javi-Weasley, noris (la de fics k puedo tener yo x ai escondidos... algun dia saldran a la luz, grax x tu rr), SaRiLoKa, Mari, sakipotter, Hitomi Felton- Zaira Malfoy (ya me voy acostumbrando a tu cmbio de nick), Lenne, Yayai.**

**Weno, creo k ya estais tods. **

**1bsote muy grande.**

**  
Igni **

_**Si unicamente me mirais con los ojos nunca me vereis **_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!**

**Se que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, no volverá a pasar (Igni... no prometas cosas que no sabes si vas a cumplir), intentare que no vuelva a pasar. La causa ha sido... nose, creo que la principal han sido los exámenes, luego también ha estado mi nueva adicción a Naruto (alguien lo ve? Alguien va a ir a la Expomanga?).**

**Otra cosa, probablemente diréis NOOO, pero tengo un nuevo fic, lo que pasa es que no se si subirlo ya que, si ya tardo tanto en actualizar con dos, que pasara cuando tenga tres (Igni asiente pensativa), weno, no os entretengo más.**

Ginny se despertó poco a poco, negándose a abrir aun los ojos, había tenido un sueño bueno y no quería volver a la realidad de nuevo, se fue a remover para cambiar de posición pero se tomo con un pequeño obstáculo, algo la estaba abrazando por la cintura desde atrás. Giró la cabeza y llegó a ver unos pelos rubios.

Con cuidado agarró el brazo de Malfoy e intento levantarlo, pero no consiguió otra cosa que la agarrara más fuerte aun.

Como pudo se dio la vuelta, quedando frente él, estaba tan cerca que si este hubiese tenido, podría haberle contado las pecas.

Draco estaba durmiendo con la boca un poquito abierta, completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Con un dedo, Ginny le apartó el flequillo de la cara y se lo quedo mirando un rato.

Draco, en un momento dado, arrugó la nariz y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando la boca.

Ginny intuía que el momento en que despertara estaba próximo, muy próximo.

Sonrió y se junto aun más a él, consiguiendo casi pegar sus frentes, y cerró los ojos, así cuando Draco despertase la encontraría mirándole y se asustaría... y Ginny por fin tendría el control de la situación, sonrió malvadamente y se preparó. Por fin conseguiría dejar mal a Draco, el chico que siempre la molestaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises de Draco, que la miraba a escasos cinco centímetros de los suyos, por un momento el corazón se le paró del susto. Pego un grito y se alejo de él con la mano en el pecho, apartando el brazo de Draco, que hasta segundos escasos seguía abrazando su cintura.

-Pero que nerviosa eres Weasley.-dijo Draco soñoliento.

-Eres un estúpido.- Dijo Ginny sin mirarle, Draco rió con ganas.

Ginny se levantó de la cama, Draco la miró.

Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose.

-Voy a ducharme- dijo molesta- como se te ocurra entrar- Draco sonrió, Ginny le amenazó apuntándole con un dedo- te mataré.

Draco alzo una ceja.

-En serio?

-No me pongas a prueba Malfoy.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño, con la cabeza bien alta.

Cerró la puerta con llave, aunque era una tontería, Draco entraría cuando quisiera, pero así se sentía algo más segura.

Sin mirar a nada se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Se permitió quedarse bajo el chorro durante más tiempo del que solía, no conseguía despertar del todo. Al cabo de veinte minutos salió y se envolvió en la toalla.

Miró hacia el vater, donde solía dejar su ropa para cambiarse, pero al ver lo que había se quedo congelada... Ahí no había nada, nada, se había olvidado la ropa.

Ginny se maldijo por ser tan torpe y se apoyo en la puerta.

-Draco!- nadie la contestó- Draco!- golpeó la puerta.-Oye?- nadie contestaba.

Miró a su alrededor y abrió un poco la puerta, asomando un ojo por la rendija espió el exterior, no había nadie, Draco no estaba en la cama, armándose de valor salió del baño.

Con una pequeña carrera llegó hasta el armario y cogió lo primero que pillo.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta al volver al baño, pero se quedo congelada por segunda vez en el día al encontrarse a Draco en el camino entre el baño y el armario, mirándola de arriba abajo con sonrisa de tiburón.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ahora vas dando espectáculos por la casa?

-Ginny se ajustó mejor la toalla y apretó la ropa contra ella.

-Yo... em... Se me había olvidado la ropa- avanzó para volver a entrar en el baño, es decir, ando hacia Draco con intención de adelantarlo, pero este retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla, apoyando sus brazos en los marcos laterales de la puerta del baño.

Ginny paro frente a él.

-Déjame pasar.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Que tienes bajo la toalla?- dijo sonriente.

-No seas pervertido Malfoy, y déjame pasar.

-Ginny Weasley oculta un tesoro bajo la toalla. Puedo verlo?

-Ni se te ocurra- siseo Ginny.

-Y quien me lo impide?

Ginny le miró duramente.

-Muestras indicios de convertirte en un maniaco sexual de esos.

Draco parpadeo dos veces.-Si fuera un maniaco sexual te empujaría sobre el lavabo y te...

-Malfoy! No quiero seguir escuchando!.

-No seas tan puritana- dijo como molesto.

-Puritana? Que no me comporte como todas esas chicas que te persiguen no significa que sea puritana.

-Eres una estirada- dijo como si fuera obvio. Ginny suspiró cansada.

-Déjame pasar, estoy cogiendo frío.

-Yo puedo calentarte.

-Malfoy- dijo cogiendo paciencia de la nada.- No lo voy a volver a repetir.

Draco se acercó a ella, por un momento Ginny pensó en lo peor, pero Draco, cuando sólo estaba a dos centímetros de ella, se apartó, dejándola el camino.

Ginny no lo dudo y entró en el baño.

Se vistió rápidamente, y salió, Draco estaba apoyado en la mesa.

-Terminaste?- pregunto sonriente.

-Todo tuyo- dijo sentándose en la cama para peinarse.

Draco se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Ginny miró hacia la puerta y se le iluminaron los ojos. Podría entrar en el baño... como él hizo el otro día.

Se frotó las manos cuando oyó como el grifo se abría.

Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la oreja... sólo se oía el agua caer, que frase más estúpida, que iba a oír sino, Draco no era de esos que cantaban en la ducha no? Ginny sonrió ante la escena de Draco cantando a pleno pulmón mientras se enjabonaba.

Se separó de la puerta y respiró hondo. Apoyó la mano derecha en el pomo y suavemente abrió la puerta. El vapor envolvía el baño, Ginny avanzó dos pasos... definitivamente no podía ver nada. Pero a que temperatura se bañaba ese chico?. Entonces logró ver hasta la ducha, Draco asomó la cabeza por un lado de la cortina y la miró. Ginny le miró, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, Draco tenía el pelo completamente mojado, pegándosele a los lados de la cara, tenía los hombros llenos de gotitas, que bajaban hasta el pecho, Ginny sólo alcanzaba a ver la mitad de su torso, pero pensó que era más suficiente antes de darse la vuelta y salir más roja que un tomate.

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el frente.

Al cabo de unos siete minutos oyó como el agua se cerraba, y cuatro minutos después Draco salió, Ginny no le miró, Draco se colocó frente a ella.

-Así que.. quien es ahora la pervertida...- Ginny le miro.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo- Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Y estas satisfecha? Te ha gustado lo que has visto?

Ginny apartó la mirada.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- dijo Ginny.

-Eso hasta que yo o tu volvamos a entrar en el baño cuando el otro se duche.

-No conviertas esto en una guerra Malfoy.

-Querida mía, esto ya es una guerra- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ginny se levanto y se lo agarró, sin mirarle.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta el comedor.

Sus padres no estaban aun allí. Ginny se sentó en su sitio habitual, Draco la imitó y la miró.

-Esperamos a mis padres o empezamos?- Ginny le miró.

-Es una pregunta con truco?-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que deberíamos esperar.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no?

-Poco a poco iras entendiendo.- Draco le hizo una seña a un elfo, y unos segundos después ya estaban entrando con la comida.

Ginny desayuno mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento entraran los padres de Draco con la varita en mano, escupiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero estos no aparecieron.

En cuanto terminaron Draco se levantó.

-Vamos Weasley, creo que hoy me voy a reír más que nunca.

-A que te refieres?

Draco sonrió y se inclinó un poco.

-Vamos a bailar.

-Ahora?

-Vamos- dijo saliendo del comedor.

Ginny se levantó corriendo para no perderle de vista, aun no sabía llegar por si misma ni a la mitad de habitaciones.

Draco caminó tomándose su tiempo, de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny y la decía.

-Nos habremos perdido? Era por la derecha o la izquierda?- Ginny lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era mirarle con furia, odiaba que se burlase de ella.

Después de un rato andando Draco entro en una habitación, y Ginny tras él. Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró de arriba abajo. Ginny miró a su alrededor. Era una sala de música, una sala de música compuesta únicamente por un enorme piano de cola negra situado en una esquina.

-No puedes bailar así, tienes que ponerte algo parecido al vestido de mañana.

-No se llegar desde aquí a la habitación.- Draco sonrió y la apuntó con la varita. Ginny se miró a si misma, sin darse cuanta como tenía puesta una falda roja con un poco de vuelo.

Draco susurró un "perfecto" la dio la espalda y fue hasta el piano.

-Sabes tocarlo?

Draco se sentó en el banquito y la miró.

-Por supuesto que se tocarlo.

-Por supuesto? No es algo muggle?

-Por favor Ginny, no cometas el error de pensar que la música, es algo muggle.- dijo al tiempo que lo abría.

Ginny le miró cuando este posó sus largos dedos sobre las teclas y comenzaba una canción de baile, toco por unos minutos, luego se separó de él y le apunto con la varita, el piano siguió tocando sólo.

Se levantó y la miró. Ginny le miró expectante.

Draco se inclinó frente a ella mientras extendía una mano hacia ella. Ginny excedió su mano para agarrar la de Draco, pero este hizo un seña como para que se alejase.

-Haz el saludo de una dama Weasley.

Ginny cogió los extremos de su vestido e hizo el saludo apropiado. Luego se levantó y le cogió de la mano. Draco la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él, Ginny poso la mano que le quedaba suelta en su hombro.

-Tres, dos, uno- Draco avanzó su pie hacia Ginny para comenzar a moverse, pero no contó con que Ginny estaba adelantando el suyo para mover se hacia Draco.

-El primer paso siempre es mi avance y tu retroceso- Ginny asintió, nerviosa.

-Tres dos uno.- esta vez salió bien, Draco se deslizo hacia Ginny y guiándola comenzaron a moverse por la sala. Ginny se movía muy recta y Draco se exasperó.

-No me aprietes tanto el hombro- dijo sin dejar de moverse. Ginny hizo lo que le decía.- intenta no parecer una escoba.

-Yo no parezco una escoba- dijo sin mirarle.

-Estas más rígida que una columna, déjate llevar.

Ginny asintió y se intentó relajar.- Mírame- Ginny le miró.- la clave esta en hacer lo que yo haga, sígueme.

Draco le intentó dar una vuelta a Ginny, pero esta perdió el equilibrio al girar sobre si misma sobre los tacones y cayo agitando los brazos. Draco la cogió con una sonrisa y sin dejarla tiempo a decir nada volvió a amarrarla de la cintura y continuo bailando.

-Voy a girarte hacia la derecha, suéltame el hombro y gira dejando el peso sobre el pie izquierdo, cuando vuelvas a la posición inicial separas el derecho y avanzaremos hacia detrás de ti.

Ginny asintió.

Draco alzó su mano y la volteó Ginny cerró los ojo mientras giraba, pero casi sin darse cuanta volvía a retroceder con Draco. Sonrió sin pretenderlo.

-No era tan difícil no?

Draco soltó la mano de Ginny y la giró con la otra, quedando los dos con los brazos extendidos, luego al recogerla la enrolló completamente, quedando su brazo por delante de Ginny y esta con su espalda pegada al torso de Draco.

-No te olvides de sonreír mientras bailas.

Volvió a ponerla en posición inicial. Ginny se forzó a sonreír y seguir a Draco.

-Te retrasas con los pies, lleva este ritmo, un dos tres, un dos tres.

Ginny asintió.

Draco la agarró por la cintura con las dos manos y la alzó un momento, girando sobre sí mismo para volver a bajarla y seguir como si nada.

-Quien te enseño a bailar?- preguntó Ginny.

Draco la miró pensativo.

-Supongo que mi madre.

La inclino, pasando su brazo por la parte baja de su espalda, Ginny se agarró a sus hombros con ambas manos para no caer.

-Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás.- Ginny le hizo caso sin pensar siquiera.

Draco la sostuvo así un momento, luego volvió hacia atrás, llevándosela contigo.

-Va saliendo e?

Ginny sonrió.

-Bien, unas cuantas cosas que debes recordar, alza la cabeza, no te mires los pies, y si algo sale mal llévate la mano a la frente y haz que caes desmayadas.

-Quieres que haga eso?

Draco sonrió.- Probamos ago más difícil?- Ginny le miró interrogante.- Mantente rígida en todo momento y saldrá bien.

Draco alzo la mano que sostenía la de Ginny y le empezó a dar vueltas, Ginny giró, esperando a que parase, comenzando a marearse, de pronto Draco la soltó, Ginny cayo y sintiéndose una marioneta, sintió como Draco la cogía por la otra mano y la daba tres vueltas más, volvió a soltarla, Ginny se tropezó con sus propio pies y cayo hacia un lado. Draco la cogió antes de que estampase su cara contra el suelo.

-Vale, este paso es muy difícil, no pasa nada.

Ginny pestañeo, mareada.

-Bueno, con tal de que no bailemos mucho.

Draco la miró y la ofreció el brazo, Ginny se lo agarró interrogante. Draco comenzó a andar por la habitación.

-Buenos días señor Zabini- dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza- le presento a mi prometida, la señorita Weasley.

Ginny miró a Draco con la boca semi abierta.

-Y ahora tu...

-Ah! Sí sí, lo sé.

Ginny cogió la punta de su vestido con la mano que tenía libre y se inclinó un poco, agachando también la cabeza.

-El pie derecho, no lo inclines tanto, e inclina la cabeza más que hacia abajo hacia un lado.

Ginny volvió a levantarse.

Draco siguió andando.

-Hola señora Zabini, ese vestido le sienta estupendo.

Ginny volvió a repetir la papeleta.

-Crees que será así?

-Por supuesto que no, será mucho más cruel, pero ante el resto de a gente si que será así.

-Que miedo.

-Sonríe Weasley, la clave es sonreír, da igual lo mal que te sientas, sonríe... nadie sabrá lo que estas pensando. No dejes que ellos vean que eres débil.

-No soy débil.

Draco la miró.

-En esa fiesta va a haber gente... que no te aprecia mucho.-Ginny le miró extrañada- gente...- Draco se paso la lengua por los labios- gente a la que no le caes bien. Si pasase algo, por pequeño que sea, dímelo.

-Draco, no se quien me crees, pero si he aguantado con tu familia estos días, aguantaré unas horas con gente mala.

-No son solo gente mala. Son gente muy mala.

Ginny le miró un momento, Draco asintió.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada, sólo eso, dime cualquier cosa que te incomode.

Draco volvió a cogerla por la cintura.

-Y ahora... que tal si cambiamos la modalidad?- dijo con una sonrisita picara.

Ginny le miró extrañada, Draco de pronto bajo la mano y le agarro la pierna, poniendo la rodilla de Ginny en su propia cintura.- Un tango.

-Malfoy, suelta mi pierna.

-Vamos Weasley... no te gusta,- se inclino mas sobre ella,- a mi me encanta, al contrario que los demás bailes, hay pleno... -se inclino aun mas, hasta casi posar su boca en su oreja- contacto físico.

-Suelta ahora mismo mi pierna si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y la soltó.

-Tendrás que aprender Weasley.

-Pero no hoy, ya he tenido suficiente baile por hoy.

-Suficiente baile? Vamos Weasley, te he enseñado una mísera pieza y ya estas medio muerta.

-Tu has crecido bailando Malfoy, yo no.

-No, tu has crecido fregando.

-No te pases Malfoy, no voy a tolerarte ni una sola muestra de desprecio hacia mi, entendiste?

Draco sonrió.

-Veo que has crecido desde la escuela. -Ginny alzo una ceja.-Eso esta bien.

Draco se miró el reloj de muñeca.

-Falta media hora para la comida, voy a ir a concretar unas cosas para el transporte de mañana. Sabrás llegar al comedor?

-No.- Draco sonrió.

-Bueno, tienes media hora para encontrarlo. Pásatelo bien- Ginny abrió la boca para quejarse justo cuando Draco ya se daba la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

Ginny metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su maltrecho mapa, pero... mierda... Draco la había cambiado la ropa. Sin pretenderlo grito de impotencia y le dio una patada a la pared.

Salió de la sala y miró a ambos lados, totalmente perdida.

Sin pensárselo caminó hacia la derecha, llegó hasta un pasillo en el que podía ir hacia la derecha o izquierda. Los cuadros la miraban burlándose en silencio.

Ginny paró en seco.

-Podrían decirme que camino debo seguir para llegar al comedor por favor?

Todos los Malfoy que había en las paredes sonrieron y señalaron a la vez hacia la izquierda.

Ginny les miró recelosa, después de todo, no tenía otra opinión, siguió hacia la izquierda.

Al cabo de veinte minutos de caminar sin sentido se paró y se apoyó en la pared, un cuadro de una señora rubia mayor la miraba.

-Perdone señora, sabe donde esta el comedor.

-Claro que se donde esta el comedor.

-Puede indicarme que camino seguir para llegar a él?

-Te estas alejando de él, tienes que dar la vuelta, ahora mismo estas en la otra esquina de la mansión.

Ginny apretó los puños enfadada, iba a rasgar uno a uno todos los cuadros que la habían equivocado el camino.

-Muchas gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, ya había pasado la media hora, Malfoy la iba a matar... muy lentamente.

Llegó hasta los cuadros.

-Te has perdido querida?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Alguien se equivocó al darme el camino.

-En serio? Que mala gente hay por esta casa no crees?

-Ni yo misma lo hubiese dicho mejor.

Siguió por la derecha, ahora por lo menos estaba segura de que iba bien.

Asombrosamente, llegó hasta un pasillo muy familiar para ella, guiándose por sus instintos llegó hasta la escalera principal de la casa, perfecto, ya podía ver la puerta del comedor.

Entro con miedo a que se encontraría.

Draco la miró y se levanto, mirando el reloj que había culgado en la pared. Lucius y Narcisa se miraron entre ellos y luego a ella.

-Ginny- Draco se acercó a ella.- Llegas tarde- susurró.

-Ya lo se, me he perdido- dijo en tono obvio.

-Que te has..? Esta bien- dijo llevándose una mano a las sienes.

-Que pasa cariño?- dijo Narcisa tras ellos.

-Nada mamá- dijo Draco mirando aun a Ginny- vamos.

Ginny le siguió y se sentó en su sitio.

-Te pasaba algo?- pregunto Lucius.

-Es que.. em... he tenido que... esto...

-Ha tenido que mandar una carta y se ha retrasado.- dijo Draco zanjando la conversación.

Ginny sonrió, se fijo en los platos, ya iban todos por el segundo. Miró Draco.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-No vas a comer nada?- pregunto Narcisa.

-Mamá, ya es mayorcita para decidir si comer o no.

-Yo no he dicho nada hijo- dijo Narcisa, con una amplia sonrisa, miró de reojo a su marido que también sonreía, Draco les miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ginny sonrió y apoyo una mano en el brazo de su novio.

-No pasa nada amor- dijo Ginny, sonriendo en dirección a sus padres, que la miraron asombrados, Draco la miró orgulloso, por fin se enfrentaba a ellos, ya iba siendo hora.

Su madre la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Me disculpas Draco?- Draco la miró- con tu permiso me retiro.

-Claro.

Ginny se inclinó y le dio un corto beso a Draco, este no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y antes de recuperar el comportamiento ya la veía marcharse.

Draco miró sonriendo a sus padres.

-Bueno... no es una digna Malfoy?

-Eso esta por ver- dijo Lucius, súbitamente ambos habían perdido el buen humor.

Ginny salió a uno de los jardines, el que estaba lleno de rojas, el, según el mapa que había recuperado de la habitación, jardín azul.

Esta lleno de rosales de diferentes tipos, rosas rojas, blancas, azules , amarrillas. Se sentó en un banco de piedra y se dedico a mirar las flores.

La única verdad que había en ese momento... es que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Suspiró.

Crac! Se giró asustada, tras ella había una chica, que la miraba sorprendida.

-Quien eres?- dijo la desconocida.

Ginny se levanto, alisándose la camisa y recordando el comportamiento cortante de un Malfoy.

-Quien eres tu?-preguntó Ginny alzando la cabeza.

La chica miró a su alrededor, confusa.

-Soy la novia de Malfoy.- dijo al ver que no la contestaba.

Ella la miró asombrada.

-Tu?

Ginny abrió más los ojos, sorprendida. La chica se dio cuanta de el tono que había usado y retrocedió agachando la cabeza.

-Yo... lo siento señorita, soy la jardinera.

Ginny sonrió.

-No pasa nada- se acercó a ella y extendió la mano- soy Ginny Weasley.

-Yo soy Elisabeth Smith. Le daría la mano, pero se la mancharía.

Ginny sonrió y retiró su mano.

-Siento molestarla señorita Weasley, pero me temo que debo arreglar este jardín.

-Te molesto si me quedo sentada.

-No.

Ginny se volvió a sentar.

La chica se acercó a los rosales y se saco unas tijeras de podar de un bolsillo. Tenía la mejilla derecha manchada de negro, unos guantes marrones duros para no pincharse con las espinas. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, con los ojos muy claros, de un color miel, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Ginny la miró, preguntándose si sería maga.

Al cabo de una media hora un árbol cercano se movió para sacudirse las hojas, ella le miró indiferente, lo que confirmo las hipótesis de Ginny, ningún muggle se quedaría tan tranquilo al ver moverse un árbol.

-Porque no usas magia?- La chica se volvió a ella, sorprendida de que la hablara.

-Bueno- dijo asándose la mano por la mejilla, manchandola aun más- me rompieron la varita hace unos años, y.. no he encontrado otra forma de ganarme la vida.

Ginny la miró

-Porque no te compras otra.

-No puedo, me la rompió el ministerio.

Ginny la evaluó, esa chica no era mucho mayor que ella misma.

-Porqué?

-Preferiría que no pretendiese profundizar mas en mi intimidad, señorita Weasley.

Ginny asintió, pero en verdad la curiosidad la carcomía.

Ella cortaba hojas y tallos con precisión, cambiando las tijeras de vez en cuando y echando un liquido de vez en cuando en las flores.

-Trabajas desde hace mucho para Malfoy?

-Dos años y medio.

-Casi tres...- Ginny se giró al oir la voz de Draco, este estaba oliendo una rosa detrás de ellas.

Ginny se levanto.

-Hola Liz- dijo Draco mirando a la jardinera.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy.

Draco la miró unos segundo y luego se volvió a Ginny.

-Te estaba buscando.

Se saco una manzana de la chaqueta y se la ofreció, Ginny alzó las cejas pero Draco no retiró la mano.

-No necesitas aparentar nada, se que te estas muriendo de hambre amor- Ginny le miró un momento pero se la cogió y empezó a comérsela. Draco miró a la jardinera, que les estaba dando la espalda.

Ginny la miró interrogante, esta ahora se movía más cerrada, con movimientos que reflejaban que estaba incomoda, Draco casi se la comía con los ojos.

Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo. Draco la miró.

-Vámonos, se esta haciendo tarde- Draco asintió y tras mirar una ultima vez a la chica se alejo con Ginny.

-Tienes algo con ella?- dijo Ginny dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

-Ya no- dijo este sonriente.- Veras...

-No quiero saberlo.

Draco la miró sonriente.

-Tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntillos.

-Voy a la habitación entonces- Ginny saco su mapa del bolsillo y se alejo de Draco bajo la atenta mirada de este.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto, Ginny se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. A estas horas del día siguiente ya estaría preparándose para la fiesta, se levanto y abrió el armario, en una de las esquinas estaba su vestido metido en una funda transparente para que no se manchase. Draco ya se había encargado de comprarla también unos zapatos negros de tacón alto preciosos, con una fina cuerda negra que se enrollaba al tobillo. Cerró el armario.

Se sentó en la silla de la mesa y cogió un trozo de pergamino.

Lo mejor sería escribirle a su madre para decirle que estaba bien y contarla alguna pequeña mentira, como que estaba viviendo con alguna amiga, eso fue lo que puso en la carta. Se asomó a la ventana, no tenía ni idea de llegar a la lechucería. Dejo la nota sobre el alfeizar y volvió a sentarse en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en la madera.

Al cabo de media hora en la que Ginny dormito entro Draco.

-Ginny, mejor bajamos ya a cenar.

-Puedes mandarme una carta a mi madre- dijo Ginny mirándole.

-Porque no la mandas tu?

-No se donde están las lechuzas.

Draco sonrió y fue hasta la ventana.

-Esta?- dijo cogiendo la carta de la ventana.

-Sí.

-Puedo leerla?

-Cómo quieras- Draco la abrió y con agilidad lectora la termino en unos segundos.

-Que mentirosa.

Ginny no le miró, Draco se llevo los dedos a la boca y silbó con fuerza.

Una lechuza rojiza con las plumas de las alas negras llego volando. Draco la sostuvo en el brazo y le acarició la cabeza con mimo. La lechuza cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer.

Draco le ato la nota a la pata y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-No tardes- dijo soltándola.

-Parece que quieres más a tus animales que al resto del mundo.

-Los animales son mucho más fieles de lo que sería cualquier persona.

-No creo que te pasase nada si demostrases ese cariño al resto de la gente que te rodea- Draco seguía mirando por la ventana, apoyado en el alfeizar.

-El resto del mundo no quiere mi cariño.

Ginny le miró, Draco la miró.

-Eso es estúpido.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-El mundo es estúpido. Vamos a cenar.

Ginny se levantó.

Draco le abrió la puerta y Ginny salió.

-Tienes más animales que aun no haya visto?

-Sí, también tengo caballo.

-Es verdad, aun no he visto las cuadras.

-Deberías ir, tengo una yegua preciosa.

Ginny sonrió.

-Te debes de estar muriendo de hambre.-Draco la miró de reojo.

-Cómo lo sabes.

-No has comido desde el desayuno, lo doy por echo.

Draco la abrió la puerta del comedor, Ginny entro y Draco tras ella. Tan sólo estaba allí Lucius, que estaba mirando por la ventana con expresión altiva. Cuando entraron se volvió hacia ellos.

-Y mamá?- pregunto Draco.

-Esta terminando de hacer una cosas para mañana, vendrá enseguida.

Draco asintió.

Narcisa Malfoy entro en el comedor rápidamente, sentándose al lado de su marido con gracia. En cuanto estuvo sentada entraron los elfos con los platos.

-A que hora saldréis mañana- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Aun no lo tengo muy seguro.

Narcisa le miró enojada, todos en la familia sabían que Draco no quería decirle a su madre la hora de salida para que no vieran el carruaje que iban a utilizar.

-No olvides avisarme.

-No te preocupes- dijo Draco sonriendo.- Lucius alzo una ceja.

En cuanto termino la cena, Ginny volvió con Draco a la habitación.

Draco se volvió a ella.

-Duérmete en seguida.

-Perdón?

-Si algo he aprendido en esta familia es que cuando duermes poco tienes mal aspecto por la mañana.

-Por eso tu no duermes no, sino que hibernas.

-A la cama.

-No eres mi madre Draco, me iré a la caAAA- Draco la había cogido y la había medio tirado a la cama.

-Si no te duermes te pongo un hechizo.

Ginny le miró apoyada en los codos.

-Porque eres tan raro?

Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo, amenazante.

-Esta bien esta bien- dijo Ginny- pero antes me pondré el pijama.

Salió de la cama y se cambió en el baño, Draco seguía en la misma posición que cuando le dejo, se metió en la cama bajo su atenta mirada y le dio la espalda.

Sólo entonces escucho como Draco se cambiaba y se metía en la cama, Ginny estaba en posición para mirarle.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Draco- como mañana tengas el más mínimo indicio de ojera te...

-Me lo quitaras con un hechizo Draco, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Ginny sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida al cabo de un rato bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.

**K tal? Os ha gustado? Ya estoy preparando el siguiente, aunque no voy a decir que lo subiré pronto por si acaso no puedo jejeje.**

**Reviews (sólo los anonimos brevemente para k ff no me pege)  
**

**Emma: Ola! me alegro muxo k leas mis fics (no se si subir el nuevo), espero k te guste este cap, 1bsote.**

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:**Ola! nop, Ginny no sabe bailar muy bien, siento muxo la tardanza, spero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**Mury Weasley:**Ola! poco poco, harry sale dentro de 2 caps, y el prx es la fiesta de Zabini, espero k te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Allisa Largerfield M.: **Ola! madre mia tu nick, weno, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**kaslasku:**Ola! Harry sale dntro de 2 caps exactamnte, eso, tu dame animos pa 2º jejeje, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**tomoyosita: **Ola! weno, me alegro k te gustase el cap, espero k este tb te guste, 1bsote.

**natsu: **Ola! muxas gracias x tu review, yo adoro los caps largos, x eso los hago to lo largo k podo(sin pasarme), weno, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**morgana riddle: **Ola! me alegro muxo k te guste el fic, espero k este cap tb te guste.1bsote.

**fiosol: **Ola! espero k este cap tb te guste, grax x tu rr. 1bsote.

**Veruka: **Ola! ojojo, pa saber k paso con harry teneis k esperar 2 caps jejeje, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**carolina(carolin): **ola! te llamo carolina o carolin? jejeje, espero k te guste mi cap, me pase x tus fics cuando lei tu rr pero ahora k lo e vlto a ver me pasara a leerlos en serio. 1bsote.

**nic656:**Ola! me alegro k te gustase el cap, siento muuuxo mi tardanza, espero k te guste este tb. 1bsote.

**cliodne: **Ola! weno, te di la sorpresa? siento muxo aber trdado tnto, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**:P:**Ola! Adoro tu nick, me alegro k sigas mis fics, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**YukiChiro: **Ola! siento la trdanza, espero k te guste el cap, 1bsote.

**Lauret Malfoy:** Ola! Muxas gracias x tu review, me alegro k te guste mi fic, espero k te guste este cap, 1bsote.

**Ariyuki:**Ola! siento muxo la tardanza, espero k te guste, 1bsote.

**Weno, si me falta alguno decidmelo, esk lo conteste todo muy rápido, lo mismo si no os conteste x lo d reply.**

**  
Antes de despedirme, este fin de semana es la EXPOMANGA aquí en Madrid, si alguien lee esto y va a ir k me lo diga please!**

**1besote ENORME. **

_**Después de una cara sonriente, siempre hay un alma triste **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola! Ya ya ya, he tardado mucho, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca no? (Igni pone sonrisa adorable) . Dentro de dos semanitas tengo los examenes finales, xro despues ya soy libre y espero k pueda subir los capitulos más seguiditos. Y nada más... muchisimas gracias x vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz o  
**

Ginny estaba profundamente dormida cuando una molesta luz la cegó por completo. Se tapo los ojos para evitar la molestia.

-mmm?- preguntó a la nada.

-Levanta Weasley, tienes que prepararte.

-Que hora es?

-Tarde.

-Déjame dormir.- dijo volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

Draco la miró con aire critico.

-Cómo no te levantes en dos segundos te vas a arrepentir.

-mmm.

Draco la saco la manta de un tirón y se remango al tiempo que Ginny se encogía buscando calor.

Draco la agarró por los pies con fuerza y con un grito salvaje tiró de ella.

Ginny se despego al completo al sentir su cuerpo flotando en el aire, pero Draco no la dejó caer y la cogió en brazos.

-Suéltame Malfoy- chillo Ginny agitándose.

Draco la metió en el baño y la sentó en la taza del vater, Draco se acercó a ella demasiado por lo que Ginny alzo el pie y lo puso en su estomago, frenando su avance.

-Cómo estés pensando en violarme gritare tan alto que me oirán en el rincón mas alejado del mundo.

Draco se inclino más sobre ella, por lo que Ginny flexionó aun mas la pierna.

-Dúchate, estas asquerosa.

Y se fue, así.

Ginny se quedo un rato sentada.

Se asomo a la puerta.

-Oír tu voz por la mañana es tan... tan...

-Sincera y bonita es la palabra que buscas.

-En realidad iba a decir molesta.

-Si no quieres que entre contigo a ducharme para asegurarme que lo vas a hacer será mejor que entres YA.

Ginny le miró socarrona, Draco alzó la ceja y se acercó con velocidad a ella, pero Ginny no le dio tiempo y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Ginny se ducho tomándose su tiempo y salió, Draco estaba esperando mirando por la ventana.

-Dra...

-Vístete- dijo Draco metiéndose en el baño rápidamente.

Ginny le hizo una mueca y cogió su vestido del armario. Su magnifico vestido nuevo, su único vestido nuevo.

Lo miró con pena, demasiado bonito, suspirando lo saco de la funda y se lo puso. Cuando termino se coloco frente al espejo y se miró, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había puesto vestidos de gala, y nunca de semejante calidad.

Dio una vuelta solo para ver como se movía el bajo del vestido.

Se sentó en el tocador y se toco el pelo aun mojado por la ducha.

Se miró fijamente y vio como detrás de ella aparecía su falso príncipe, Draco, vestido de negro impoluto con una camisa blanca, apareció tras ella, con el pelo mojado.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miró a través del espejo.

-Estas preciosa.

-Me siento como una muñeca.

Draco sonrió débilmente y cogió su pelo húmedo con ambas manos. Se lo peinó con cuidado, desenredándolo con los dedos, luego cogió su varita de un bolsillo de su traje y aplico un hechizo a su pelo.

Ginny vio como su pelo se rizaba lentamente a la vez que se iba secando y se recogió en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones haciendo bucles y el flequillo.

Draco se inclinó y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-Ven- dijo retirándose tras unos segundos.

Ginny se levantó y se giró.

Draco metió una mano en su bolsillo interior el traje y saco una cajita.

Ginny la cogió.

-Que es.

-Eres mi prometida, y tengo que mimarte no?

Ginny la abrió, dentro había un anillo precioso, de plata, con pequeños diamantes rodeándole.

Miró a Draco con los ojos como platos.

-Este, es mi anillo que te doy de compromiso.- Ginny abrió la boca buscando algo que decir.

-Gracias.

Draco sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

-Y esto...- susurró, cogió otra cosa que a Ginny no le dio tiempo a ver y paso sus manos por el cuello de Ginny- esto es una joya de familia, a mi madre le va a dar un ataque cuando te lo vea pero... así son las cosas.

Ginny se miró en el espejo, una cadenita de plata con una perlita brillaba en su escote.

-Yo no tengo nada para ti.

-El llevarte de mi brazo, es suficiente adorno.

Le ofreció el brazo con una sonrisa pilla y Ginny se lo cogió.

Draco salió del cuarto a paso lento.

-Vamos a ir en un carruaje distinto a mis padres, me he ocupado de que sea mejor.

-Cómo has hecho eso?

-Simplemente, no he dejado que mi madre lo viera, y he alquilado el mejor.

-Que retorcido.

-Draco?- la voz de Narcisa resonó por toda la mansión.

-Corre!- Draco cogió de la mano a Ginny y salió corriendo.

Ginny sonrió y corrió como pudo tras Draco, hasta llegar al carruaje dorado del jardín. Draco se apartó y ayudo a subir a Ginny, luego subió el mismo.

-Corra! Que no nos vea mi madre- chillo al cochero.

El carruaje desapareció justo cuando Narcisa salía al balcón.

Narcisa gimió de impotencia y Lucius se asomo.

-Con que carruaje irá.

-No lo se querida.

-Ese hijo tuyo... lo ha heredado de ti, una chica jamás saldría corriendo así.

-No hablemos de que cosas a heredado o no porque no sería yo el que saliera ganando, amor mío.

Narcisa sonrió y volvió a la habitación a terminar de prepararse.

Draco miró a Ginny.

-Nerviosa?

-Sólo es un baile, a nadie le hace daño un baile.

Draco volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ginny se miró las uñas, buscando algo que hacer, terriblemente nerviosa.

-Bueno... conoces a Blaise- dijo sonriendo interiormente.

-Que le conozco?

-Iba a mi curso, tuviste que hablar alguna vez.

-El único dialogo que he tenido con Blaise es el mismo que he tenido contigo, he incluso menos con él.-Draco la miró sonriente.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Ginny le miró, en algunas cosas Draco era un clon de sus padres.

El carruaje se paro. Draco miró a Ginny.

-Bien, cosas de ultima hora. Sonríe siempre, dime cualquier cosa que te digan o sientas que te hacen, no te separes de mi en ningún momento, no te equivoques de pasos al bailar, recuerda el truco del desmaye, no le sigas la corriente a mis padres, Blaise es un cabrón retorcido, pero no es mala persona. Vale?

Ginny le miraba con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

-Que?

Draco sonrió.

-No te separes de mi.

El cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje. Draco se levanto y bajo y extendió su mano hacia Ginny , esta la cogió y bajo, pegándose a Draco, que le ofreció el brazo.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en una mansión de piedra blanca, muy grande, más que la de Draco, muy iluminada, con unos jardines más pequeños que los de Draco pero con más flores.

Draco avanzó con Ginny a su izquierda.

Ginny sonrió y alzó la cabeza.

Eres la novia de Malfoy, eres la novia de Malfoy, sonrió aun más. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí estaban tres personas recibiendo a la gente. En primer lugar, el señor Zabini, un hombre con aspecto severo, luego la señora Zabini, y por ultimo, con expresión de aburrimiento, Blaise, al que Ginny recordaba vagamente de la escuela.

-Buenos días señor Zabini.- dijo inclinando la cabeza- señora Zabini.

-Hola Draco, y tus padres?

-Oh, aun están en la casa, llegaran en cualquier momento, mi madre esta terminando de prepararse- dijo mirando a la señora Zabini.

-Estupendo, será una velada entrañable.

-Esta es mi novia, la señorita Weasley- Ginny sonrió.

-Weasley?- dijo el señor Zabini, su mujer le dio un codazo.

-Ya te lo había dicho querido.

Draco apretó el brazo de Ginny que enseguida entendió.

-Es un placer señor y señora Zabini- dijo Ginny inclinándose un poco.

El señor Zabini sonrió y cogió su mano.

-Un placer, señorita Weasley- dijo besando suavemente su mano.

Ginny miró a Draco, no había ensayado esa parte de la presentación. Draco en cambio miraba fijamente a el padre de Blaise.

-Vamos a pasar dentro.

-Ey Draco, carbón, como estás.

-Blaise, como estas.

-Pues aquí, aguantando las...

-Blaise, ya hemos hablado de tu lenguaje.

Blaise miró a su madre cansinamente.

-Buenas noches señorcito Malfoy, como esta usted?

-Estupendamente señorcito Zabini, y usted?

-Fantásticamente.

Ginny sonrió.

-Quien es esta preciosidad señorcito Malfoy?- dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny con otros ojos.

-Es MI prometida Blaise, Ginny Weasley- El rostro de Blaise cambio radicalmente.- te acuerdas de ella verdad?

-Weasley? Es una broma no?

Draco negó.

-Weasley? Desde cuando?

-Hace un tiempo. No te alegras por mi?

-Aun estoy algo anonadado. No se supone que son estas cosas las que se cuentan a los amigos?

-No me hagas una escena Blaise.

-Igualmente, soy Blaise Zabini.-dijo Blaise girándose a Ginny.

Blaise le cogió la mano a Ginny y le dio un beso en el dorso.

-Un placer señorita Weasley, espero que desfrute de la velada.

Ginny sonrió, Draco la arrastro.

-Ya hablamos Blaise.

-Sí.. huye mientras puedas cabrón..

-Blaise! No utilices ese lenguaje tuyo en mi fiesta, no te lo voy a volver repetir.

Blaise suspiró.

En cuanto se alejaron un poco Ginny se acercó más a Draco.

-Draco, los dos me han besado la mano.

-Ya ya, ha sido un error mio no acordarme, se me olvido los modos de los Zabini.

-Los modos?

-Si , bueno, es que ellos tienen una educación algo más antigua que la Malfoy, pero no te preocupes, puede que Blaise sea un malhablado, pero puede ser la persona más educada y con lenguaje del mundo.

El salón era enorme, mucho mas grande que incluso el gran comedor de hogwarts. Estaba lleno de gente, muy bien vestida, que bailaba, hablaba y picaba comida.

-Hemos pasado la primera prueba, lo que queda debería ir como la seda.- dijo avanzando con ella.

-Creo que me estoy poniendo mala.

-Lo baños están ahí- dijo señalando una esquina.

-No me refería a eso idiota.

-Draco!- Draco y Ginny se giraron asustados. Lo único que vieron fue una mancha rubia abalanzarse sobre Draco, con un salto envidiable por cualquier atleta.

-Rosie, que... agradable sorpresa.

-Oh, Draco, cuanto te he extrañado, como estas.- dijo intentando besarle, Draco la alejaba como podía.

-Rosie, yo también me alegro mucho de verte, en serio, pero- dijo esquivando sus besos- tengo novia.

La chica esa se quedo completamente congelada, y pálida giro sobre si misma, buscando con su mirada hasta encontrar a su rival, Ginny, que retrocedió asustada.

-Que?

-Sí- dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny por la cintura,- es mi novia.

-Qué?

-Aléjate de aquí Rosie, no pintas nada.

Una persona nueva apareció en escena, Ginny si que conocía a esa chica, era Pansy Parkinson, que también se había reído de ella en la escuela.

Rosie, al parecer entre enfadada y asustada, se alejo.

-Pansy, sigues igual que siempre- dijo Draco dándole dos besos.

Pansy miró a Ginny.

-Sí, y veo que tu también... una Weasley, no has podido caer más bajo.

-Pansy...

-Buenas noches... Weasley- dijo mirando fríamente a Ginny.

-Hola, Parkinson- Pansy sonrió.

-Qué has venido, a rondar a Blaise?- pregunto Draco sonriente.

-En realidad he venido a ver un poquito como esta la cosa. Y ya veo- dijo volviendo a mirar a Ginny.

-Hay alguien interesante por aquí?- dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor.

-Poca cosa... los de siempre.

Pansy vestía un vestido rosa suave, con el pelo en un moño muy apretado.

-Bueno Draco querido, voy a saludar a ese grupo, luego nos vemos.

-Claro.

Pansy miró a Ginny un momento y luego se fue.

Draco miró has Ginny y sonrió.

Ginny sonrió y miró a su alrededor, una pareja la estaba mirando al tiempo que halaba, Ginny suspiró y se pego más a Draco.

Draco la miró.

-Estas bien?

-Todo el mundo me mira...

-Que te miren... vamos a bailar.

Draco salió con Ginny a la pista de baile y se colocó delante de ella, cogiéndola por la cintura con una mano, Ginny le cogió la otra mano con la suya y apoyo en su hombro la otra.

Draco la miró a los ojos y contó interiormente como en el ensayo, para su sorpresa, cuando el avanzó su pie Ginny retrocedió.

Draco la llevó por toda la pista, de vez en cuando haciéndola girar. Ginny sonreía un poco cerrada, ya que sentía miradas todo el tiempo.

Al cabo de un buen rato bailando, Draco la soltó.

-Vamos.

Draco salió de la pista de baile con Ginny y se encontró de frente con Pansy, que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Draco... que recuerde tu eres un excelente bailarín, porque no nos demuestras lo que vales?

-Ahora estoy con mi novia, Pansy, baila con otro.

-Sólo tu sabes complacerme, Draco.

Draco miró fijamente a Pansy, Ginny miró a Draco, temiendo la respuesta.

-Esta bien, un baile, solo por los viejos tiempo.

Pansy sonrió y se adelanto a la pista, Draco miró a Ginny.

-Me vas a dejar sola?

-Es perfecto, si me alejo durante un baile todos podrán ver que no dependes de mi.

-Pero es que dependo de ti.

-Ya pero eso ellos no lo deben saber. Tu no te muevas de aquí, volveré al terminar el baile.

-Draco- dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor- no me dejes sola por favor.

-No pasara nada, tu limítate a dar cortos sorbos a tu copa y mira a los demás sonriente.

Ginny le vio alejarse y se mordisqueo el labio, nerviosa.

Vio como a cámara lenta como Draco agarraba a Pansy con bastante fuerza y la llevaba al centro de la pista, empezando bailando el mismo baile que había bailado con Ginny, pero de pronto Draco realizo la acción que ya había echo con Ginny anteriormente, subiendo la pierna de Pansy, Pansy enrollo su pierna en la cadera del chico, Draco retrocedió, haciendo que el otro pie de Pansy se arrastrase por el suelo, Draco inclinó hacia abajo a Pansy, y Ginny no puedo soportarlo mas, se dio la vuelta, acto del que enseguida se arrepintió, tras ella no estaban otros que Lucius y Narcisa, sonrientes.

-Ya estaba tardando- dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo.

-Perdón?- dijo Ginny.

-Se ve que Draco se lo esta pasando muy bien... sin ti- dijo Narcisa, Ginny aparto la mirada, es cruel x naturaleza, es cruel x naturaleza.

-Sólo es un baile.

Narcisa se coloco a su izquierda y Lucius a su derecha. En un momento dado, Ginny vio como Draco la miraba extrañado, pero Pansy enseguida se lo llevó.

-Veo que Draco te ha dado la joya familiar- comento Lucius. Ginny noto como Narcisa se tensaba y miraba el cuello de Ginny con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Más te vale cuidar ese collar, o te matare Weasley,- Ginny sintió un escalofrío, -esa joya a pertenecido desde siempre a mi familia, mi madre me la dio con dieciséis años, como la pierdas...

-No la voy a perder señora Malfoy, importa demasiado para mi.

-Más te vale.- Lo curioso es que en todo el momento de la conversación, Narcisa no había dejado de sonreír, como si absolutamente nada estuviese pasando.

Ginny suspiró y miró a ambos lados, un momento, volvió a mirar a la derecha, el que faltaba, Blaise Zabini se acercaba a ella, Ginny se puso tensa.

-Hola señorita Weasley.

-Buenas noches Zabini.

Educadamente, los Malfoy se alejaron de ellos, Ginny vio como Lucius le susurraba algo a Narcisa, y esta le sonreía, luego Lucius la cogió por la cintura y la llevo a la pista de baile.

-No puedo creerme que contigo aquí, Draco este bailando con Pansy.

-Es sólo un baile. -Dijo mirándole de reojo.

Blaise se inclino al lado de ella, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Me concede esta pieza, señorita Weasley.

-Es que... bueno... Draco...- Blaise sonrió.

-Draco, esta bailando con Pansy.

Ginny miró un momento hacia donde Draco bailaba y luego a Blaise, que sonreía.

-Esta bien.- dijo agarrando el brazo de Blaise.

Este se irguió y sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, entro en la pista de baile.

-Te he visto bailar hace un rato- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura muy suavemente, Ginny coloco una mano en su hombro y la otra con la mano de Blaise.

-A que te refieres?

-Tranquila, conmigo no tienes que aparentar nada, se perfectamente que todo esto es una farsa.

-Perdón?

-Puede que hayáis conseguido engañar a los Malfoy, a mis padres, y a toda la maldita alta sociedad, pero yo soy el mejor amigo de Draco y tan solo tengo un año mas que tu, no soy tonto.

-No te entiendo, Draco y yo...

-Os queréis verdad? Esta bien, como tu quieras.

Blaise giró a Ginny, sin embargo este no bailaba como Draco, era... más suave.

Cuando la volvió a recoger se pego demasiado a ella.

-Pero si con Draco te aburres... bueno, yo no estoy lejos.

Ginny le miró, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

-Estas hablando en serio?

-Yo siempre hablo en serio.

Ginny sonrió.

-Entonces lo tendré en cuenta.

Blaise sonrió con sinceridad.

-Te ha costado enfrentarte a los padres de Draco?

-Bueno, creo que poco a poco voy entendiendo como son.

Blaise y Ginny giraron a la vez la cabeza para ver como Lucius y Narcisa cruzaban la pista de baile como si hubiesen nacido bailando.

Blaise les miró sonriente.

-Eso no es difícil de deducir. Son malos.

-Lo dices con mucha naturalidad.

-Estoy acostumbrado, sus padres son una copia de los míos, bueno no... los míos son más pesados.

Ginny sonrió.

-Tu reza no encontrarte con Narcisa y mi madre a sola... eso si que sería un problema para tu salud mental.

-Blaise Zabini,- Ginny se giró, Draco Malfoy les estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, Blaise sin embargo seguía mirando a Ginny.

-Que pasa Draco.

-Me devuelves a mi novia por favor?

-Si tu novia quiere volver contigo...- dijo Blaise mirando más profundamente a Ginny.

Ginny miró a Draco, este la miraba expectante.

Ginny miró a Blaise.

-Ha sido un placer Blaise.

-El placer a sido mío.

Ginny se separo de Blaise y se giro hacia Draco, este la abrazo por la cintura al tiempo que retrocedía.

Ginny coloco sus manos tras el cuello de Draco.

-Que hacías con Blaise...

-Bueno, tu bailabas con Parkinson, y yo me aburría sola.

Draco alzo una ceja y la miró, Ginny se puso nerviosa con esa mirada.

-Qué pasa?

-Tu forma de hablar, esta cambiando.

-Qué?

-Eres diferente a hace dos días.

-Comienzo a aprender como manejarte a ti y a tus amigos ricos.

Ginny sonrió y miró a su alrededor, mucha gente la miraba de reojo, Ginny cambio su sonrisa por una triste, Draco lo notó y dirigió una amenazante mirada a todo el que pudo.

-Blaise me ha caído bien.- Draco sonrió de lado.

-Tiene don de gentes.

-Lo he notado.

-Es un mal hablado por lo general, sobre todo delante de su madre, pero es el chico con más vocabulario que conozco, su educación fue mucho peor que la mía, y a pesar de todo, es mi mejor amigo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Y si es mi mejor amigo es por algo.

-Supongo... oye, este tipo de baile no lo habíamos ensayado.

-No todo es tan formal en estas fiestas, esta forma de bailar es más... personal.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Ginny sonriente. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

-Me mira todo el mundo mal- susurró Ginny, Draco la abrazo más fuerte de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pudo ver a su madre y la señora Blaise hablando mirando en su dirección. Draco negó con la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Ginny.

-Se que eres una Weasley- susurró Malfoy para que sólo ella lo oyese- y esta en tu naturaleza ser buena persona, pero ahora vamos a salir de la pista, y quiero que pongas la cara más desagradable que puedas.

Ginny fue a preguntar pero Draco no la dejo.

-No hagas preguntas y hazme caso por una vez, mira a todo el que puedas con superioridad y prepotencia, recuerda mi cara.- Ginny asintió.

-Vamos- Draco se separó de ella y Ginny se agarró a su brazo, Draco no la miró en ningún momento, comenzó a andar alejado de la pista.

Lucius se atragantó y le dio un codazo a su esposa y ambos contemplaron la escena de su hijo y una Weasley, ambos con unas caras que hubieses rivalizado y derrotado a la suyas propias, Ginny miró a su alrededor con la cara alta y miró en su dirección, Narcisa abrió la boca ligeramente al ver como esa Weasley la miraba, pero lo que más la molesto es que, en vez de mirada de asco u odio o lo que fuese, era una cara de indiferencia.

Narcisa sintió como su sangre hervía.

Lucius la cogió del brazo.

-Condenada Weasley- susurró Narcisa soltándose de su marido con furia y yendo a la zona de las bebidas.

Draco llegó hasta una esquina del salón y se giró a Ginny, sonriendo.

-Vaya- dijo una voz ajena, Draco y Ginny se giraron, Blaise les miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- creo que se me ha agriado la bebida con esa miraba vuestra.

-Necesito ir al baño- susurró Ginny.

Draco asintió.

-Te espero aquí cariño- se inclinó y la beso, Ginny se alejo hacia los baños.

Draco se giró a Blaise.

-Blaise.

-Draco.

-He visto como la miras.

-En serio? Y cómo la miro?

-Tu sabes bien como la miras.

Blaise sonrió y bebió un sorbo, mirando a la gente que estaba por allí.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto como la miró yo, sino como la miran los invitados de mis padres.

-Los tengo controlados.

-No, no los tienes- Blaise chasqueo la lengua- no es que quiera criticarte, pero traes una Weasley a esta fiesta no es muy buena idea.

-Callare ya Blaise, estas conmigo o no.

Blaise le miró sonriente.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Pues entonces harás lo que haría cualquier amigo, si oyes que hablan mas de ella, les cortas.

-No hay problema.

-Y otra cosa.

-Dime.

Draco le miró duramente.

-Cómo toques a mi novia no habrá amistad que te salve.

-Draco, puede que puedas meter miedo a la gente, pero yo te conozco desde que naciste.

Draco se acercó a él.

-No te acerques a ella Blaise.

Blaise sonrió.

-Yo no me acerco a ellas, ellas son las que vienen a mi.

Draco endureció la mirada. Blaise sonrió.

-Aquí viene sir

Draco se giró alarmado, un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de borracho.

-No me dejes sólo.

-Me temo que a mi no me tiene tanto aprecio como a ti- susurró Blaise, el señor ya estaba solo a unos metros.

-No te vayas Blaise.- Draco alargo la mano para cogerle, pero Blaise se alejo con una sonrisita.

Draco se dio la vuelta.

-Draco! Cómo estas hijo!

Draco se giró con sonrisa falsa.

-Hola señor Swartzwelder.

Ginny se miró en el espejo y se froto los ojos.

A su izquierda una mujer con el pelo negro la miraba de reojo con despreció.

Ginny la miró y alzó las cejas, interrogante.

-Si tiene algo que decirme este es el momento.

La mujer bufó y salió enfadada del baño. Ginny la siguió y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo.

-Estúpida sociedad pomposa...- susurró.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se sonrió a si misma.

Suspiró y se colocó un mechón de pelo y volvió a salir.

Draco la estaba esperando, Blaise ya no estaba, en cambio había un señor mayor hablando con Draco, Draco no le miraba, pero parecía que este le estaba contando algo muy interesante.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y este la miró aliviado.

-Ginny, que alegría, esta es mi novia Ginny Weasley.-dijo volviendo a mirar al señor.

-Oh sí, ya me han hablado de la señorita- dijo mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo.

-Ginny, este es el señor Swartzwelder , muy importante por aquí.

-Un placer- dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Ahora si nos disculpa, hemos de hacer una cosa- Draco arrastro a Ginny de allí.

-Swa qué?Quién es ese?

-El señor Swartzwelder.- Ginny le miró expectante, Draco se giró un momento para comporbar que no les seguían. -Cómo ese hombre vuelva a contarme la historia de su querido jardín de jazmines plagado de gnomos le voy a echar una maldición.

-Quién es.

-Un loco que aun vive en la edad media, Blaise y yo le solemos llamar lord Swartzwelder

Draco la llevo hasta la mesa de las bebidas y le dio una copa a Ginny y luego él mismo cogió otra copa.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

-Ahora vamos a dedicarnos a hablar con la gente.

-Porque?

-Para que te vean básicamente, y se crean que estamos juntos, tu limítate a sonreír y a decir hola a todos.

-No será difícil.

Draco estuvo un rato hablando con gente que Ginny no había visto en su vida y presentándosela a Ginny.

En cuanto se dio por complacido volvió a la mesa de las bebidas. Draco la miró sonriente.

-Esto ya esta... mierda- dijo mirando tras de ella.

Ginny se extrañó, Draco miraba alarmado tras ella, Ginny se dió la vuelta y puso observar como el señor que Draco la había presentado primero se acercaba a ellos.

-Oh por favor, no se da por vencido- dijo girándose, Ginny le miro aguantando la risa- date la vuelta y evita el contacto visual, creo que si no le miramos puede irse.

Draco miró hacia atrás de reojo.- Aquí viene.

-Draco.

-Señor Swartzwelder .. que agradable sorpresa... otra vez.

-Me ha dicho el señor Blaise que me estaba buscando.

Draco busco a Blaise con la miraba, este estaba apoyado en una columna, cuando Draco encontró la mirada con la suya Blaise alzó su copa y le sonrió.

-Sin duda el sentido de humor de Blaise cada día me sorprende un poquito más.

El hombre sonrió, sin saber de que hablaba Draco.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para que el hombre no pudiera ver como se reía de él.

Draco sonrió falsamente.

-Me encantaría quedarme hablando con usted un rato mas, pero he de ir a saludar a unos cuantos invitados aun.

-Oh, por supuesto, no pasa nada.

Draco sonrió.

-Por cierto, creo que Blaise le esta llamando- el señor se giró y en ese momento pasaron dos cosas, la primera es que Draco aprovechó a que estaba dado la vuelta y cogiendo el brazo de Ginny se fue corriendo, la segunda, que Blaise al ver como Draco le señalaba, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, tarde, el señor Swartzwelder no dudo en seguirle al ver que Draco ya no estaba.

Draco cogió a Ginny del brazo y se alejó. Ginny sonrió cuando ya se hubieron alejado.

-Me vas a presentar a más gente?

-Por supuesto que no, era para que me dejara en paz. Nos iremos dentro de media hora o así.

Ginny le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-No bebas mucho.

-Porque no?

-No presentaras una imagen muy bonita si estas ebria.

-Así se me pasara más rápido esta agradable velada.

Draco bebió.

-Porque tu bebes como un cosaco y no te afecta?

-Años de practica querida.

Ginny rodó los ojos y dejo su copa, a decir verdad comenzaba a subírsele el alcohol.

-Estos tacones me están matando.

-La altura del tacón distingue a la niña pija de la mujer elegante.

-Que tontería.

Draco la miró de reojo.

-Estas fiestas suelen salir en el profeta,- Ginny asintió- y con ellas los que van a ellas.

-Al grano Malfoy.

-A lo mejor sales en algún articulo y gente que te conoce te ve, y vienen a averiguar.

-Da igual.

-Ya se que da igual, pero si por ejemplo viene tu hermano no le trates muy mal, esta farsa no va a durar para siempre y no querrás terminarla estando mal con alguien.

-Metete en tus asuntos Draco.

-Ahora mismo tu eres mi asunto. –Draco miró a su alrededor.- Espérame aquí un momento.

-Pero...

-Vuelvo en seguida- Draco se fue con pasos rápidos.

Ginny dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyo en un figura de mármol de las que adornaban el salón.

Era la figura de una mujer con los brazos extendidos, sujetando un flor con una mano y con la otra por encima de esta.

-Sabes- dijo mirándola -esta es mi primera fiesta... no sé de que me quejo, tu debes de haber visto miles.

Se apoyo en la figura para esperar a Draco, pero... crac.

Ginny se giró alarmada justo ha tiempo para coger el brazo de la figura.

Sin pensarlo volvió a la posición inicial, con los brazos a la espalda para sujetar el brazo, imitando la forma de la figura. La gente la miraba de vez en cuando, pero no se habían dado cuenta.

Ginny empezó a sudar.

De pronto Draco apareció entre la gete.

-Draco!- dijo alarmada.

-Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándola preocupado.

-He tenido un pequeño problema de extremidades.

-Qué?

-Que he tenido un altercado con la estatua que hay detrás de mi. –Draco miró a la estatua, que al tener el brazo sujeto por Ginny parecía perfecta, y luego a la propia Ginny como si estuviese loca.

-Qué dices? Porque no me hablas en un idioma que entienda?

-Draco!- Ginny perdía la paciencia por momentos- mira a mi espalda.

-Y por que quieres..

-Mira mi espalda y calla!

Draco miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie le miraba y se puso al lado de Ginny, echando una ojeada a su espalda.

En cuanto vio como las manos de Ginny sujetan el brazo blanco de la estatua... no pudo reaccionar.

-Vaya.

-Que quieres decir con vaya? Que hago?

Draco la miró a los ojos pensativo, Ginny esperaba una respuesta, y en cambio Draco solo empezó a reírse como un loco.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-No estarás borracho?

-No querida, lo que pasa es que jamás pensé que fueras tan sumamente patosa como para romper una estatua de la familia Zabini en una fiesta con cien personas.

-No la he roto yo.

Draco alzo una ceja.- Se ha roto sola, verdad?

-Debía de tener una fisura, solo me he apoyado en ella.

Draco volvió a reír.

-No te rías y dime que hago.

-Bueno. Resulta que no me he traído la varita, y no creo que en un vestido tan apretado escondas la tuya.

-Así que...

Draco tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a una situación en la que no supiera que hacer.

-Draco, no me estas ayudando.

-Esta bien, pásamelo.

-Qué?

-Dame el brazo.

Ginny le paso la pieza y Draco la puso en su espalda, de forma que no se viera.

-Esta bien. Nos lo llevamos?

-No seas estúpido.

-Tienes un plan mejor?

-Y cómo lo vas a sacar de aquí.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera pensar, Draco dejo el brazo en el suelo y la cogió del brazo, llevándola lejos de allí.

-Que haces?

-Tranquila, no nos ha visto nadie, he estado calculando.

Ginny le miró sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, como nos pillen no le va a hacer gracia a mi madre.

Draco comenzó a andar hacia la salida dando un rodeo paras despedirse de algunas personas.

Su madre les interceptó.

-Os vais?

-Sí, ya es un poquito tarde.

-Pensé que ese nunca había sido el motivo de que marcharas.

-No tengo ganas de discutir. Me voy.

Narcisa sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Draco siguió andando y se acercó a los Zabini.

-Una fiesta estupenda.

La señora Zabini sonrió.

-Un placer que hayas venido.

Draco apretó a Ginny del brazo y esta se inclinó.

-Un placer haberles conocido.

-El placer ha sido sin duda nuestro, señorita Weasley- dijo el señor Blaise.

Draco salió fuera con Ginny y allí la soltó para llamar a su carruaje.

Ginny se apoyó en una de las columnas que adornaban la entrada.

Draco volvió y la miró.

-Ahora mismos estas para foto.

Ginny sonrió. Draco se acercó más a ella.

-Vestida de cuento, con una columna blanca detrás y a lo lejos la noche estrellada.

-Que poético.

Draco apoyo sus manos en su cintura.

-Ahora mismo están asomadas a la puertas gente que... no mires... gente que viene bien que nos vean melosos.

Ginny sonrió aun más.

-Oh, en serio.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Ginny y aspiró.

-Hueles a rosas.

Ginny sonrió.

-Ya no huelo a pobreza?

Draco alzó la cabeza y la miro a una muy corta distancia.

-No, ya no.

-Estas cambiando Draco.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-La gente no cambia Ginny, sólo cambian las situaciones.

Draco acabo la distancia que les separaba y la besó.

Ginny paso sus manos por los hombros de Draco y se dejo llevar.

-Mmm, señor Malfoy.

Draco se separó de Ginny y miró tras el enfadado.

-Qué.

-Ya esta el carruaje señor.

Ginny salió del reducido hueco entre Draco y la columna y se acercó al carruaje.

Draco se giró del todo y la siguió, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la entrada, como había supuesto, había un pequeña congregación de invitados mirándoles.

Draco ayudo a Ginny a entrar en el carruaje y luego entro el mismo.

Draco miró por la ventana.

-He de decir que los Blaise tienen un gusto impecable de decoración.

-A que te refieres.

-Siempre que veo esas columnas blancas me entran ganas de copiarlas.

Ginny sonrió y miró por la ventana.

El viaje de vuelta a casa no se hizo muy largo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Malfoy, Ginny se bajo del carruaje como pudo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones tan altos y la estaban haciendo polvo los pies.

Draco se fijo en sus movimientos cerrados.

-En serio te duele tanto.

-No, ando así por placer.

Draco la siguió un momento por detrás por si a Ginny le daba por caerse, pero al cansarse de ese paso tan lento la cogió en brazos en un movimiento brusco.

Ginny se asustó y por instinto se agarró a su nuca.

-Que haces?

-Vamos Weasley, terminaremos antes si te llevo yo.

-Pero... es que...

-Tranquila, no pesas nada. He llevado cosas mucho más pesadas.

Ginny giró la cabeza molesta.

-No lo decía por eso.

Draco sonrió, pero no la miró, siguió tranquilamente llevándola en brazos por la casa hasta que llegaron al cuarto, en donde la soltó.

-El vestido...

-Si quieres quédatelo.

-Pero lo guardo en el armario o algo, no?

-No lo vas a volver a llevar en una fiesta a la que te lleve, por que las damas no repiten los vestidos. Pero si lo quieres para ti te lo puedes quedar.

Ginny miró a su vestido.

-Con lo que te has gastado en este vestido podríamos alimentar a una población entera.

Draco la miró con indiferencia.

-Si no lo quieres, regálalo, yo no me lo voy a poner.

Y se fue.

Ginny se quedo unos segundo mirando por donde se había ido y a continuación se quito los zapatos. Luego se cambió al pijama.

Metió cuidadosamente el vestido y los zapatos en el armario y luego se metió en la cama.

Una vez se hubo tapado en el edredón sintió que aun tenía el moño echo, se lo deshizo con las manos ya que estaba solo estaba sujeto con magia y se durmió antes de que Draco volviera.

**REVIEWS**

**Weno, voy a contestar a los reviews anonimos. **

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton: **Ola! weno k decirte a ti jejeje, espero k te guste este cap al igual k los demas. 1bsote.

**Emma: **Ola! muxas gracias x seguir mi fic, espero k te guste el cap y el baile jejeje. 1bsote.

**kmy:**Ola! weno e trdado un poco pero aki esta ejjeje. espero k te guste. 1bsote.

**natsu: **Ola! ayaya, aunk trde milenios yo siempre actualizare a menos k lo diga. espero k te guste el cap y la fiesta. 1bsote

**Cliodne: **Ola! jejeje, aun no se mu bien xk meti el royo de la jardinera, fue mi subconsciente jeje. espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote

** Alyssa Largerfield M. :** Ola! la chica del nick largo jaja. en el prox ya te llamo Aly va? weno, siento muxo aber trdado tanto y me alegro k te siga gstando. 1bsote.

**Mariana: **Ola! jejee, me alegro muxo k te guste el cap, esk tngo una vision mu particular de los Malfoy( les adoro, creo k eso a kedado claro), weno espero k te guste el cap y la fiesta, 1bsote.

**Mury Weasley:** Ola! ejjee, espero k no te hayas olvidado de mi fic, siento muxo la espero, ya ya, ya falta poco pa harry jejejej, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote

**clau: **Ola! weno, a todos tus reviews los contesto aki va? jejeje, creo k eres tu la k me ha echo ponerme a escribir xk cuando venia a ver mi cuenta y me encontraba rr tuyos cada dia me sentia un poco mal de no escribir + rápido. Weno, espero k este cap te guste y me sigas leyendo. 1bsote.

**Alexia Butterfly: **Ola! jaja, weno, no es mu dificil escribir, lo unico k necesitas es una wena idea y muxa imaginacion (creo k a mi me sobra un poco, se me ocurren tres ideas x segundo k no me da tiempo a apuntar jeje), pa acerte socia tenes k registrarte, es mu facil a menos k lo hayan cambiado desde los tmpos en k me registre yo(keda mu lejano ese dia jaja). 1bsote.

**Veruka: **Ola! siento muxo la espera, espeor k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**trikipeke: **ola, jeje, k buen nick. jo, k guay k te guste tanto mi fic, me encnta k me escriban reviews cmntando lo k escribo y no solo el tipico : "continua". jeje, te fijas en todos los detalles e? weno ya k te as presentado, mi nmbre es espe y soy madrid y tngo 16 años( uuu Igni se hace mayor), weno, espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**nic656:**Ola! no muxa cnxion entre ellos? a k te refieres? les pongo cmo conejs? jajaja, sorry, bromas de mi cerebro enfermo de adolencente. espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**maryrupert: **Ola! weno, siento muxo la trdanze, me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic (pa eso lo hago jeje), y na, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**Creo k esto es todo! otra vez MUCHAS gracias x vuestros reviews.**

**1bsote ENORME. **

_**Prefiero mi desgracia eterna que un día sin verte sonreir **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! bueno empezare por el : LO SIENTO! se que he tardado mucho! espero que me sepais perdonar. Mañana me voy dos semanas a USA(deberia estar haciendo lamaleta jeje) así que no voy a poder escribir, así que supongo que cuando vuelva a actualizar ya habre empezado las clases, aun asi espero no tardarme mucho. Muchisimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews, cada vez que me mandais uno salto de alegria(literalmente, el suelo de aqui ya esta amorfo heheheh). **

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo, con aparicion estelar de un personaje jeje. **

Ginny abrió un ojo y el sólo movimiento ya le pareció doloroso.

-Mmm...- se giró para cambiar de posición y volvió a abrir un ojo. Draco tenía la mejilla completamente aplastada contra la almohada, con el pelo desparramado por esta.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la frente y luego se frotó los ojos.

Draco se removió en sueños. Ginny se levanto un poco ayudándose de los codos, frente a la cama estaba esparcida la ropa de Draco, que debió tirar antes de acostarse.

-Ey pelirroja.- Ginny ni le miró.

-Me va a explotar la cabeza.-dijo volviendo a tumbar la cabeza, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

Draco sonrió y se pegó más a ella.

-Que poco aguante Weasley, no podrás ser una Malfoy hasta que no superes eso.

-Yo no quiero ser una Malfoy.

-Y que quieres..- dijo Draco apoyándose en su codo para alzarse y mirar a Ginny desde arriba.

-Quiero...-Ginny se lo penso con gesto serio, quitándose el brazo de la cara- quiero una aspirina.-Draco la sonrió medio dormido y rodó para volver a tumbarse.

Ginny se levantó de la cama.

-Donde están.

-Pídeselas a un elfo- dijo Draco indiferente ahuecando la almohada y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza.

Ginny se asomó fuera de la habitación.

-Ehmm... Hola?

Nadie apareció.

-Grita Weasley, déjame oír esa preciosa voz que te ha concebido el señor.

-Cómo se llama?-pregunto Ginny girándose a medias.

Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Creo que se llama Edhan... o edhen... o algo así.

-Edhan!

Un elfo apareció en el momento bajo las narices de Ginny.

-Si señorita?

-Puedes traerme una aspirina por favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Que sean dos!- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

El elfo desapareció.

Ginny volvió a entrar en la habitación y se tumbo en la cama, sonriente.

-Así que...

-Calla.

-Quien es el que no aguanta ahora? Señor "yo también quiero una pastilla"?

-Que te calles.

Ginny sonrió y se paso los brazos tras la cabeza para descansar.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa.

El elfo entro rápido como un rayo, dejo dos pastillas y un baso de agua en la mesilla de noche de Ginny y se fue.

-Perfecto, ese bicho inmundo te prefiere a ti antes que a mi.

-Como dices?

-Te ha dado a ti las pastillas.

-A lo mejor es que yo le trato mejor.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Y ahora que quieres!- grito Draco.

La puerta de abrió, Draco agarró un libro que había sobre su mesilla y se lo tiro al elfo.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al ver que no era el elfo el ser al que Draco había tirado un libro sin saberlo, sino Lucius Malfoy, que había cogido el libro a duras penas y miraba el bulto que era su hijo con una expresión difícil de expresarse.

Ginny le dio un golpe a Draco, que asomo un ojos por sobre las sabanas y al ver a su padre se enderezo al segundo.

-Pa... papa?

-Hijo mío.-dijo sarcástico.

-Que pasa?- dijo nervioso.

-Sólo decirte que tu madre y yo vamos a salir hoy.-Draco asintió, su padre se lo quedo mirando un rato.- Volveremos tarde.

-Perfecto.

Lucius asintió y salió de la habitación.

Draco pudo respirar por fin.

-Dios mío, le he tirado un libro a mi padre.

-Cosa que ha parado con sorprendente habilidad.

Draco la miró y se tumbo en la cama.

-Lo que me sorprende es que haya venido hasta la habitación.

Ginny cogió el baso de agua y una pastilla.

-A que te refieres?

-Veras, por lo general suelen irse sin avisarme si quiera.- Ginny se puso la pastilla en la boca y luego se ayudo del agua para tragarla.

-Y que.

Draco la miró como si fuese tonta.

-Que están tramando algo.

-Porque lo dices en plural?

-Porque estoy seguro que mi madre esta detrás de todo esto. Vamos a tener que estar más atentos que nunca.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Draco la miró aun tumbado.

-Voy a ducharme.

Draco la siguió mirando.

-Puedo saltarme el royo de que no entres?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Los suponía- dijo cogiendo algo de ropa del armario.

Ginny se metió en el baño.

Draco se levantó de la cama y cogió la pastilla que aun quedaba de la mesilla de Ginny junto con el baso de fgua. Fue a la ventana y se apoyó en el marco.

Fuera, en la entrada, estaban sus padres, esperando el carruaje. Draco entrecerró los ojos e inclinó un poco más la cabeza.

Sus padres hablaban entre ellos, su madre con los brazos cruzados y su padre con la mano en el bastón, inclinándose de vez en cuando, lo que significaba que se estaba exasperando.

Draco se trago la pastilla y luego bebió todo el agua que quedaba.

Su padre alzó una mano, como si tratara de explicar algo, su madre señalo tras él y Lucius se giró, el carruaje acababa de llegar. Lucius abrió la puerta y se apartó, su madre se agarró el vestido y le dijo algo a su padre antes de subir. Lucius rodó los ojos y subió.

Draco dejo el baso en el escritorio que había al lado y apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la pared, luego se cruzo de brazos, pensativo.

Un ruido le hizo girar la cabeza, una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por la puerta, buscando con la mirada a el mismo.

Ginny le encontró, ahí, al fondo de la habitación, apoyado en la pared, como una aparición.

-Si me miras así no puedo salir.

Draco no se movió ni un ápice.

-Draco.

Draco se llevo la mano a los ojos y se los froto.

-Has terminado?

-Se me ha olvidado coger la parte de abajo.

Draco abrió el armario de Ginny.

-Que tienes arriba.

-Una camisa roja.

Draco suspiró y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada al comprobar que no se paraba. Intento cerrar la puerta pero no pudo, Draco la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

Ginny gritó e intento taparse las piernas.

-Que haces?- dijo intentando volver a entrar. Draco se puso frente a la entrada y la miró.

-No creerás que se me tu armario de memoria verdad...

-Que?

Ginny se quedo congelada mientras Draco volvía al armario, pasaba un dedo por la ropa, y volvía con una falda negra de tela suelta hasta as rodillas.

-Prueba con esto.

Ginny le arrancó la prenda de las manos y volvió a entrar corriendo al baño para ponerse la falda, cuando salió Draco estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. La miró de reojo.

-Perfecta.

Ginny se acercó a él y se puso delante.

Draco la volvió a mirar. Ginny le agarró por la barbilla.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Draco se la quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Weasley, aun falta bastante para que me des miedo.- Ginny bufó haciéndose la ofendida, le soltó y salió de la habitación.

Draco sonrió divertido y sin prisa se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Ginny ya estaba allí sentada. Draco se fijo en que en el escote que formaba la camisa estaba el collar que la había dado el día anterior. Se sentó a su lado. Ginny estaba pelando un melocotón. Draco la miró.

-Que quieres hacer hoy?

-Nada.

-Nada? Venga Ginny. No me digas que eres una aburrida.

-Estoy cansada.

-Claro, romper brazos de estatuas ajenas es agotador.

Ginny le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No la rompí yo.

-No, la rompí yo.

-Deja de burlarte de mi.

Draco iba a contestar pero un ruido le distrajo, alguien acababa de llamar al timbre.

Draco se recostó en la silla, era la una, un poco pronto para las visitas.

-Quien será?- preguntó Ginny.

-Supongo que Blaise.

Un elfo se presentó en la sala.

-Señor Malfoy.

Draco le miró, el elfo no dijo nada, Draco se levantó.

-Qué..

-No pasa nada, sigue comiendo.

Ginny le vio salir del comedor.

Draco salió a la entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió bruscamente. Sin saber como, ya sabía que se iba a encontrar. Unos asquerosamente honestos ojos verdes, un pelo negro mal peinado, y esa horrible cicatriz en forma de rayo que tanto odiaba.

Harry Potter le miró. Draco no dijo nada, en ese momento cualquiera que les hubiese visto hubiera notado a la perfección el aprecio de cada chico por el otro.

-Potter- dijo Draco con desprecio.

-Malfoy- contesto Harry.

-Que quieres.

Harry le miró y toda la expresión de superioridad que había intentado mantener se vino abajo cuando miró incómodamente hacia la derecha.

-Esta Ginny.

Draco no contesto, Harry volvió a mirarle.

-Y que si esta.

Harry le miró duramente.

-Tengo derecho a verla.

Draco alzó ambas cejas.

-Y quien te da ese derecho?

-Eres despreciable Malfoy, no se que la has hecho para que este contigo, pero...

-Que, acaso me vas apegar?- Harry sintió como le hervía la sangre- adelante.- susurró Malfoy.

-No Malfoy, yo no soy tan ruin como tu.

-No, tu eres el salvador del mundo mágico verdad.

-Puede que hasta ahora hayas conseguido escaparte Malfoy, pero no dudes que algún día no podrás seguir ocultándote.

-Yo no me oculto Potter, estoy aquí delante de vosotros aurores, si no habéis tenido motivos hasta ahora en contra de mi, dudo que los encontréis jamás.

-No seas tan optimista Malfoy, la gente como tu, siempre tiene deslices que os acaban delatando.

Draco se adelanto más, pegándose casi a Harry.

-Y me meterás tu mismo en la cárcel?

Harry apretó la varita dentro de su túnica.

-Draco?

Draco se giró, tras de el estaba Ginny, que ya no le miraba a él, sino a Harry.

-Ginny?- dijo Harry.

Draco se apartó de la entrada y se alejo de Harry. Ginny le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó a él.

-Que haces?

-Esta no es un conversación en la que yo deba estar.

-No... no Draco, no me dejes sola. No quiero estar sola con él.

Draco la miró, Ginny le miraba suplicante.

-Ginny- dijo cogiéndola las manos- voy a estar en la habitación de al lado, si te sientes incomoda vendré en un momento.

-Por favor.

Draco se inclino un momento y la susurró en el oído.

-Si se atreve a tocarte un solo pelo no tendrá tiempo de parpadear antes de que le abra la cabeza.

Ginny le miro un momento más, pero acabo asintió.

Draco salió de la sala.

Ginny miró a Harry.

Harry entro en el recibidor, pero se detuvo a una prudente distancia de Ginny.

-Que quieres.

Harry fue a contestar pero se quedo cayado, se toqueteo nervioso las manos.

-Yo... te vi en el profeta en la fiesta de los Zabini.-dijo esquivando su mirada.

-Y que.

-No.. no me lo creía... tenía que comprobarlo.

-El que..

Harry la miró.

-Que haces con Malfoy Ginny? No sabes que es el enemigo?

-Y tu que sabes, nunca has tenido pruebas contra el.

-Que sea bueno ocultándose no significa que no sea un puerco sin escrúpulos.- Ginny le miró, respirando profundamente.

-El me quiere.

-No, el te esta usando.

-Así? Y tu eres mejor?

Harry se quedo cayado y avanzó hacia Ginny.

-Ginny, si esto es una venganza...

-No! Porque siempre piensas que todo gira alrededor de ti?

-Ginny...

-No Harry no! Estoy harta de ti!.

Harry la miró con pena.

-Porque no me dejas en paz?- dijo Ginny mirándole, intentando no llorar.

-Ginny yo te..

-No... no lo digas.

-Porque con Malfoy.

-El me quiere.

-No, el no te quiere.

Ginny giró la cara, Harry se acercó más a ella.

-Vete...- susurró Ginny.

-Ginny...- Harry le acarició un brazo.

-He dicho que te vayas.-dijo apartándolo.

Harry la miró dolido.

Ginny sitió como unos brazos la cogían, intento separarse pero Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Déjame.-Harry se quedó quieto, abrazando a Ginny para que no se moviera, con la cabeza cerca de su oreja.

-Sólo déjame decirte... que cuando te des cuenta de que Malfoy es una rata... vuelve a mi.-Ginny se quedo dos segundos quieta, con el corazón a mil, y leugo volvió a retorcerse.

-Déjame!

Harry intentó sostenerla pero unos brazos más fuertes le separaron con violencia.

Draco estaba entre el y Ginny, con cara de odio.

-Malfoy...

Draco alzó el brazo y abrió la mano al tiempo que avanzaba, agarró a Harry del cuello y le metió en otra habitación, donde le soltó.

-Pero que mierdas te pasa Potter?

-Eres un...

-Ella no quiere volver contigo!

-Y tu que sabes. Ela solo esta contigo porque quiere hacerme sufrir.

Draco le miró.

-Y tu también lo sabes.

-No Potter, no sabes absolutamente nada. Cuando tu le partiste el corazón ella vino a mi- Draco no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero al ver la expresión de Harry se envalentono y continuo- yo le abrí los brazos... y nos enamoramos.

-Mentira.-siseo Harry.

-No Potter, no te atreves a abrir los ojos a la realidad.-Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero Draco aun no había acabado con él-Ella ya no te quiere. Ella me quiere a mi... y a ti te odia.

Harru gritó y le pego un puñetazo, Draco giro la cara de un golpe.

-Como va a querer ella a un sucio mortifago que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Draco giró la cara para mirarle, con el odio escrito en los ojos. Harry retrocedió.

-Si tan seguro tienes que soy un mortifago, como vienes a mi casa, solo.

-Porque no te tengo miedo, porque se que si me tocas por fin tendré un motivo para mandarte al lugar donde debes estar.

-Potter...- dijo Draco sonriendo- no sabes que a los mortifagos se les enseña como ocultar un cuerpo.

Harry abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.

-Esta Ginny delante.

-Ginny me seguirá a mi.

Harry no contestó.

-Vete de mi casa Potter, y como te vuelvas a acercar a Ginny... te matare., y terminaras tan mal que no necesitare ninguna clase de técnica de ocultación para deshacerme de ti.

Harry apretó las muelas y se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación, Ginny no estaba allí, salió de la casa con un portazo.

Draco salió de la habitación y se toco la mejilla, que le estaba matando de dolor, quien iba a decir que Potter tenía tanta fuerza.

Se metió en el comedor, donde Ginny estaba apoyada en la pared, sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia el frente.

Draco se sentó a su lado. Ginny no le miró.

-Que pasó.-dijo mirando la pared de enfrente.

-Cuando Harry fue nombrado auror, todo el mundo se puso muy contento, para que negarlo, yo también me puse muy contenta... por fin Harry conseguía su sueño.-Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras con las que continuar- Al principio todo fue bien, quiero decir..

-Sí... estoy al tanto de los comienzos del gran auror Harry Potter.

-Bueno, pues entonces Harry comenzó a estar cada vez más tiempo en el ministerio. Estaba obsesionado con descubrir a todos los mortifagos- Draco apoyó la cabeza en la pared- siempre que venía a casa de lo único que hablaba era de las estrategias, que pronto todo terminaría.

-Se le subió a la cabeza- Ginny asintió.

-Casi nadie podía contactar con él, ni siquiera a mi me hacía caso, y eso que yo era su novia, siempre me daba largas. Empezó a no llamarme nunca y cuando iba a verle se ponía nervioso. Me decía que no me contaba nada para no ponerme en peligro. Siempre cambiaba cuando yo estaba delante.

-Te pego?

-No, eso nunca, pero sus... formas de esquivarme... no lo soportaba. A cada mortifago que aparecía, Harry se obsesionaba cada vez más. Un día se paso con uno de ellos.

-Conozco el caso, se excedió con ese mortifago.

-Sí, no llego a hacerle nada... irreparable, pero cuando yo intente razonar con él me dijo que yo no lo entendía, que nadie lo entendía.

-Se volvió loco.

Ginny le miró.

-Cuando lo deje con él no dejo de gritar que me estaba equivocando. No fue una... bonita ruptura. Al final me enfade yo, se enfado él y empezamos a gritar. El cree que lo deje con él porque me dejaba de lado, cree que esto es una venganza, que quiero que él se sienta mal como me seti yo de mal en su momento.

-Y acaso no es así?

-Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

-Tu ya no le quieres?- Ginny tardo en contestar.

-Él fue mi novio los últimos cursos de Hogwarts, lo único que quería era que compartiese su vida conmigo.

-No me has contestado.

-Le quiero en el sentido de que fue mi verdadero amor, aunque suene muy cursi, el fue el chico al que yo siempre quise...pero ya no siento lo mismo por él.

-Entonces?

-Simplemente no quiero verle. Porque si lo hago, me confundirá, y lo que no quiero es volver con él, porque todo volvería a empezar.

-Pues no vuelvas con él.

-Tu no le conoces, Harry es bueno confundiendo a la gente. Sabe lo que hace, es muy listo, por eso a llegado hasta donde esta... y aunque me cueste decirlo si el quiere puede conseguir que vuelva con él.

-Y tu no quieres.

-No.

-Tranquila, no volverá a entrar en esta casa.

-Gracias.-Draco la miró de reojo.

-Pero, cuanto quieres que dure nuestra pequeña estafa... toda la vida? Pretendes que nos casemos? Que tengamos crios juntos?

-No lo se, cuando te canses de mi, me lo dices y me iré.

Draco sonrió y se levanto.

-Tranquila Weasley, esta pequeña tortura sólo acaba de empezar, aun tengo muchas fiestas a las que llevarte. La verdad es que eres divertida, me lo paso bien escondiendo brazos contigo.

-Ya te he dicho que se rompió sólo.

-Claro Weasley, por arte de... magia.-Draco abrió las manos, dando énfasis a la frase.

Ginny le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y ahora levántate, vamos a hacer algo divertido.- dijo ofreciéndola la mano. Ginny se la cogio para levantarse.

-Y que hacemos?

-Te voy a enseñar a montar a caballo.

-Que?

-Toda chica de la alta sociedad debe saber montar a caballo.

-Pero Draco.. yo... nunca he montado uno, no se como hacerlo.

-Por eso voy a enseñarte.-Draco había comenzado a tirar, literalmente, de Ginny.

-Draco, yo y los animales... no... los búhos nunca me han querido.

-Vamos Ginny, no seas gallina.

Salieron de la casa y atravesaron los jardines.

Entraron en el establo y Draco echo de allí a los elfos que estaban limpiando.

-Ven- dijo Draco arrastrándola hasta uno de los apartamentos donde estaban los caballos.

-Esta es mi yegua.

-Muy bonita.

Draco cogió la mano de Ginny y la poso sobre el lomo del animal, tenía el pelo brillante, muy bien cuidado, era de color paja, con el pelo un poco más claro.

-Quieres hembra o macho.

-Yo... em... no lo se.

-Ven- Draco la arrastró hasta otro apartamento, donde había una yegua blanca, totalmente blanca.

-Te dejo montarla si me prometes cuidarla, es la yegua de más calidad que tengo.

-Y porque no la usas tu?

-Me temo que no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Y porque crees que conmigo se llevara bien?

-No lo se, pero por probar no pasa nada. Supongo que a lo mejor entre mujeres os entendéis.-Ginny la miró no muy segura.

-Esta bien.

-Acaríciala.

Ginny la toco con miedo, ella no hizo absolutamente nada.

-No siente?

-Si, pero esta asquerosa mimada y tiene un ego que no le cabe.

Ginny la acaricio el cuello.

Draco agito la varita y apareció la montura ya puesta.

La yegua giro la cabeza y miró a Draco.

-Lo que más odio de ella es que me mira como si yo fuese tonto.

La yegua relinchó suavemente.

Draco se giró a Ginny y la apuntó con la varita, cambiándola la falda por unos pantalones.

-Aunque debes saber montarla con falda, creo que para la primera vez que montas a caballo será mejor con pantalones.-Ginny asintió- Intenta montarla.

-No se como hacerlo.- Draco se acercó a ella por detrás.

-Apoya un pie en uno de los estribos e impúlsate hacia arriba.

-Uno de los que?- Draco rodó los ojos y cogió uno de los pies de Ginny, colocándolo en el estribo, luego la cogió de la cintura y la subió al lomo del animal- el otro pie al otro estribo Ginny.

Ginny hizo lo que le dijo y Draco se apartó un poco.

-Cómo vas.

Ginny estaba rígida sobre la yegua.

-No voy.- Draco sonrió.

-Agarra las riendas.- Ginny las agarro.-Así no, Draco se puso de puntillas y coloco bien las manos de Ginny.

-Y ahora?

Draco cogió una cuerda de uno de los lados del cubículo y la ato a las correas de la cabeza del animal.

Comenzó a andar y por consiguiente la yegua le siguió.

Ginny intentaba no moverse.

-Te voy a dejar cuerda, para que intentes llevarla tu.- Ginny tragó con fuerza- para girar a la derecha, tira de la derecha, al revés para ir a la izquierda, y para acelerar le aprietas con los talones.

-Creo que no quiero acelerar.

Draco dejo cuerda libre. Ginny tiró un poco de la derecha, la yegua relinchó giro la cabeza y luego el cuerpo entero, girando.

-Suavemente, no le arranques el cuello.

Ginny giró a la izquierda y sorprendentemente para ella, la yegua giro sin quejarse.

Draco serió.

-Ya lo vas pillando.

-Esto parece cada vez mas fa... AAA- Draco sonrió malignamente y le dio una palmada al trasero del animal, este salto sobre sus cuartos traseros y salió corriendo, Draco soltó la cuerda, apartándose.

Siguió a Ginny con la mirada, que chillaba de forma muy aguda, Draco hizo de visera con la mano para seguirles.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, la yegua relincho se alzo sobre sus cuartos traseros y salió corriendo, Draco solo alcanzó a apartarse.

Lo ultimo que oyó de Ginny fue un grito agudo.

Ginny se abrazó al cuello del animal lo mejor que pudo, sin pensar en las riendas.

La yegua corría demasiado rápido, a Ginny le picaban los ojos, los terrenos de Draco eran muy grandes, y realmente tenía miedo de pensar que podía tirarse corriendo toda la tarde hasta que se cansase.

-Para por favor!- no le hizo ni caso.

Ginny vio asustada como la yegua se acercaba a los jardines.

La chica que los cuidaba la vio llegar y se apartó para no morir aplastada por las poderosas patas del animal. Ginny cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a saltar para evitar los rosales y las plantas.

-Para!

Otra vez no la hizo ni caso. En cambio aceleró más.

Asomó un poco la cabeza y más aliviada, pudo ver como se acercaban otra vez a los establos.

Draco sonrió, Ginny llego a lomos de la yegua, o mas bien pegada a la yegua con brazos y piernas.

Draco cogió al animal por las riendas.

Ginny no se lo pensó y pasando una pierna por el lomo salto al suelo.

-Venga Gi...- Ginny se abrazó a Draco, este abrió muchos los ojos.-Ginny?

-Creo que no he pasado más miedo en mi vida- Draco abrazó a Ginny con un brazo, para no soltar al caballo.

-Venga Ginny, no hubiera dejado que os alejarais si no supiera que ella volvería.

-Pero eso yo no lo sabía- dijo separándose de él.-Además, me ha llevado por los jardines... saltando!

Draco se giró sonriente a la yegua.

-Oh... eres una maleducada- tiro de la cuerda, pegando su frente a la del caballo- te e dicho mil veces que por los jardines no.

El caballo se separó de él.

-Da igual las veces que la regañe, no me hace caso.

-Hombre, si la regañas con una sonrisa- dijo Ginny con una mano en el pecho, aun intentando recuperarse del susto.

Draco palmeo el cuello de la yegua con una sonrisa.

-Es que es tan bonita que no quiero regañarla.

-Así no me extraña que sea una malcriada.

-Bueno, pero aprovecha la situación, acabas de correr a lomos de las yeguas más rápidas y de más categoría que existen, privilegio alcanzado por pocos.

-Me da igual, lo he pasado mal.

-Señor Malfoy!- Draco se giró, la jardinera se acercaba corriendo por el jardín.

-Hola Liz- dijo sonriente.

-Señor Malfoy, creí que quedamos en que los caballos no volverían a saltar sobre los jardines que tanto tardo en cuidar para usted.

-Ha sido ella- dijo señalando la yegua- ya sabes que no puedo controlarla.

-Pues no la saque del establo.

-No puedo hacer eso, ella necesita correr de vez en cuando.

-Pero no sobre los jardines!

-Venga, sabes que los saltara sin tocarlos.

-Y si algún día se cae?

Draco apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, no se caerá.

La jardinera aun no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Pero yo estoy allí! A saltado sobre mi.

-Pero no te ha tocado.

-Y que, si algún día me pilla de espaldas, puede matarme.

-No seas exagerada.

Liz le señalo con un dedo.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir señor Malfoy- Draco sonrió- por favor, que al menos lo haga cuando yo no estoy presente.

-Eso esta mejor. Ahora estamos todos contentos!- dijo sonriente.

Liz bufó y se alejó.

Draco continuo llevando a la yegua, Ginny le siguió.

-A la próxima fiesta podemos ir a caballo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Será espectacular.- dijo metido en su propio mundo.

-Draco, escúchame.

-Una visión preciosa.

Ginny desistió y se limito a seguirle.

Draco la metió otra vez en su sitio y le dio una zanahoria que estaban en un mueble cercano. La yegua la comió con ganas.

-Oh.. chica mala y peligrosa- dijo Draco acariciándola, Ginny rodó los ojos.

Draco fue a irse, pero su propia yeguas le estaba mirando. Draco cogió otra zanahoria y se la dio.

-Tranquila, pronto te sacaré a ti.

Draco se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, Ginny le estaba mirando.

-Qué?

-Tu, las malcrías.

-Tonterías- dijo adelantándola.

Ginny caminó a su lado.

-Tienes una relación muy rara con los animales... bueno, y con todo lo que te rodea.

-Eso es porque soy encantador- dijo entrando en la casa.

-Claro.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

-Se ha hecho tarde.

-No han vuelto tus padres.

-No.

-No tengo hambre.

Draco la miró un momento seriamente.

-Ven Ginny, voy a enseñarte algo.

Ginny le miró y le acompañó. Draco subió la escalera principal y llego hasta una puerta que abrió, dentro había unas oscuras escaleras.

-A donde va esto? No me iras a encerrar en el cuarto de los ratones.

-Ven- la cogió de la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras, al fondo había una puerta de madera.

Draco la abrió y salió, Ginny le siguió.

Acababan de salir a un bacón que Ginny nunca había visto desde fuera de la casa, y sin embargo daba a la parte principal.

-Cómo?

-Esta oculto con magia, lo hizo mi madre.

Ginny se apoyó en la barandilla que bordeaba el balcón, esta era de mármol ,sin mucha altura, le llegaba con la cintura.

-Que sitio es este?

-Es mi refugio.

Ginny podía ver la entrada de la casa, los jardines y si guiñaba los ojos más haya de la puerta de entrada.

-Tu refugio?

Draco se sentó en la barandilla y apoyo la espalda en la pared.

-Cuando era pequeño y mis padres salían a fiestas, cosa que hacían muy a menudo, yo subía aquí y les esperaba, me sentaba en este mismo sitio. Cuando mi madre volvía, lo primero que hacía era venir aquí, a veces ya me había dormido y mi padre me llevaba a mi habitación, si aun estaba despierto mi madre me contaba lo que había echo en la fiesta y se quedaba mirando las estrellas conmigo...- sonrió-La primera ves que volé en escoba salte desde aquí.

Draco se subió a la barandilla y abrió los brazos, en equilibro.

-Draco, baja de ahí.

Draco cerró los ojos.

-Draco... como te caigas no pienso cargar yo con tu cu... Draco!- tarde, aunque Ginny saltó de donde estaba y alargo la mano para cogerle, Draco se había dejado caer.

Ginny se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, no se veía nada.

-Que?- tenía en corazón en un puño- Draco?

-Es un mecanismo de seguridad.

-AAAAAAAAAA!- Ginny se giró, Draco estaba a su lado mirando al vacío.

-Quieres dejar de darme esos sustos?

-Tranquila.

Draco volvió a subir a la barandilla.

-Sube.

-Que?

-Te lo explicaré.-Ginny se quedo mirándole aun alucinada, Draco la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

Ginny subió a su lado.

Draco, guardando un asombroso equilibro, se puso tras ella y la cogió por la cintura.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Me voy a matar.-murmuró Ginny pegándose al pecho del chico.

-Me encanta este momento.-dijo susurrándole en la oreja.

Ginny antes de pensar en que estaba bien o mal, cerró los ojos. Draco la beso el cuello.

Draco la empujo muy suavemente, lo suficiente para que Ginny se inclinase para adelante, pero no la soltó.

Ginny abrió los ojos, estaba inclinada en el vació.

No tuvo tiempo ni de sentir miedo, Draco la soltó, el grito no llego a producirse, Ginny estaba cayendo y al segundo estaba justo frente a la puerta de salida del balcón, Draco la miraba sentado en la barandilla.

-Mi padre lo instalo una vez que me pillo aquí subido, pensaba que me iba a tirar.-Ginny miró a su alrededor y luego se tanteo el cuerpo, si, estaba entera. Volvió a mirarle.

-Y lo ibas a hacer?

Draco sonrió.

-Si te lo dijera le quitaría la gracia a la historia.

Draco se sentó en su mesa y miró sus papeles. En ese momento un búho entro por la ventana y se poso en su hombro. Draco le cogió el pergamino que estaba enrollado en su pata y le acarició la cabeza.

"Excelentísimo señor Draco Lucius Malfoy...- bla bla bla, Draco leyó la carta rápidamente.

Ginny entró en la habitación y le miró.

-Nos han invitado a otra fiesta.

-Otra?

Draco la miró.

-Al señor y su acompañante- dijo sonriendo.

-De quien es la fiesta?

-No les conoces, dos peces gordos del mundo mágico

-Que tipo de fiesta?

Draco la miró.

-Veras, esta familia... son unos clásicos, y tienen un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando los ... dan una fiesta ha que ir vestidos de una forma en particular.

-Que forma?

-Tranquila aun hay tiempo, la fiesta es dentro de una semana.

-También irán tus padres?

-Si, supongo que también estarán invitados. Mis padres son muy queridos.

Ginny alzó un ceja.

Draco sonrió y se metió en la cama, Ginny se metió también en el otro extremo.

Draco la miraba.

-No me abrazas?-Ginny le miró, Draco uso los labios en posición para darle un beso.

-Pervertido- dijo volviendo a girarse. Draco sonrió y se pego a ella por la espalda, dándola un beso en el cuello.

Ginny sonrió sin que Draco lo notara y cerró los ojos.

**REVIEWS. Perdonad mi falta de ortografia, quiero contestarlos cuanto antes xD.**

**Emma:** Ola! weno, siento muxo haber tardado tanto. Me alegra muxo k tu siga gustando mi fic xD, espero k este cap tb te haya gustado. 1bsote.

**Alexia butterfly:**Ola! muxas gracias por tu review, ui, espectacular, se me suben los colores , k alegria k te guste tanto jeje. weno espero k este cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**abin:** Ola! si weno, keria k fueran cambiando sus personalidades y tal, jeje, k bien k os haya gustado lo dla fiesta, me rei muxo escribiendola. Liz, ai liz, aun no se k acer cn este personaje, ya veremos jeje. weno espero k te guste este cap. 1bsote.

**Cliodne: **Ola! jaja dos veces! weno yo lo leo 70 antes de decidirme a subirlo jeje. me alegra muxo k te guste. jejeje, me lo pase mu bien escribiendo lo del brazo. weno, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**mikitooo: **Ola! nose xk me rei muxo con tu review, lo del: ellos se aman hahahahah. weno, espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote.

**kmymalfoy:** Ola! si weno, si k importa, tardo demasiado en actualizar... aunk weno, mejor tarde k nunca jiji xd. espero kt e guste este cap. 1bsote.

**just me:** Ola! muxas gracias x tu review, me hizo muxa ilusion todo lo k me dijiste. jeje, weno, aunk yo tarde siempre voy a seguir actualizando (weno, aun ai unos cuentos fics en my profile k aun no se k acer con ellos) y sobre todo este, k tengo entre ceja y ceja terminarlo (aunk aun no). weno ya veremos k pasa con la jardinera. 1bsote.

**trikipeke:** Ola! me encatn tus reviews (siempre agradezco todos claro, pero los k son cmo los tuyos me gustan muxo). jejej weno lo d blaise se me ocurrio xk mi madre me dijo k era una "malhablada" y me dije: blaise DEBE ser asi jaja. Centro de dialogo de hp una istoria de daga... mm... du yu espikin espanish? jeje, no me suena, aunk weno a lo mejor es asi y me toy volviendo como una cabra (jaja). mmm Madrid patria kerida x mi (k bonito, aunk me lo e inventado jiji), weno si vuelves a madrid dimelo, adoro conocer a gente de ff. espero k te guste el cap. x cierto decias k me dabas el msn pero no me salio, si keres podes agregarme, mi msn sale en mi profile (no me dejan ponerlo en los fics) . 1bsote.

**maryrupert:** Ola! weno k bien k te siga gustando! espero k este cap tb te haya gustado. espero tu rr xD. 1bsote.

**eis:** Ola! buen nick jaja. Me alegro muxo k te guste el fic, espero k ste cap tb te guste. 1bsote.

**ari the tonks: **Ola! ajajaja me encanto tus review, 15 y 20 lineas sin ni una sola coma (jajajaja me encanto e? pocas veces m mandan reviews con tanto contenido) si tienes alguna idea pa mi fic dime lo k sea, acepto cualquier cosa (y trankila no me dejo el novio, aunk lo d la falta de inspiracion me suena mas jeje). Jo, k bien que te guste tan el fic, k ilusion 0. Jejeje, weno a Blaise aun le tengo reservadas algunas cosas (buajaja). me suena uno d los fics k dijiste, creo k lo e leido pero no entero. weno, siento muxo aber tardado tanto, a decir verdad fue tu review el k me hizo arramangarme la camiseta y decir: hasta aki emos llegado Igni, y me pusiera a escribir. jejeje Oscar para mi ginny! (Ginny alza el oscar y lo menea delante de Draco con ojos de victoria). jeje, tngo mas fics preparados, xo aun no los voy a sacar (o me matareis jaja). 1bsote, espero tu review, me hizo muxisima ilusion los k me mndaste, en serio (creo k voy a imprimirlos y asi cuando no tnga ganas d escribir los leere y me pondre las pilas jaja)

**LuNaTiCa BlAcK:** Ola! jaja si ya pasara algo entre ellos, pero antes debo hacerles sufrir jiji. jeje, cmo ves ya estoy planeando otra fiesta, aun no se si hacerla cmo lo tengo pensado (ya veremos), weno espero kt e haya gustado el cap 1bsote.

**sophie selag:** Ola! muxas gracias por tu review, k bien k te guste tanto mi fic k te deje intrigada, weno siento muxo lo k e tardado (mejor tarde k nunca no? sonrisa angelical k todo el mundo ignora). espero k te guste el cap. 1bsote

**Eso es todo!**

**1bsote ENORME **

**_"No sueñes tu vida... vive tu sueño"  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wenas.**

**Ante todo quiero daros las gracias por todos los reviews recibidos desde que publiqué la nota.**

**Quiero que sepáis, que en el momento de escribirla, mi firme intención era no volver a publicar, e estado escribiendo, pero para mi, porque me gusta mucho escribir.**

**Pero después de este tiempo, he decidido volver.**

**Me gustaría escribiros el porque de mi retraso, mas que nada porque me parecería injusto para vsotrs si yo simplemente volviera a escribir.**

**No se si debería decirlo, pero la persona que me copio ha estado alegando que el fic era suyo, no voy a comentar mas de este suceso porque ya me tiene muy cansada.**

**Vuelvo a publicar por vosotros, xk merecéis saber lo que pasa con el fic, por la sensación que te da recibir reviews y para demostrarle a esta persona quien escribe mejor.**

**EDIT: Iba a dejar la nota pero ff no permite que un capitulo contenga solo una nota, asi que la he quitado (xk yo respeto las normas ) ****Quiero que sepas, Cukyas, que yo me merezco todos los reviews que me mandan, sino, no me los mandarían, y ese review que me mandaste, es la prueba de que este fic no es tuyo, ya que si lo fuese, tu nunca lo hubieras quitado de ff solo porque yo (una plagiadora) te lo hubiese dicho.**

**Si alguien siente la suprema necesidad de continuar mi fic que lo haga de forma pribada, si vuelvo a saber que me han plagiado si que no vuelvo a publicar, una vez, pase, dos, me enfado, tres, me ha costado seguir, por cuatro NO paso.  
**

**Weno, otra vez muchas gracias por los reviews, algunos me han llegado a la patata, entiendo perfectamente las que decíais que no os parecía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero weno.**

**A esta persona que me plagio, si lees esto, solo quiero decirte que la postura que has estado manteniendo, es miserable, y puede que yo sea masoca o algo, pero me lei tu continuación, me voy a guardar mi opinión de ella, pero el Draco que has creado, da asco.**

**Sin nada mas que añadir, si alguien tiene alguna duda que me la pregunte en un review y encantada la respondo.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a: Gwen Diasmore, Brenda Malfoy Black, abin, MagicWanda, Antea, loanli malfoy, Lole.SkuAA, Jennifer Weasley, Rakshathe Demon, atenea89, agf, LW, Sempersortia, Nanita, xiiniitha weasley, Hermy Evans, Danitza, silginny, patrais-malfoy, Nyirvis M'erri, Lidia Black (Alexa), Yossie-Malfoy, Dilharei (tu rr me conmovió, en serio), Javi, izbeth, Marcela, LaurIta, ari the tonks y Alyssa L. Malfoy.**

Ginny se despertó lentamente y se frotó los ojos, aun adormilada. Miró a su lado, donde Draco ya estaba despierto, mirándola. Ginny sonrió y Draco la sonrió de vuelta.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes- susurró Ginny. Draco se alzó y se acercó a ella lentamente, sonriendo amorosamente.

Ginny cerró los ojos, expectante, pero al no llegar el esperado beso los volvió a abrir, Draco estaba a un palmo de su cara, pero sus ojos reflejaban una maliciosa mascara que nunca había visto en él.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear Draco subió su mano con rapidez, en la que tenía un puñal, y se lo clavo en medio del corazón.

Ginny abrió la boca y gritó, incorporándose. A su lado otra persona gritaba. Miró a su alrededor. Mierda, había sido un sueño. Draco se había levantado y estaba de pie en la cama con la varita en mano, apuntando a la nada.

-Que??

Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón para constatar que aun seguía ahí.

-He tenido una pesadilla.

Draco la miró desde su posición, aun respirando agitadamente.

-Una pesadilla????

-Sí.

Draco la miro alucinado y se dejo caer otra vez en la cama.

-Mierda, por el grito que has pegado creía que nos estaban bombardeando.

Ginny tumbó la cabeza en la almohada, aun respirando agitadamente.

Draco la miró de reojo y dejo la varita en su mesilla otra vez.

-Siempre que tienes pesadillas gritas tan agudo?

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Creo que me he llevado el peor susto de mi vida.

-De que iba la pesadilla?- dijo Draco volviendo a dejar la varita en la mesilla.

Ginny no le miró.

-Me atacaban.

-Quien?

-Tú.

Draco la miró fijamente.

-Porque?

-No lo se, me desperté y tu me clavaste un puñal.

Draco la miró pensativo.

-Tranquila, yo nunca te clavaría un puñal.

Ginny sonrió.

-Te echaría una maldición.

Ginny le golpeó con un almohada.

-No tiene gracia.

-Venga Weasley,- dijo Draco abrazando la almohada que le había tirado Ginny- vuelve a dormirte.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a la ventana, Draco la observó atentamente desde la cama. Ginny miró pensativa desde el cristal.

-No iras a saltar verdad?

-Muy gracioso.

-Lo digo porque sería una bonita caída, no me gustaría perdérmela.

-Saltarías por mi?

-No te estarás poniendo filosófica no?

Ginny miró hacia el suelo. Draco suspiró y se levanto de la cama, abrazándola por detrás.

-Que te pasa Ginny?

Ginny no contestó, pero apoyo la cabeza en su brazo.

-Es Harry?

-Me dijo que tu eres un mortifago.

Ginny estuvo atenta a cualquier indicio de que esas palabras le hubiesen afectado, pero Draco ni parpadeó, la miró a través del reflejo del cristal.

-Y tu que crees?

-Lo eres?

Ginny le miró fijamente a través del espejo.

-No te preocupes por eso.

La soltó y volvió a la cama.

-Eso que significa?

-Vuelve a la cama Ginny- Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que la estaba esquivando, pero volvió a meterse en la cama.

Se quedo dormida al poco rato..

Al cabo de unas horas volvió a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, feliz de no haber vuelto a tener una pesadilla.

Enfoco su mirada a la izquierda, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente.

-Aparta tu perversa mirada de mi Malfoy.

-Te pongo nerviosa?

-En estas casa vivo nerviosa.

Draco sonrió tranquilamente al tiempo que se estiraba cuan largo era en la cama.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Que quieres hacer.

-Nose.

Draco se quedo mirando al techo pensativo.

-No te aburres de no hacer nada nunca.

-A que te refieres?

-No trabajas.

-Quien te ha dicho eso?

-Bueno... nunca te he visto hacer nada relacionado con el trabajo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no haga nada, por muy extravagante que te parezca, esta casa cuesta dinero, y yo lo consigo con el sudor de mi frente.

Ginny le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Vale, yo no sudo mucho, pero soy perfectamente consciente de que el dinero no es eterno.

-Pero si seguramente ya tengas tanto dinero como para vivir sin trabajar toda tu vida.

-Nunca se sabe que va a pasar en el fututo.

Ginny chasqueo la lengua.

-Aunque tu lo sabes bien.

-No te pases Draco, no empecemos mal el día.

Draco frotó su nariz contra el brazo de Ginny.

-Me se una forma muy buena de empezar bien el día.

Ginny se levantó de la cama.

-Pues ya sabes.

-Para eso debemos ser dos.- Ginny le miró de reojo.

-Pues aprende a hacerlo sólo.- Draco sonrió.

-He notado connotaciones sexuales?

-No voy a discutir.

Draco cogió la almohada y se la puso en la cara.

Ginny se metió en el baño y se tomo su tiempo para bañarse. Cuando salió, se encontró con Draco en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

-Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer- dijo Ginny mientras se miraba en el espejo, miró a la cama a través del reflejo, pero no pudo apreciar reacción por parte de Draco.

-Draco.

Nada.

-Draco?

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de la cama ocupado por Draco.

-Ey, Hola?

Draco respiraba muy pausadamente, con la almohada sobre la cara y los brazos descansando a ambos lados. Agarro con cuidado la almohada, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta, tranquilamente dormido.

Ginny poso una dedo en una de sus mejillas, notando la suavidad de la piel, movió muy lentamente la yema del dedo hacia la nariz y luego bajo hasta los labios. Draco se removió en sueños y Ginny aparto la mano.

Poso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Draco y paso una rodilla por encima, apoyándola al otro lado, y se quedo así, sobre Draco, mirándole fijamente, seria.

Se inclinó y soplo levemente sobre la mejilla, Draco abrió lentamente los ojos. La primera reacción fue encogerse y abrir mucho los ojos, asustado por la proximitud de Ginny. Pero en cuanto enfoco bien y recordó quien era la chica que tenia encima sonrió.

-Entonces... aceptas mi propuesta?- dijo posando sus manos en su cintura. Ginny seguía mirándole fijamente.

-Eres un mortifago?

Draco la miró de vuelta más serio.

Ginny le dio un beso en los labios, Draco abrió la boca para profundizar pero Ginny se separo, dejando a Draco con cara de bobo.

-Eh?

-Que mas da eso?

-Quiero saberlo...

Draco apartó un momento la mirada de Ginny, pensándose la respuesta.

-Hola chicos!!!!

Ginny se incorporó de golpe, asustada, y miró hacia atrás.

Blaise Zabini les miraba desde la puerta.

-Oh Dios mío- dijo tapándose los ojos pero dejando hueco entre los dedos para poder mirarlos- me temo que os he pillado haciendo guarradas.

Ginny se levantó de la cama.

-No hacíamos nada.- Blaise sonrió.

-Blaise, porque no has llamado.

Blaise sonrió aun más.

-Por si estabais haciendo guarradas.

Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó.

-Además, querido Draco, no me hagas recordarte ese 7 de julio fantástico en el que entraste a mi cuarto sin llamas y me pi...

-Blaise! Me acuerdo del 7 de julio, no hace falta que sigas.-Ginny observo curiosa como las mejillas de Draco adquirían un color rojizo.

-Sólo quería dejar clara la situación- se giro hacia Ginny- yo no soy un vicioso como Draco.

-Por supuesto... -Ginny se sentó en el tocador y comenzó a peinarse.

-Que clase tiene tu novia Draco.

-Blaise... me tengo que cambiar, espéranos en el comedor.

-Ella puede verte y yo no?

-Ella es mi novia.

-Y yo tu mejor amigo.

-Blaise, no me obligues a usar la fuerza.

Blaise salió de la habitación con una carcajada.

Ginny sonrió y se levanto- yo ya he visto lo que guardas ahí- dijo coqueta, Draco la miro alucinado- te esperare con Blaise.

Blaise sostuvo la puerta abierta para que Ginny pasara y sonrió petulante a Draco, que le miraba aun alucinado.

-Vais a ir a la fiesta de los Staglen?- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaban.

-Draco me lo ha comentado.

-Y?

-Supongo que sí, no lo se.

-Será divertido.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los sofás y miró la pecera de reojo.

-Por tu expresión de tranquilidad sospecho que no sabes como será esa fiesta.

-No, pero no es difícil de adivinar no?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

Draco entro en la sala y evaluó la situación.

-De que habláis?

-De la fiesta de los Staglen.

Draco se sentó junto a Ginny y le paso un brazo por los hombros, Blaise sonrió y se recostó en el sofá, reposando sus brazos en el respaldo.

-Tu vas a ir?

-No me la perdería por nada en el mundo...

Draco gruño.

-Que tiene esa fiesta de especial?- pregunto Ginny.

Blaise sonrió más pronunciadamente- veo que no le has hablado a tu chica de los detalles de la fiesta.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, incomodo. De pronto Blaise boto en el sitio.

Ginny le miró extrañada.

Blaise cogió la varita de un bolsillo, que estaba vibrando.

-Debo irme...- dijo levantándose.- nos vemos.

Draco le miró marchar.

-De que va esa fiesta?

-Es una fiesta completamente normal, pero ambientada en época pasada, te comprare un vestido voluminoso y ya esta.

-Que?

-No pasa nada Weasley, los Staglen están muy chapados a la antigua- dijo Draco levantándose.

Ginny le miró con reticencia y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya... claro... para ti es todo muy fácil.

-No te creas.

-Es verdad! Tienes la vida ya echa.

Draco la miró cansado.

-Ni quiero ni voy a discutir contigo.

Ginny miro fijamente hacia delante, hacia la pecera.

-Me castigas con tu silencio?

-No.

Draco rodó los ojos y la acaricio el brazo distraídamente con la mano.

-Anda vamos.- dijo levantándose.

-Donde?

-A comprarte el vestido.

-Ahora?

-Así nos lo quitamos de encima.

Draco tiro de Ginny y la levanto del sofá, salió de la habitación aun tirando de ella.

En el salón grande estaba sentado Lucius con el Profeta en la mano, bebiendo de una finísima tacita. Le miro cuando entraron en la sala.

-Buenos días- dijo Draco.

Lucius alzo una ceja.

-Tu madre ha salido de compras.

Draco chasqueo la lengua, lo mas probable era que la encontrasen entonces.

-He oído.. ruidos antes.

-Que clase de ruidos?

Lucius miro a Ginny.

-Ruidos Draco, esta mañana.

-Ha venido Blaise un momento. Lo mas probable es que le oyeras a el.

Lucius se recostó en la silla.

Ginny aparto la mirada incomoda.

-Ginny y yo vamos a salir.

-Donde?

-Fuera.

-Eso ya lo veo- dijo en tono obvio.

-No te voy a decir donde vamos para que vayas corriendo a contárselo a mama.

-No me creas tan simple Draco- Lucius devolvió la mirada al Profeta.

Draco se acercó a la chimenea y miro de reojo a su padre.

Ginny se contuvo la risa. Lucius estaba mirándoles por el rabillo del ojo, pendiente a la dirección.

Draco cogió polvos y se metió con Ginny en la chimenea.

Lucius ya les miraba descaradamente. Draco sonrió superior y el humo verde les tapo.

Ginny salió en una tienda muy lujosa.

-Como?

-No necesito pronunciar palabras para trasladarme.- dijo frotándose los nudillos contra la chaqueta.

-Que asco me das.

Draco sonrió y salió a la tienda.

-Donde estamos?

-En un sitio extremadamente caro, estate atenta, si ves una melena rubia avísame.

-Tu madre viene a estos sitios?

-Mi madre vive en estos sitios. Cuando compra siempre usa una ridícula risa, muy aguda, si escuchas algo así, es que esta cerca.

Ginny asintió.

Una chica con rasgos orientales se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Meg.

-Busca algo en concreto?- la susodicha miro a Ginny de reojo.

-Si, hemos venido buscando un vestido para mi prometida.

-Que clase de vestido?

Draco sonrió coqueto.

-No te preocupes Meg, lo buscaremos nosotros, así de paso curioseamos por la tienda, que no la ha visto.

Meg sonrió inclinando la cabeza.

-No dude en llamarme si tiene algún deseo.

-No lo dudes.- comento guiñando un ojo.

La chica se alejo.

-Meg! Una cosa, has visto a mi madre por aquí?

-No, quiere que la avise si viene.

-No por dios, en todo caso avísame a mi.

-No hay problema.

Ginny miró a su alrededor. Era un tienda con las paredes blancas y el techo muy alto.

Con miles y miles de imágenes.

-Y la ropa?

-No la muestran, podría estropearse, tu ves la imagen y si te gusta llamas al traje.

-Llamas?

-Solo los afiliados podemos.

Ginny bufo.

-Pijos.

Draco se acerco a las paredes y observo cuidadosamente las imágenes.

-Te..

-No.

-Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir.

-Si me puedes ayudar. Yo te lo elegiré.

Ginny crujió las muelas.

-A veces eres odioso.

-Lo se. No te alejes de mi.

Draco agito su varita delante de una imagen y un vestido enorme apareció.

-No pienso ponerme eso.

-Es muy bonito.

-Pero si debe pesar como 9 kilos!

-Te probarás lo que yo te diga Weasley, o vas desnuda a la fiesta.

Ginny le miro entrecerrando los ojos y agarro el vestido.

Draco le señalo una habitación.

-Los probadores, ahora voy yo y te llevo mas.

Ginny se fue muy digna con el vestido.

Se encerró en el probador, algo estúpido, ya que ya había comprobado que no había puerta que se resistiera a Malfoy.

Miro el vestido con aire critico y lo extendió. No tenia ni idea de cómo ponérselo.

Era un vestido de color amarillo claro, con una falda enorme con muchas capas de vuelo. Con escote palabra de honor y una cinta blanca como cinto. Las mangas de abrían. Era un vestido bonito.

Ginny abrió el vestido y al lado apareció otra prenda con una etiqueta. Ginny se temía lo peor.

"Este vestido debe llevarse con esto"

Ginny miro la prenda, algo blanco, ni idea de que era. Era como un corset blanco con unos pantaloncitos también blancos.

Ginny miro de reojo a la puerta y se desvistió.

Se puso los pantalones e intento colocarse el corset.

-Eso se pone sin ropa interior querida.

Se dio la vuelta asustada. Draco estaba entrando, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-Porque nunca llamas?

-Porque no me da la gana. Quítate el sujetador o no te cerrara.

Ginny le miro, Draco la mantuvo la mirada, Ginny entrecerró los ojos enfadada, Draco ni se inmuto.

-Date la vuelta.

-No.

Ginny resopló.

-No me voy a quitar nada delante de ti.

Draco sonrió.

-Quieres que te lo quite yo?

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se lo quito como pudo, poniéndose enseguida por encima el corset.

-Bonita espalda Weasley.

-Cállate.

Ginny intento cerrárselo, imposible.

Sintió unas grandes manos en su espalda.

-Yo lo haré- Draco la susurro en su oído.

De pronto Ginny se quedo sin aliento.

Draco había tirado con fuerza de las cintas del corset por atrás, aplastándola es esternón, dejándola sin aire.

-Pero que haces!!

Draco se carcajeo a gusto.

-Tiene que estar apretadito.

-Vete a la mierda- Ginny se frotaba el estomago.

Draco volvió a tirar de las cuerdas con una risa.

-No puedo respirar.

-Ya esta- Draco anudo las cuerditas y la miro. Ginny estaba encorvada con cara de sofoco.

-Exagerada.

-Se nota que nunca te has puesto una cosa de estas.

Draco cogió el vestido y se lo puso, cerrándolo por atrás.

-Estírate por Dios.

-No puedo.- Draco la cogió y la estiro, Ginny puso cara de sufrimiento.

-Muy guapa.

-No te burles de mi Malfoy.

Draco la coloco alguna de otra cinta y le echo el pelo para atrás.

-Nos quedamos con este. Voy a buscarte algún complemento, espera aqui.

-Me lo...

-Como te lo quites te obligare a llevar ese corset toda la semana para que te acostumbres.

Ginny le miro con expresión de horror.

Draco sonrió y salió del probador.

Ginny suspiro e intento sentarse en un banco que había, imposible.

Se miro en el espejo.. que estaba haciendo, ella no era esa persona que le devolvía la mirada, miro al bajo de la falda un momento, cuanto mas iba a durar la farsa?

Volvió a alzar la mirada y ahogo un grito de terror, justo tras ella estaba Narcisa Malfoy, con expresión seria.

-Weasley.

Ginny se giro.- Se..señora Malfoy, que.. que tal?

-Estaba de compras... veo que tu también- la miro de arriba abajo.- y mi hijo.

-El... weno... el esta buscando una cosa.

Narcisa dejo unas bolsas en el suelo y la miro, dio una vuelta a su alrededor, muy, lentamente, recreándose en el movimiento, siguiendo la cabeza alrededor de Ginny.

-Ese vestido lo ha elegido Draco no es así?

-Si- si no fuera por las miles de capas del vestido, Narcisa hubiera notado que Ginny temblaba.

Narcisa paro frente a Ginny e inclino la cabeza. Su largo pelo rubio cayo en cascada por su hombro.

-Que pretendes Weasley- susurro estas palabras, cargando de rencor el "Weasley".

-No... no se a que se refiere.

Narcisa curvo sus labios y se acerco mas a ella, sin quitar el contacto visual.

Ginny comenzo a marearse, entre que no podia respirar y los penetrantes ojos de Narcisa.. pero no quería apartar la mirada.

-No trates de burlarte de mi Weasley, no se que piensas que somos los Malfoy pero...

-Mama!!-Draco acababa de entrar en el probador con unos zapatos y dos cajas mas.

Narcisa no se movió un ápice, mirando de cerca de Ginny.

Ginny estaba a punto de apartar la mirada, no podía mas.

-Mama déjalo ya.

Draco se coló entre ambas mujeres, mirando a su madre.

Narcisa miro a Draco fijamente. Ginny se apoyo en la pared, asustada aun por la cercania de los fríos ojos de Narcisa.

-Señor Malfoy?- la voz de Meg se dejo oír fuera.

-Que.

-La señora Malfoy esta aquí.

Narcisa sonrió muy lentamente.

-Lo se- dijo Draco tajante.

Se escucharon los pasos de Meg alejarse de la zona.

Narcisa miro por detrás de Draco y Ginny una vez mas y volvió a incorporarse, no era muy alta, pero los altos tacones lo compensaban.

Sonrió agradablemente, con una sonrisa que rivalizaría con la propia madre de Ginny.

-Hijo mío, nuera, queréis que volvamos juntos a casa.

Draco sonrió- no hace falta, ve yendo tu mama.

Narcisa sonrió y les miro una ultima vez antes de salir.

Ginny suspiro.

Draco sonrió.

-Es... es...

-Una manipuladora.

-Porque me hace esto?

-Utiliza la presión para hacer confesar a la gente.

Ginny le miro.

-ES... su especialidad.

Ginny se froto los ojos.

-Si te lo vuelve a hacer, no le aguantes la mirada.

Draco se inclino y cogió un pie de Ginny, poniéndole un zapato blanco de tacón cariñosamente, luego repitió la operación con el otro pie.

-Y si no lo consigo?

Draco volvió a incorporarse y saco una sombrilla de una caja, de color amarillo claro, el tono del vestido y se la puse en el brazo a Ginny.

-No le aguantes la mirada.

Luego saco una cinta blanca de otra caja y se la puso en el pelo para apartárselo de la cara.

-Si mi padre te lo hace... tampoco le mires.

Ginny le miro.

-Y si están los dos juntos.

Draco la miro sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Esperemos que no estén los dos juntos.

Draco cogió a Ginny y la giro, para que viera su reflejo en el espejo. Se puso tras ella y la beso la mejilla.

-Preciosa.

Ginny sonrió levemente.

-Estas bien..

Ginny miro la cara de Draco a través del espejo.

-Sí...

-Bueno, me voy a pagarlo, quítatelo con mucho cuidado y sal.

Ginny asintió.

-Te esperare aquí, no te preocupes.- La dio otro beso y salió.

Ginny se quito con mucho cuidado el vestido y luego el corset, respiro hondamente, aliviada de poder volver a abarcar tanto aire en sus pulmones.

Al cabo de un rato termino de vestirse y salió con la ropa en una mano.

Draco le esperaba fuera, sentado, mirando pensativo hacia la pared. En cuanto salió se levanto y le cogió las cosas.

-Ya esta pagado.

Meg apareció y le cogió las cosas, con un movimiento de varita lo metió todo en cajas y desaparecieron.

-Ya han sido enviadas a su dirección señor.

-Muchas gracias, nos vamos pues.

-Muchas gracias por haber vuelto a confiar en nosotros para realizar sus compras- añadió sonriente la susodicha.

-Gracias a vosotros- Draco sonrió y agarro a Ginny de la mano.

-Un placer señorita Weasley- Ginny la miro, era la primera ve que se dirigía a ella.

-Gracias.

Draco tironeo de ella y volvieron a su casa a través de la chimenea.

Se encontraron a Lucius justo donde le dejaron.

-Eres perverso- dijo Draco.

-No se a que te refieres- replico Lucius alisándose una arruga imaginaria de su manga.

-La avisaste.

-No pronunciaste dirección alguna, os encontró ella sola.

-No, mama detesta esa tienda.

Lucius le miro y se levanto.

-Tranquilo Draco.- Lucius le palmeo la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Draco apretó las muelas.

-Mierda.

-Como la viso?

-Fue un error por mi parte pensar que no sabría donde vamos solo por no pronunciar la calle.

El muy... argg.. se ha quedado esperando hasta que volviéramos aquí sentadito.

Draco miro al cielo.

-Porque esta familia.

Ginny sonrió.

-Todos locos.

-No te lo discuto.

Draco la miro y sonrió.

-Que quieres hacer ahora.

Ginny le miro.

-Puedo... pedir lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que mas te apetezca.

Ginny bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno... siempre ha habido algo que he deseado hacer en una casa de estas condiciones.

Draco sonrió.

**Weno, lo dejo así xD decirme si os ha gustado y tal o ya me odiais va?  
**

**Ya se me a pasado el enfado, así que diré... OS HABEIS LEIDO HP7??? MADRE MIA!! A la rowling se le ha ido la pinza completamente.**

**Como ha hecho eso????? Sádica! Mas que sádica!**

**Weno, nos vemos.**

** 1bsote  
**

**Igni**

**  
There is Darkeness within every heart, dont... be afraid of the dark...  
**


End file.
